DFusion Zero One: Digital Invaders Saga
by Kanius
Summary: The Invaders Saga is officially completed! The final chapter posted and it leads to the next saga known as the revised Burizalor Saga! Just who is this evil force that had manipulated Matt in almost destroying the Digi-Destined! Find out! R/R!
1. A Dark Invader! The Dark Wing of Devimon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of it's characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine, it belongs to Akira Toriyama. I also don't own the character known as X, because max acorn created him and I got his permission to use him.**

SSJ4T: Hey all! We're now going to start over to the beginning of the Digimon Fusion series. That's right, it's the unleashed saga that I never had the chance to write. This series is sort of a dedication to Toriyama's hit series Dragonball Z, but I've added the characters of digimon to full in their roles. This will be a rewritten series and I hope this will be better than the original stories I wrote.

Tai: So, it's back to the beginning? Any idea what the first saga will be called?

SSJ4T: The Digital Invaders Saga! Weren't you paying attention?

Tai: No.

Max: Don't mind him, dude. This is going to rule.

Takato: Ah, shit! I don't get to be in this one!

Takuya: Yeah! We're left out!

SSJ4T: You two won't even come into the series for a looooooong time. This first series will be based from Digimon 01, the very first season. So, without further ado, enjoy the fic!

xxxxx

(Digimon Adventure theme "Butterfly plays)

xxxxx

All is peaceful and quiet in the outer regions of the Digital World. The beautiful morning skies shine bright over the land and running waters flood the landscape. Digimon began to swarm every available ecosystem available. Nothing seemed to threaten the very existence of this luscious world.

However, that would soon change. A small shuttle came hurtling through the skies as if it were a speeding comet. The digimon looked up to see what it was. They would not realize that a dark being lurked within the pod-like shuttle. It seemed to be in a hurry as if it were a mission.

Elsewhere, a local Scarecrowmon was walking about as he was planting more pumpkin seeds on his field. He looked to grow some more pumpkins for the next harvest. He whistled about as if nothing were going to ruin his precious day. Just then, the shuttle pod came crashing down many yards away. The Scarecrowmon shrieked and jumped away from the sudden impact. He looked forward and pulls out his double barrel.

"What the heck was that? It just landed from the sky?! Is it some sort of digital extra terrestrial? Oh man! I better check this out!"

He scurries off over towards the impact hole which the crash landing created. He looks down over the crater and saw the shuttle pod. His eyes widened in bewilderment.

"That's not meteor. That's for damn sure."

Suddenly, the shuttle pod slowly started to open and a clawed hand came reaching out. Scarecrowmon backed away and readied his double barrel. He felt drips of sweat coming down his face and chills up his spine. The being walked out from the shuttle. He was tall, skinny with some muscular features. His eyes were crimson and his face was pale as snow. He had a pair of torn-like wings on his back. It looked just like the Devimon that once reigned over File Island. However, this one wore a device around his left eye and battle armor around his chest. He looks up and flies out from the crater. He looks around and then lands on the ground. A small growl came from him as he examined the landscape.

"So, the inhabitants of this digital plane are still alive! Damn that, Agumon. You have failed us!"

Scarecrowmon scurried back as he pumped up his double barrel and pointed it over towards Devimon. The evil one walked towards Scarecrowmon with a malicious smirk.

"Get back! You stay back or I'll shoot!"

The device on Devimon began to make a few calculations. It stopped as it read a numerical writing. He smirked and pointed his finger at Scarecrowmon.

"A level 5? Man, what a weak digital plane!"

"You stay away! I've warned you, man! Stay back!"

With that said, Scarecrowmon clicked the trigger and fired two shells at Devimon. The bullets neared Devimon,s head, but the evil one easily caught them with his hands. Scarecrowmon was taken back by this and jumped back in fear. Devimon easily caught two bullets. A normal Devimon would have been shot but this one was different. Devimon flung the two bullets right back at Scarecrowmon. The digimon couldn't react nor scream as one bullet went right through his forehead and the other right through his chest cavity. The body goes flying back as his body was deleted. Devimon turned away with dissatisfaction.

"Bah. This digital plane is full of weaklings. I shouldn't bother."

Again, his device started going off as it quickly picked up another ki reading. He peered over to the right and his face was so full of excitement. He quickly realized that this could be the Agumon that he was looking for.

"There's a life form of great power! It's over at Section 7895! Is that you, Agumon?! Digimon of courage?!"

With that said, Devimon goes flying off towards the far distance with great speed. He began his search for the one digimon he has been searching for. This was the Agumon, who belonged to the Chosen Child of Courage. Devimon was on a mission of some sorts and he looked to complete it by finding Agumon.

xxxxx

**A Dark Invader! The Dark Wing of Devimon!**

xxxxx

Elsewhere within the Digital World, a beautiful blue sky loomed over a lonely horizon. There was a cliff side with a rather ominous figure. The figure turned out to be none other than Leomon. This was the digimon who helped the children defeat Devimon from File Island. He looked towards the horizon and peacefully meditated to himself.

Suddenly, his eyes widened as he felt an upcoming presence heading his direction. He turned to see where the mysterious chi was coming from. He felt a dark presence from this certain chi.

"Whoa! I sense a great and tremendous power! It's coming closer but who is it?! That must be War Greymon and Taichi!"

Leomon peered over towards the far distance to get a better look at the distance. He gasped as he saw Devimon heading his direction. Leomon was seeing a ghost, or so he thought.

"What?! It can't be! It's Devimon! How could he have survived that encounter on File Island? It's impossible!"

Devimon stopped and landed on the cliff. He stood by and confronted the brave beast. A smirk came across Devimon's cryptic face.

"Excuse me, but I was just heading into the neighborhood and I thought I'd ask you a question. I hope that I'm not interrupting you."

"You're excused. You must be a different Devimon. You don't happen to know the one who once terrorized File Island? I'll never forgive him for forcing me to kill the Digi-Destined."

"I'm sorry, but I'm a different one. That Devimon was a weakling."

"Feh. Now be off, demon."

"Oh, you're quite the feisty one."

Devimon merely smirked and pressed the device with a simple poke. He began to get a reading over the device and received a confirmed power level on Leomon.

"Hmph. Your power level is at a mere 322. That's more than I expected from this part of the digital plane. I can definitely see that you're among the most powerful."

"Now see here, demon! You came here to start something! I have no interest in fighting you!"

"Well, I do."

Leomon growled angrily to himself as he balled up his fists. He felt an increasing power ready to be unleashed upon his new enemy. He pulled his fist back and thrusted forwards with incredible force.

"Fist of the Beast King!"

The lion-shaped blast came shooting out towards Devimon and it connected with impact. A large explosion occurred and it seemed to have done Devimon in. Leomon smiled in satisfaction, until he looked ahead. He gasped at what he saw. As soon as the smoke cleared, the landscape was devastated but Devimon stood unscathed.

"He. He. That was a fine display of power, unless that was your real intention."

Leomon looked on with horrible shock as his body started to shake with tremendous fear. He had never seen such a creature take a blast like that and walking out unscathed.

"Now, allow me to show you how it's done. Are you ready? I'm going to show you some real power."

Devimon prepared to deliver a devastating blow to the beast warrior, until his device started going off again. He looked on the reading and picked up a huge power level.

"Another incoming power! It's an even greater one! That must be him!"

With that said, Devimon flew off into the skies to pick up the location of his designated target. Leomon fell to his knees and was shocked over what had just occurred.

"This Devimon is going to pose a problem. The children have to be on the lookout for this guy."

xxxxx

Devimon soared over the skies as memories of Agumon's birth started running through his mind. He was certainly desperate in finding Agumon.

"Have you really lost your sense of pride, Agumon? You were to destroy this portion of the digital world! You weren't meant to be some child's pet! Agumon! You have dishonored our code!"

xxxxx

Meanwhile, on an unknown location within the Digital World, several members of the Digi-Destined were standing by. Among those in waiting were Izzy, Tentomon, Joe and Gomamon.

"Uh, this is boring! When's the fun going to start?" Gomamon asked.

"They should be here any minute," replied Izzy.

"Izzy! I see Mimi and Lillymon!" Tentomon replied.

Lillymon came flying down with Mimi at her side. The cowboy hat-wearing girl jumps off and walks over to her comrades.

"Hi guys! Sorry that we're late," Mimi said.

"No problem. You're already late," said Joe. "We've been waiting!"

"Don't mind me. I was just putting on some makeup before I got here," the girl said.

"Hey, where's Sora?" Izzy asked. "I thought we agreed to stick together ever since we beat Venom Myotismon back home."

"She said that she had to take a walk somewhere, but she'll meet up with us soon," Lillymon replied.

"What about Tai, Kari and TK?" asked Joe. "We just can't wait for everyone to get here."

"They're on their way over," said Mimi. "But my feet are killing."

"Funny, cause we didn't even have to walk over here," Lillymon pointed out.

"As a former princess, I shouldn't be sweating like this. It ruins my image."

"I'm assuming that everything is fine in the digital world," said Izzy. "I don't see anything wrong with it."

"Weird, I kind of figured that something was wrong. We've checked around for hours," Tentomon said.

Just then, War Greymon came dropping by unannounced with Tai on his back. Tai was also accompanied by TK, Patamon, Kari and Gatomon.

"Hey guys! We have arrived!" Tai called out. "What are you guys standing there like a bunch of sad cases?"

"We've been waiting for you! Here you come all unannounced," Izzy cried out.

"Hey. Hey. Take it easy, dude," Tai said as he chuckled to himself.

"So, was that a fun ride," TK asked the girl who was Tai's little sister.

"Yeah. So, wheres Sora," Kari asked.

"She'll meet up with us later," said Tai. "I still can't believe Matt ditched us. I couldn't even find him anywhere."

"I hope he doesn't hate us," TK said. "He must have had a reason for leaving us like that."

"I'm sorry, TK," Patamon said.

"Don't worry. We'll find him eventually," replied Tai. "Don't you sweat it, TK. He's bound to be out there somewhere."

"Once Sora gets here, we'll be heading off to investigate the digital world," said Izzy.

Suddenly, War Greymon looked up towards the skies as he felt a dark chi heading his direction. Soon, the other digimon were able to sense it.

"What is it, War Greymon? What's the matter," Tai asked.

"Something is coming, Tai. Something strong is heading our way," the mega replied.

"A rather powerful one," Patamon said to himself.

"Patamon? Is it really heading our way," TK asked.

"Yes and I don't like the looks of it."

"But I don't see anything," said Kari.

"You can't see it but we can sense it," Gatomon replied.

"What are you guys on? I don't see anything," Mimi said as she looked up.

"Um, that's cause you don't have the sixth sense like we digimon do," Lillymon said.

_"No! It's a much, much more powerful chi. It's super strong!"_ War Greymon thought to himself. _"But what could possibly emit such a strong power?"_

"Look! I see something above us!" Tai cried out. "It looks like…"

Devimon smirked as he found the children's exact location. He flew down with tremendous speed, which caught the attention of the children's digimon. They stood in defense as Devimon landed. The children looked like they had just seen a ghost. They never thought that they would see another Devimon. TK was the most frightened one of them all, since he had to suffer to watch Angemon disappear after beating Devimon. The first Devimon had tried to kill TK and those plagued the boy's memories since then.

"I'll protect you without dying this time," Patamon said. "I'll never leave you again."

"Thanks, buddy."

Devimon faced off against the children as he gave a stern look over towards War Greymon and Tai. Devimon broke the sudden silence as he spoke.

"Ah, I thought I'd know you. I certainly remember seeing you, Agumon," Devimon said.

"What? How do you know my real name," the mega asked.

"Huh? Who is this," Joe asked. "Do you know this Devimon. He doesn't seem like the one from File Island."

"If you are, then tell us how you came back to life," Tai asked angrily.

"That pitiful weakling is nothing compared to me. I'm on a much different agenda. Now answer my question, Agumon."

"Why me?"

"What the hell have you been doing this whole time? Has something distracted you from completing your mission?"

"My mission?!"

"War Greymon. What is it that he's talking about? Did you have some sort of previous identity and not letting me know before?" Tai asked.

"I'm telling ya. I have no idea what he's talking about."

"Your mission was to exterminate the digimon of this sector! What have you been doing?"

Lillymon was getting bothered by Devimon's words and approaches him with a look of frustration.

"Lillymon! What are you doing," Mimi asked.

"Look, pal. I don't know what you're talking about, but I think that you've been drinking a lot. Scram! Shoo! The last thing that we need is a drunk digimon attempting to threaten us."

War Greymon felt a powerful presence coming from Devimon as a tail came lashing out from behind the demon. He was the first to point out and cried out to his fellow digimon.

"Lillymon! Get the hell away from there! Look out!"

However, it was much too late to even react as Devimon's tail lashed out and struck Lillymon across the face. The force sent Lillymon flying back and she de-digivolved back to Palmon. Mimi ran over to her digimon's fallen side.

"Oh no! Palmon! Are you okay?"

"Hey! What the hell was that for," Tai asked. "She wasn't apart of this! You struck her intentionally!"

"Pardon me, but the lady approached me first."

"You low life," TK exclaimed. "That's all you are!"

"Heh, so now you know who I am," Devimon said.

"Know you? We don't even know who the hell you are," Tai said. "What do you want from Agumon?"

"Impossible. You couldn't have forgotten about me and our mission," said Devimon. "What happened to you, Agumon? Did you take a blow to the head?"

"I don't know what you're talking about! Stop bringing this crap up," War Greymon exclaimed.

"I'm not making it up. You must have suffered brain damage," said Devimon. "Am I right?"

"Okay, I did hit my head once as Koromon but that was a long time ago."

"Damn it! That would explain it!"

"That would explain what?! Tell us!" Tai exclaimed.

"Guys, I think you need to hear this," Tentomon said. "Especially you, War Greymon. I was told that you were found separated from our group before Tai and the others came. You were quite a wild digimon that couldn't be tamed. That is until you fell down a gorge one day. We nursed you back to health and you managed to pull through. Since then, you've been a loyal friend to us and you became a loyal partner to Tai."

"Huh? So that wild Koromon was myself," the mega asked.

"He was."

"War Greymon, you never told me any of this," said Tai.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you, but I still don't know who this creep is. Trust me. I speak the truth."

"I know you wouldn't lie to me about this guy. Theres something about this ass that I don't like," the boy said.

"Take heed warning," Devimon said. "If there is any trace of memories in that thick skull of yours, I will find a way to reveal them."

Everyone stood by as Devimon slowly approached them. They eyed the demon. TK kept his eye on him and wasn't going to let his presence frighten him.

_"I'm not scared of you. I'm not going to let you hurt me or my friends."_

"We need you back, Agumon! Your people need you back," Devimon said.

"Becareful, War Greymon," Palmon said as she regained her senses. "He's more than your average enemy digimon."

"Yeah. I just noticed. Just seeing him makes my spine tingle. I have no idea why."

"Ha! You want to know why? That's because that you are no normal digimon! You are an elite warrior from another digital plane! You are amongst the most powerful from the Shadow Dimension!"

"Shadow Dimension?!" Tai said in shock.

The entire group were puzzled and shocked by this sudden revelation that Devimon has beared on the children. Agumon was once apart of an elite warrior group sent from the Shadow Dimension. Tai couldn't believe it.

"No. It can't be," Tentomon said.

"I am Neo Devimon. I'm apart of the higher rankings. My experience has made me much more powerful than any Devimon known from this digital plane."

"So you're pretty much an alien to this sector," Izzy said.

"Correct. I didn't just come here to smell the roses."

"You're a liar! You take that back!" Tai exclaimed. "Agumon is much better than you ever hope to be."

"Heh. Heh."

"If Agumon is an alien here, then why was he chosen to be Tai's partner," Mimi asked.

"Yeah, why should we believe you?!" Gatomon asked.

"You maybe sorry that you've asked, but the answer is a pretty simple one. We're a warrior elite. We're pretty much dimensional pirates in a way."

"Pirates? You go and steal other digimon's homelands?" Gomamon asked.

"We locate hospitable digital planes and sell them to other digital life forms for living space. But to make those worlds suitable, we must exterminate those native inhabitants. Think of it as trading other digimon's spaces for other's suitable needs."

"Well, that figures why we haven't heard from anyone outside this digital plane," Tentomon said.

"When an elite warrior is fully grown, he or she is usually assigned to the most difficult places, with the most powerful natives. But warriors, such as ourselves, need years of experience. Then, we will be experienced enough to start depopulating one digital plane."

"If this is true, then these guys make Myotismon look like a freaking joke," Joe said.

"It's quite lucky that this world has a moon, because you would have wiped out everyone within a year, Agumon. You would have dominated if you didn't hit your damn head!"

"Wait a minute," Tai replied. "What does the moon have to do with anything?"

"Are that damn retarded?! Looks like I'll have to explain this to you as well. Only when a moon is full will you be able to tap into your full potential powers!"

"I have no idea what you're talking. You've been spewing nothing but crap!" War Greymon said.

Devimon gasped as he looked over towards War Greymon as if he were about to have a heart attack. The demon's eyes widened and he quickly clenched his fists.

"Where the hell is your tail?! By the way, I don't mean your real tail, but your battle tail? Tell me what happened to it?"

"It was removed before I met with Tai," War Greymon replied. "it was getting on my nerves. Having a tail like that became a great pain in the ass."

"No wonder you've become so soft in this comfortable world!" Devimon exclaimed. "You're dishonoring our code and making yourself one of them! You've turned into a human-loving softy!"

"Shut up! I don't care what you say I am," War Greymon exclaimed. "You're not going to tell me who I really am! I'm Tai's digimon partner and I'm proud to have such a friend."

"Yeah! So do us a favor and get the hell away from here," Tai said.

"Yes! Just go and leave us alone," Mimi said.

"You tell him," Izzy said. "Like they say, 'nurture over nature'! Unfortunately, this creep doesn't understand that."

"We even saved this world and our world from three other creeps," said TK. "We'll beat even you!"

"That's right!" Kari cried.

"Heh. Seriously, how do you expect me to take you all seriously? Here's the deal. We are among the last of the elite," Devimon stated. "We survived because we were on other digital worlds and continued exterminating their natives. What you call 'wrong' is what insured our survival from enemy attacks. We remaining three have recently found a digital world which we know can be sold at a very high price. The locals are very strong and the three of us will have some trouble. But just think, the four of us should do enough to finish the job. Thank the digital gods that I've remembered you. You, Agumon, should be enough to tip the scales. So, what do you say? I've come back to take you to the fold."

TK and Kari stood by the other children's sides as their digimon stood by to protect them. War Greymon turned to face Devimon as he gave him a simple answer to his offer.

"You can go screw yourself," War Greymon said with venom in his voice.

"You know his answer! It's a hell no!" Tai exclaimed.

"How sad, but this has become quite interesting," said Devimon. "But do tell me something. Are those two little brats yours, boy?"

Tai's blood chilled as he saw Devimon making eye contact with Kari and TK. His own sister was now becoming a prime target for the demon digimon.

"No! You stay the hell away from my sister and TK, asshole!"

"We've got you're back!" Patamon said.

"Don't you even come near them or I'll rip your heart out," Gatomon hissed.

"Oh is that so?" Devimon said. "I suppose that you happen to be one of those chosen children? I can tell by looking at those two weakling digimon."

"You leave them alone!!" War Greymon growled angrily.

"Sorry, it can't be done," said Devimon. "If you won't deign to help me, then I'll just have to borrow those two brats."

Devimon walked over towards the group as Tai and War Greymon stood by protectively. TK and Kari looked on with frightened looks, but Patamon and Gatomon stood by their sides.

"You makde one more step and we'll kill you!" War Greymon cried out.

"Get him, War Greymon!"

"Terra-"

Devimon quickly phased out as War Greymon was caught by surprise. The mega looked ahead and was given a devastating knee to the gut. War Greymon was sent flying back. Tai ran over towards Devimon with his fists tightened.

"That was a cheap shot, ass!"

Devimon turned and he delivered a clothesline, which nearly decapitated the boy. Kari cried out as she witnessed her own brother nearly turned inside out. Both were now on the ground and writhed in tremendous pain.

"Tai!" the children cried out.

"That was not fair!" Izzy exclaimed.

"No, he moved too fast. He took out a mega easily," Tentomon said. "But that's not possible…"

"Tai!" Kari cried out.

"Kari! Look out!" Gatomon exclaimed.

"Oh no you don't!" Devimon said.

The demon grabbed both TK and Kari. Gatomon jumped up and was preparing to digivolve but Devimon brought her down with an elbow shot. Patamon attempted to attack, but was taken down by Devimon's wing.

"Let us go!" TK cried out. "Patamon!"

"Big brother! Help!"

"If you wish them to be returned to you, boy, then you must follow my orders," Devimon said.

"I can't believe it," Mimi said.

"He beat War Greymon with one kick!" Palmon replied.

"I'll give you one digital cycle, which is one earth day, to make a decision," Devimon stated. "If you decide to join us, then you can find me with your instincts. You'll know where I'll be waiting. If you don't do so, I'll kill these two brats. Trust me, I have plenty of experience when it comes to slitting children's throats."

These words alone were enough to make the children's stomachs wrench and enough to boil the blood that was running through Tai and War Greymon. It was all up to War Greymon's simple decision.

Unaware of what was taking place, the group, including Devimon, were watched upon by a mysterious masked man. The masked man looked on over towards Tai and War Greymon. Thoughts were now running through his mind.

"There they are, but it looks like they'll be needing a lot of training."

We find out about War Greymon's past and it's been revealed that he was sent to the digital world to destroy it. Unfortunately, it didn't go as planned and this has angered Devimon. With TK and Kari captured, will War Greymon and Tai recover to stop the demon's cold-blooded tactics? And who is this masked man who speaks of our two courageous heroes?

(Digimon Adventure first ending theme "I Wish" plays)

xxxxx

(Preview)

Tai: My sister and TK have been kidnapped by some creep! War Greymon! We have to go and save them!

Leomon: Not unless you need my help. War Greymon can't beat him alone. You'll definitely need my help.

Tai: Great idea! Meanwhile, you guys look for Sora!

Devimon: So, you two managed to come and face me? Let's just see how strong you two really are against me.

War Greymon: We're more than enough for you!

TK: Next time on Digimon Fusion, episode two!

**War Greymon and Leomon! The Digital World's Strongest Team!**

Kari: It's the first major battle of the series, so don't you miss it!

xxxxx

SSJ4T: It is the first major battle of the series, indeed. I hope you'll be ready for the next chapter.

Tai: So how long do you think we'll get to the final battle with Burizalor?

SSJ4T: I predict sometime in August.

Takato: I hope so. I can't wait for Omega X's first appearance.

Max: And this series is even better cause I'm in it! Make sure this series kicks major ass, dude!

SSJ4T: I've got everything well planned. Until then, peace out everyone!


	2. The Digital World's Strongest Team!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of it's characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine, it belongs to Akira Toriyama. I also don't own the character known as X, because max acorn created him and I got his permission to use him.

SSJ4T: Hey all! Welcome to second edition to the Digital Invaders Saga! I really hope you enjoyed the first episode as to what will prepare you for the next few chapters ahead. Agumon's past has now been explained and...

Max: Yeah. Yeah. Get on with the action! I'm dying to see how strong this Neo Devimon is. He doesn't seem that strong.

Tai: Though he is the first villain of the Fusion series. He shouldn't be that powerful, but he did knock my ass to the ground.

Takato: We'll just see what goes on from here.

Goku: Hey guys! Hows it hanging? I just heard about the rewrite and I'm looking forward to it. Hey, Gohan! It's going to be a full house!

Gohan: Count me in.

SSJ4T: Shouldn't you be spending quality time with Videl?

Gohan: Oh yeah, but I really can't miss out on this episode. We'll stick around.

Goku: Pass the popcorn.

Takuya: We ran out. There isn't anymore, Goku.

Goku: Aw, screw it. Start the fic.

Tai: You heard the man, er Saiya-jin. Start the damn fic!

SSJ4T: Alright then! On with the damn fic!

xxxxx

(Digimon Adventure theme "Butterfly plays as the opening sequence plays)

xxxxx

**War Greymon and Leomon! The Digital World's Strongest Team!**

xxxxx

"Tai!" Kari cried out.

"Kari! Look out!" Gatomon exclaimed.

"Oh no you don't!" Devimon said.

The demon grabbed both TK and Kari. Gatomon jumped up and was preparing to digivolve but Devimon brought her down with an elbow shot. Patamon attempted to attack, but was taken down by Devimon's wing.

"Let us go!" TK cried out. "Patamon!"

"Big brother! Help!"

"If you wish them to be returned to you, boy, then you must follow my orders," Devimon said.

"I can't believe it," Mimi said.

"He beat War Greymon with one kick!" Palmon replied.

"I'll give you one digital cycle, which is one earth day, to make a decision," Devimon stated. "If you decide to join us, then you can find me with your instincts. You'll know where I'll be waiting. If you don't do so, I'll kill these two brats. Trust me, I have plenty of experience when it comes to slitting children's throats."

These words alone were enough to make the children's stomachs wrench and enough to boil the blood that was running through Tai and War Greymon. It was all up to War Greymon's simple decision.

"You got that, Agumon? You and that boy can find me using your ability to detect chi. You'll be able to find me. I'm looking forward to this. This should be quite a treat! I'll see you later and I hope you'll make the right decision. Farewell, Agumon!"

Devimon flies up with both children at his sides. They attempted to struggle from the demon's grasps, but he held them tightly in his possession. He planned to take them hostage in order to drive out the inner anger within War Greymon. This was his last chance to force War Greymon to reconsider to his deal. It was War Greymon having to join forces with the new enemy or the death of the two Digi-Destined children. The demon goes flying off into the distance. Tai and War Greymon looked on in horror as they called out to the children.

"Please. Don't try to make the mistake by attempting to fight me. You've just seen the results. even if you had the power to challenge me, you haven't got the fraction of the necessary training which I've acquired."

"Tai! Help us!" Kari cried out.

"Don't let him take us away!" TK shouted in anguish.

"Kari! TK! No!! Bring them back, asshole!" Tai cried out.

"Tai. We have to follow him," War Greymon replied. "We can't allow him to kill TK and Kari. I'd rather die than join that coward."

Meanwhile, in the distance, Leomon was looking on with primal instincts. he had seen the entire Devimon confrontation and managed to hear to what the demon had to say to the children, especially towards War Greymon. He suppressed his chi, in order to cloak himself from being spotted by the children's digimon.

Tai sits up as he slammed his fists to the ground. War Greymon slowly managed to get up onto his feet. Tai got up and tightened his fists. He couldn't believe that he allowed such a creep to have kidnapped his own sister and a friend's brother.

"Matt. If only you were here, we would have creamed this punk! Damn it! You can't do this, Devimon! You can't!"

The other Digi-Destined ran over to Tai as they began to try to restrain their leader from beating himself to a pulp.

"Tai! Tai! Are you okay?" Mimi asked. "Don't beat youself up."

"You know that you have a responsibility to save them," Palmon replied.

"We're sorry that we couldn't help. We wouldn't have stand a chance against him," Gomamon said. "He'd smash our brains in."

"War Greymon! I've had it with this guy! We're heading out!"

"Agreed, Tai. Let's go."

"Tai! Are you crazy?! He nearly killed you and War Greymon! Don't start going thick-headed without thinking reason!" Izzy exclaimed. "You don't know what you're up against!"

"He seems to be in another world now, Izzy," Tentomon said. "Quite frankly, I wouldn't provoke him."

"Besides you're in no condition to fight," said Joe. "You two need to sit down."

"But we've got to do something," Tai replied angrily.

"Then lets think," said Gatomon.

"Yeah. I'm sure TK and Kari will be fine. They're very resourceful kids," Patamon stated.

"Man. What a jerk," Mimi said. "How could he have done just a cowardly thing? He goes and kidnaps two children. I know he's very been very giving."

"No kidding, Mimi. He's a Devimon. He has no heart," said Palmon.

"I don't give a damn who he is!" the goggle boy said. "I'll never forgive him for this."

"So, what now? He's probably long miles away from where we currently stand," Joe replied. "We would be signing our own death warrants if we go over there and stop him. War Greymon couldn't even touch him."

"Don't be so over dramatic, Joe," Gomamon said.

"He's right. I've never fought anybody that strong," the mega replied. "I couldn't even see his movements."

"Wait a second! He mentioned something about the tail! The tail! War Greymon, did you remember seeing that tail on that creep?"

"Tai. That's it! Devimon's naturally don't any a tail, but this one had one. If we attempted to remove it, it could cause his energy to deplete. We'll get him where he least suspects it."

"Good plan, Tai! I never thought you would end up having a good idea," said Tentomon.

"Affirmative," said Izzy. "Looks like we'll be giving you a hand then."

"No way. There's no way I'm putting your lives at risk," Tai replied. "This is a battle that War Greymon and myself must take part in alone. I know that we'll get our asses kicked but it's better than to have that creep kill my sister and TK."

"Tai. Just listen to yourself, you will need help. Whether you like it or not, we're coming along," said Gatomon. "Besides, Kari is out there and I can't sit around and not do a thing about it."

"I agree. Remember when you said that there was no I in team," Patamon stated. "Do you remember?"

"Yeah, but you saw what happened. He'll slaughter you guys," said Tai. "Patamon, you've nearly disappeared and TK couldn't bear to stand to see you get killed."

"I'll do everything in my will to protect TK. Even if it costs my very own life."

"The same goes for Kari."

"But, you guys.." the leader stuttered.

"What do you think, Tai?" War Greymon asked. "We better make a decision quickly or else Devimon flees off to a far off location."

Tai began to rethink his plans and looks over to the two digimon. He had to bring Gatomon and Patamon, since it was their partners who were kidnapped in the first place. The leader then looks toward War Greymon and snaps his fingers. He now had an idea of what he was planning to do next.

"You got an idea, Tai? What did you come up with?"

"Izzy. You guys stay here and wait for Sora. You let her know about everything. I don't expect Matt to be coming back for a long time, so don't worry about him. Patamon. Gatomon. You two are coming with me. You might serve as a distraction while we take advantage over the situation."

"Oh, so we're decoys?" Gatomon asked. "We'll do our best, Tai."

"You can count on us."

"It's settled then. We're off to save Kari and TK! We just might have a chance of winning this."

Just then, a voice bellowed out from behind the brushes as the entire group turned to face the source of the voice.

"You don't have a chance in hell."

Leomon came walking out from the brushes and he went up towards the Digi-Destined children. They were glad to see their old comrade from File Island.

"Leomon! Cool! You're back! So were you here the whole time?" Tai asked.

"Yes. That creature is far stronger than you think. War Greymon and the little ones alone won't be enough to stop him. In order to even the odds, you're going to need my help."

"But what makes you so sure," Mimi asked. "War Greymon is a mega and that Devimon easily cold-clocked him."

"I know because I fought him before he confronted you. I used my best attack, but it wasn't enough. Tai, you will need my help. I might not do much, but I'll help even the odds."

"With a power we're facing, we'll definitely need your help," said War Greymon.

"Just a question, Leomon," Tai asked. "Did you Sora and Biyomon coming by?"

"Yes. I did see them coming their way over here."

"And Matt?"

"You mean the boy with the Gabumon? I have seen no signs of him. I'm sorry."

"Poor TK," Patamon replied. "That's it! Let's get going you guys! TK and Kari need our help."

"Theres no time to waste," Tai said. "Izzy, you know what to do."

"I've got everything covered. We'll let Sora know about your whereabouts. We'll be meeting with you later. Good luck."

"Thanks. War Greymon! We're heading off!"

"It's about time."

Tai jumps onto the mega's back and clenched on to prevent himself from flying off. Patamon and Gatomon managed to grip onto Tai's back. War Greymon quickly flew up and soared through the skies. Leomon runs off following the mega's flight by foot.

"Wow! Since when did Leomon achieve such speed," Patamon asked.

"It must be an instinct. Either that, or he must have trained himself while we were in the real world," War Greymon stated.

"Can you pick up the energy signal of Devimon," Gatomon asked. "I can't even pick up anything."

"Yes. It's faint but I can sense it. He's definitely at a far distance."

"Alright. You just keep up with your senses," Tai said. "Too bad you digimon got that sixth sense."

The mega soars through the skies while leaving a trail of chi energy. Leomon wasn't too far behind from following War Greymon. His speed had greatly increased and he was showing no signs of sudden fatigue.

_"If I keep up at this rate, I'll be able to catch up."_

_"Leomon. This is War Greymon. We're going to head on over to the left. Remember to catch up with us."_

_"Yes. You just lead the direction."_

_xxxxx_

Meanwhile, back over at the landing area, Devimon was inside the crater as he dropped the two kids. TK and Kari looked up at the demon with terrified looks.

"Don't let him scare you, Kari. I'll make sure to protect you."

"I hate him, TK! He kidnapped us and he hurt my brother!"

"My, what a shame. I should have destroyed that damn traitor Agumon when I had the chance. That boy got in my way."

"That boy is going to come back with War Greymon. They're going to make you sorry. I'm sure Gatomon and Patamon are coming as well. They can digivolve and they will punish you."

"Is that so, boy? So, are you really willing to protect this girl despite not having any power or digimon to aid you?"

"Yes. You don't scare me one bit. I've faced a Devimon before and I'm not going to let another one scare me again."

"How charming, a little prince standing up to protect his princess? I find this quite amusing. Are you humans always this naïve? I think you've just proved that to me."

"We're not naïve. Tai and War Greymon are coming, mark my words."

"I really hope that they do. I want to see if Agumon is smart enough to join my elite."

"He'd rather die than join ruthless thugs like you," Kari said. "He's twice the digimon that you are."

"Ha. We'll see about that. He's a warrior. He'll make the right decision."

xxxxx

Elsewhere, War Greymon and Leomon were drawing nearer to the exact location of Neo Devimon's whereabouts. The mega was picking up an energy signal, which indicated that the enemy was closer than previously thought.

"Alright, we're going to start lowering. I'm sure that we're getting closer."

"Ok. You two better hang on tight!"

"Just don't go puking on my porky," Gatomon teased.

"I'm not a pig!"

_"Remember, he carries that device around his eye. He'll easily trace our energy signals."_

_"You're right, Leomon. I almost completely forgot about it. He'll definitely know about our whereabouts."_

"Alright, I just remember that he had that device. If suspicions tell me correctly, it would easily trace a digimon's position. In that case, we better hit this bastard head on!"

xxxxx

Devimon looked through his device and picked up several new power readings heading for his current position. He looked up to the skies in shock. TK and Kari turned to see what the invader was looking at.

"There's a new reading coming quickly to this area! Theres one, wait! No, there's two of them! I bet that boy is with them. The powers are at 322 and 334. One of them has to be War Greymon, without a doubt. But how dare he attempt to challenge me?! Doesn't he realize that he stands no chance?"

"Yeah! Tai and the others are coming," TK exclaimed. "You're in for it, Devimon."

"I knew he would come," said Kari. "Now you're going to pay."

"No! It is him!"

Devimon's eyes widened as he looked through the skies to see War Greymon heading for his exact position. He also turned his attention to sudden footsteps from a far distance to find none other than Leomon.

"They're both here?! It's that Leomon again!"

War Greymon lands on the ground and stood next to Leomon. The two warrior digimon stood their ground as they faced off against their new common enemy. Tai jumped off of the mega's shielded back with Patamon and Gatomon.

"Do you guys see TK or Kari anywhere," Tai asked.

"I can smell them," Gatomon replied. "But I'm not too sure."

"Well! I see you guys have found me," said Devimon. "You managed to work together to stop me?"

"Doesn't really matter, now does it?" War Greymon said.

"Alright, lets try out another question. Why did you decide to find me?"

"Don't play us like we're idiots," Tai exclaimed. "Give back my sister and TK! They did no wrong to you!"

"So, War Greymon, have you decided to join our elite?"

"I made a decision. You can take that offer and shove it."

"Now meet our demands! Give us back TK and Kari," Tai repeated himself.

"Damn. I really expected better from you, Agumon," Devimon replied. "How can you be such a fool! Surely you two don't really think you even stand a chance against me?"

"Devimon. You talk too damn much," said Leomon.

The beast warrior unstrapped his sword and threw it to the side. The sword landed on the ground and left an imprint around it. Everyone looked on with surprise.

"So, you were armored?" War Greymon asked.

"Yeah. You should be too," the beast warrior replied. "Now, I feel much better. I knew that sword was much too heavy."

"Uh! That Leomon's power just jumped up to 408," Devimon said. "Unbelievable!"

"Well. Looks like I'll be removing my armor as well," War Greymon said.

"Don't tell me that you were fighting in heavy armor," Tai said. "You should at least fight better without your arm gauntlets."

The mega proceeded to remove his arm gauntlets and the armor covering his shins. He had never felt much better than he already has. War Greymon pops his neck and stretches his entire body.

"And now Agumon just went up to 416!"

Devimon stared down his new opposition with sheer delight. The demon started laughing out loud, which didn't suite well for the warriors. Tai, Gatomon and Patamon stood at the sidelines to watch the battle soon unfold.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! You think this makes a difference?! Even if you removed your entire clothing to reduce your weight, you still wouldn't have any hopes of defeating me! Your such sad cases!"

"If you think power is everything, then you're no fighter," War Greymon said. "Even you should know with all of your experience."

"Yes. But there's also no place for idiocy in our elite. You are a traitor to our team! As a result, you and the damn children will die!"

War Greymon and Leomon got into fighting positions before they made their move towards Devimon. Tai cheered on from the sidelines.

"Go, War Greymon! You guys can do it!"

As soon as the duo went for their first assault, Devimon flew eight at them and quickly phased out from sight. This caught the duo completely by surprise. War Greymon turned around and saw what he thought was not possible. Devimon appeared behind the duo and delivered two elbow smashes to their exposed backs. War greymon and Leomon reacted to the hits and they jumped backwards. They landed on their feet and prepared themselves for the worst. They couldn't believe that Devimon had caught them off guard with tremendous speed.

"Hes too fast!" War Greymon exclaimed. "I didn't even have time to react."

"He charged right at us from the forefront, but he was able to strike our backs?" Leomon questioned the demon's motives.

"I'll say this, you're defenses are not that bad. I commend you," Devimon said.

"Man! This is freaking crap!" Tai cried out. "I didn't even see that ass move!"

"That should keep you alive for the next few minutes, because I plan on attacking with my full power on my next turn," said Devimon.

_"Since when did he show this display of power?!"_Leomon said in thought.

_"It has to be his tail. Devimons naturally have no tails. That must be his weak point,"_ War Greymon thought.

"Before you still think you have high hopes on emerging victorious, you should know that there are two other elite warriors. My two partners and they are both superior in strength."

The duo looked on with horrified looks at the thought of stronger enemies than Neo Devimon. If this monster was able to take them down, then what were their chances against the two other warriors? Slim to none. Absolutely no chance in hell. This was it. The end of the digital world.

"No! That can't be!" Tai exclaimed. "That's just not possible!"

"I can't believe it," Gatomon replied.

"They're even stronger than Devimon?" Patamon pondered.

"Ha! Ha! What's the matter you two?!" Devimon taunted to duo. "I thought I would get much better sport than this! Despair has managed to overcome your confidence?"

"So if we beat you, we still have your two buddies to tangle with," Leomon said.

"You know I could have waited to hear that," War Greymon replied.

"So, does it thrill you?"

"Thrilled wouldn't be the perfect choice of wording," Devimon said. "I'd say that Agumon just crapped in his pants."

"I don't care if we end up getting our asses handed to him, we're still taking back TK and Kari. Even if it kills us," Tai exclaimed. "Where did you hide them?!"

"Hide? They're down in that crater behind me. They were getting annoying, so I left them there. They're alive for now."

"War Greymon, go and check it out."

"You got it, Tai."

War Greymon levitated up into the skies above as he looked down at the crater. He saw a girl and a boy waving over to him. War Greymon nodded and called out to his human partner.

"They're safe, Tai! We'll get them as soon as we beat this guy."

"Oh. Thank god."

"Ha! That's if you two idiots beat me! I don't think those brats would want a corpse to save them."

"That's enough out of you!" War Greymon growled as he flew down at the villain.

"Come and get some coward!" Leomon shouted.

The duo charged at Devimon with relentless force, which didn't seem to bother Devimon a single bit. There was not a trace of worry on the demon's face. The duo came right at Devimon and started their relentless attacks. Devimon easily blocked out their rapid punches. The duo was unsuccessful in attempting to catch Devimon off guard. They were hitting nothing but thin air.

Devimon reappears in front of the duo with his back turned against them. They came charging at Devimon with their fists ready to make contact. Devimon smirks as he ducks under and delivers a double mule kick to their faces. Devimon flies right off, but the duo jumped right back and came flying after him. They were then tricked as Devimon fell up above them. Devimon was levitating in the skies as the duo came flying up desperately. Suddenly, Devimon brought his arms down and unleashed a double beam attack. War Greymon managed to dodge within seconds, but Leomon had an unfortunate fate. His left arm got caught by a beam. War Greymon looked on as the other blast penetrated the ground below. An explosion occurred after the blast made impact with the ground. The other blast easily leveled a small mountain.

War Greymon lands back on the ground, but felt a presence appear from behind. He turns around as Devimon delivered a kick to the mega's chest. War Greymon was sent sailing backwards through the dirt.

"No! War Greymon!" the gogglehead cried out.

"Well, do you believe me now," Devimon asked.

"Damn you. Leomon, are you okay?"

"Yeah, but my left arm is broken. I can't even move it. That blast severely injured it."

War Greymon made it up onto his feet before he was met with laughter from Devimon.

"Next time, it will be you head!"

"So, War Greymon, do you have a new technique? After all, you recently reached the mega level."

"Yeah. I got one, but I don't think it will be enough. But there's always high hopes."

"Heh. Then lets see it. Anything is better than having to listen to that ridiculous laughter."

The battle has started! Devimon has proven to be a more formidable foe than previously thought. Will they be able to pull it through and allow Tai to save his sister and TK? One can only hope.

(Digimon Adventure first ending theme "I Wish" plays)

xxxxx

(Preview)

Tai: It's going to be one big rumble! Wait till you see how Devimon will handle a Terra Force and a newly developed technique which Leomon has been working on. It maybe an improvement from the Fist of the Beast King.

Devimon: Don't tell me that is all you got!

TK: I've seen enough!

Kari: We're not afraid of standing up to you!

Devimon: What?! An Angemon?! But how?! Those two brats have a Patamon that can digivolve?!

War Greymon: We'll pull it through. You can bet your bottom dollar on that.

Gatomon: Next time on Digimon Fusion, episode three!

**The Angel of Hope, Angemon Returns!**

Patamon: Don't miss it! Now it's my time to shine!

xxxxxx

SSJ4T: Well, we're done with episode two and we already got a big battle.

Tai: So, what ya think Goku?

Goku: Good for a DBZ ripoff.

Gohan: At least, you didn't have any references to the name of the Saiya-jins.

SSJ4T: You guys are mistaken. It's a dedication to DBZ using the heart and soul of the digimon characters. It's no crossover.

Takato: It works with me. Bring on the next chapter! Bring on the beer!

Max: Um, we're fresh out.

Guys: Aw crap!

Tai: Takuya, go fetch us some beer.

Takuya: But I can't without an ID.

Takato: Use mine. Don't worry, just say that you got a haircut.

Takuya: Fine, but you guys owe me.

Max: Hey, you didn't lose that Yu-Gi-Oh duel for nothing. Next time, the loser will buy us another pack of beer.

Takuya: Man, I gotta bag me those Egyptian God cards.

Goku: Um, so how do you play Yu-Gi-Oh? I've just began to have interest in it.

Gohan: Oh, dad. I can't believe you.

SSJ4T: Don't worry, Goku. We'll start with the basics. By the way, Kenshin will be here next time! Yes, we will have Battosai the Manslayer since Vash the Stampede was on last time. So, peace out!

Meanwhile, Takuya manages to buy the three Egyptian God cards instead of the beer.

Takuya: Ha! Ha! Now it's payback time!

Note: I'm no fan or consumer of beer, but I just had to add that in for kicks.


	3. The Angel of Hope, Angemon returns!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of it's characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine, it belongs to Akira Toriyama. I also don't own the character known as X, because max acorn created him and I got his permission to use him.

SSJ4T: Hey all! We just got our asses handed to us by Takuya's Egyptian God cards. Man, you used all that money to get those. Smart.

Takuya: Who's the man, now?!

Tai: I never knew when the kid would have pulled an ace out of his sleeve.

Takato: Tell me about it. Looks like we'll need Yugi to beat this guy.

Takuya: Uh-uh! Nobody beats me! Who's the man now?!

Kenshin: Hey! Is there enough room for a guest?

SSJ4T: Battosai! Or would you rather be called Kenshin?

Kenshin: Kenshin, because I've sworn never to kill again. So, I hear there's this fic series known as Digimon Fusion. Since Goku and Gohan checked it the last chapter, let me check this one out.

SSJ4T: Yeah! Yeah! Theres plenty of room.

Kenshin: What the hell is wrong with him?

Max: Takuya? Don't mind him. He's just savoring his victory for now. Luckily I was able to pick up a card of my own. It's enough to even wipe the floor with the three god cards. So, get ready to get your ass whooped, Takuya.

Takuya: Bring it on! I can go on all day!

SSJ4T: While these children get their Yu-Gi-Oh competition out of the way, enjoy the fic!

xxxxx

(Digimon Adventure theme "Butterfly plays as the opening sequence plays)

xxxxx

**The Angel of Hope, Angemon Returns!**

xxxxx

"So, War Greymon, do you have a new technique? After all, you recently reached the mega level."

"Yeah. I got one, but I don't think it will be enough. But there's always high hopes."

"Heh. Then lets see it. Anything is better than having to listen to that ridiculous laughter."

Devimon looked on to the duo as he continued laughing towards their attempts. He soon stopped as he began tp speak over them.

"So, are we making secret plans, my friends? Well, if thats the way you want to waste the last minutes of your lives, then go right ahead! You bunch of sad saps!"

War Greymon walked over to Leomon as he began to speak towards his ear, in order to prevent himself from being heard by Devimon. Leomon listened to the mega.

"So, you've got a new technique?"

"To be honest. It's a new variation of my usual finishing technique."

"Since my limb is shattered, it's going to be very difficult to concentrate. It will be time consuming."

"So, what do I do?"

"You need to keep him occupied for the time being."

"You better be damn sure that this is going to work."

"It will. Just trust me on this one, War Greymon. Besides I've been inching to experiment this new variation for quite a while. I sure hope it pays off."

"You're just in luck, my friend. We've got a target right in front of us. So you won't be disappointed after all."

"Yeah. We just better make it count or else we're screwed."

The duo began laughing to themselves, which caught Devimon's attention. The dark invader was taken back by their sudden laughter as if they had lost their minds completely. He couldn't believe that two adversaries were enjoying themselves in a situation such as this.

"They're laughing? Has insanity overtaken them?"

"Alright, Leomon! Do what you have to do! I'll keep distracted!"

"Good luck, War Greymon."

Tai, Gatomon and Patamon looked on from the sidelines. The boy crossed his finger and showed his support for his digimon. The rookies stood firm as they watched the next phase of the battle unfold.

War Greymon shoots off from the ground and flew right towards where Devimon stood. Leomon prepared for his new technique and powered up with energy. War Greymon came right at Devimon and started hammering away at the invader. However, Devimon was first to see this and began to slap away War Greymon's fists of fury. Leomon's body strained as more chi started to collect. Devimon took advantage of the mega and slams him to the ground. Devimon follows it by kicking War Greymon away. War Greymon goes sailing back as Devimon starts coming towards him for another assault. War Greymon springs up and manages to soar up towards the air. Devimon stopped to look up towards his adversary. The mega cups his hands over his head and began to collect a wave of orange energy. The energy collects at the palm of his hands. He calls out for his ultimate technique.

"Terra..."

Devimon's device went off as it picked up a new power level from War Greymon's sudden power up.

"It can't be! His power level went straight up to 924! Damn! It's still increasing! Somehow, he can focus all of his energy into a single point!"

Just then, Devimon picked up another strong power signal from the opposite direction. His device went off and he looked towards his left to find Leomon powering up his new technique. His eyes widened in shock as he saw the display of the new power level. It was far stronger than from War Greymon's power up.

"What?! Leomon's power just jumped up towards 1020! No, it's now 1030! This is unbelievable!"

"FORCE!!"

War Greymon hurls the orange sphere down towards Devimon. The invader looked on and managed to jump away from the energy sphere. War Greymon managed to curve-ball the sphere and sent it flying towards Devimon, as if it were a homing missile. Devimon managed to place out his hands and watched as the sphere was coming closer. As the sphere was caught by his hands, it exploded and caught Devimon in the explosion. War Greymon looked on and hoped that he had done the invader in. However, that all changed as the smoke was clearing away. War Greymon's eyes widened as Devimon stood unscathed with his arm stretched out.

"Ugh! He cancelled it out! My Terra Force was caught and dispatched!"

"Damn! This guy sure isn't normal! Man, what a tough break!" Tai cried out. "C'mon, War Greymon! Hang in there!"

"Ah! Agumon! Let me show you how it's done!" the invader called out.

Devimon raised his hand up and powered up an energy blast. He then throws the blast towards War Greymon. The blast caught War Greymon and he was sent flying down with massive damage to his body. He landed with a thud and was left laying unconscious. Deimon lands right down and picks up War Greymon by his neck.

"Now, say goodbye!"

Leomon finally completed his power up and formed a wave of energy around his fingers. He looks over to Devimon and makes his primary target. Phase one of the plan was completed. Now it was onto phase two.

"Looks like someone is going to die today."

Devimon's device started going off as he looks towards Leomon's position. He gasped and read the new power level reading from Leomon. He couldn't believe his very own eyes and could hardly believe that such a low-class digimon warrior was capable of producing such a high powered technique.

"A power at 1330!! Thats impossible! There shouldn't be any digimon to produce a power that high in this sector! And the worst part is that it's all focused into his finger tips?! How?! How did they do it?!"

"Tai! Look!" Gatomon said. "It's Leomon!"

"I never felt such a power!" Patamon. "He's only a champion, yet he's able to produce a mega-level technique!"

"Now! Eat this, demon!! Lion's Wrath!!"

Leomon points his finger tips towards Devimon and shoots out a long, spiral-like blast which was shaped like that of a lion's face. Devimon's eyes widened as the blast came hurtling towards him at a rapid pace. War Greymon couldn't believe what he saw and barely was able to keep up with the speed of the blast. Devimon cried out as the blast connected with him head-on. A huge explosion occurs and a bright light flashed over the battlegrounds. War Greymon and Leomon shielded themselves from the massive debris that was being collected from their surroundings. Tai jumps away while holding down Patamon and Gatomon.

"Damn! He should have warned us before doing that!" Tai exclaimed.

"What a powerful attack!" Gatomon cried out. "I just hope that did that jerk in!"

The dust slowly started to clear away and Leomon looked on desperately to see if his victim had been done in. To everyone's dismay, Devimon was still standing, but he wasn't as unscathed as the last time. His right shoulder armor pad was broken off with a minor injury on his shoulder. However, there was a major devastation from behind the demon. A tall mountain once stood, but the blast easily demolished it to the ground. Leomon couldn't believe how quickly his adversary was able to maneuver away from such an attack.

_"He...He dodged it! But there's no one that could move so quickly! He's no ordinary digimon!"_

"Ha! My, my! It went right through my armor. That was quite a technique. Imagine if that would have hit me. I would have been finished off for sure."

"That was my last hope."

"Luckily, your aim was a little off. Now, there was a little trick I was going to show you. Remember, the one I was going to use on you before I left?"

_"Damn! This is the end of me for sure."_

"Now, hold still. This will only take a moment."

With that said, Devimon raised his arm and started collecting energy to form his next technique. Leomon stood in defense as Devimon powered up to form a blast that would finish off the brave warrior beast. Tai and the others looked on with horror. Devimon cried out as he was set to throw the blast at Leomon. But just as he was about to unleash it, Devimon froze stiff at the last moment. His eyes widened as his body was stiff and it disabled him from moving.

"What?! My body is stiff! What could have..."

Everyone looked on and were quite relieved that Devimon's attack was halted. Devimon turned around to see War Greymon taking a grasp at Devimon's battle tail.

"Ha! You got too careless, Devimon! Look what I got here! Your battle tail!"

"But how did you know?!"

"Tai kind of figured that it would have been your weakness and I've just taken advantage of this situation. Looks like it really payed off."

"Whew! I knew it would work! That was just a lucky guess on my part!" Tai replied.

"Yeah, you're pretty lucky at guessing," Gatomon said.

Devimon fell to his knees as his body stiffened more and he felt his power decreasing rapidly. War Greymon held an even tighter grip, in order to stun the demon for quite a while. He looks over and calls out towards Leomon.

"Leomon! Hurry up and do that technique again! Hurry! I've got him down!"

"Right! This time I won't miss! You keep him tight! Don't let go of that tail! I can only do this once more!"

"Looks like we might actually win this, Gato!"

"I think you're right, porky! That prediction on Tai's part really came off really well."

"Gato. What did I tell you about that 'porky' name? I'm not a pig!"

Devimon seethed as he looked up towards War Greymon and began to cry out for mercy. War Greymon tightened the grip even more.

"Agumon! Surely, you won't go through with this?! You wouldn't dare kill me?! I'm an elite!"

"I don't care who you are! You don't go and try to kill us! You tried to force me to join your blood-thirsty group and you nearly killed Tai! But the lowest act you've ever committed was kidnapping both TK and Kari! You don't deserve to call yourself an elite warrior. You're a damn coward! You don't deserve a second chance!"

"Please! I beg of you! If you let go of me, I promise to leave this digital plane! I promise never to hunt you down again. I'll never kill another living creature again! Please, let me go and I'll change my ways!"

"War Greymon! Don't listen to that scumbag!" Tai cried out. "He's deceiving!"

"Hell! I'll even tell the others that you won't join our cause!"

"No! Close your thoughts, War Greymon!" Leomon cried out. "He is deceiving you! Whatever he says, don't let go of that grip!"

"Please! Just let me go and I'll leave this world. You'll never see me again!"

"Bite me!" War Greymon exclaimed.

"Have it your way then, my friend," Devimon muttered as he looked up and blinded War Greymon's eyes with a flash.

"No! War Greymon!"

War Greymon was now momentarily disabled and this allowed Devimon to take a huge advantage. Devimon delivers an elbow shot to War Greymon's chin as the mega went flying backwards. War Greymon lands on the ground with many multiple injuries.

"No! That jerk cheated! War Greymon! Please, get up! You can't lose!" Tai cried out. "Get up! Don't stop!"

Devimon flies right down on War Greymon and smashes his foot down onto War Greymon's exposed abdomen. The mega cries out as he heard his ribs slowly being crushed by the sheer weight of Devimon's foot. Devimon smirked as he eyed the others.

"That was cheap! He was offguard!" Leomon muttered.

"What a treat! I knew that you would fall for such a trick. You should have known that devil men such as myself were capable of pulling off such underhanded tactics. You were clearly a victim. How could I have thought of you as such a warrior? A warrior should never hesitate to kill. You were far too slow to complete such a task. So, you care to see a demonstration?"

With that said, Devimon started laughing maliciously as he pressed his foot deeper into War Greymon's abdomen. Everyone cringed as War Greymon's ribs were being smashed. Tai attempted to save his partner but was held back by Patamon and Gatomon.

"Let me go! I ahve to save him! That bastard is going to kill him!"

"You'll just end up giving your own life away! Devimon won't hesitate to kill you!" Gatomon exclaimed.

"War Greymond would rather sacrifice himself for you than you for him," Patamon replied. "Don't be stupid! Kari doesn't want you to die!"

"Kari..."

Tai fell down to his knees and looked on towards the battlefield. He grasped his digivice tightly and hoped for a comeback from the mega. He wished for a miracle to rise to the occasion and save War Greymon from certain death. War Greymon screamed out with tremendous bloody murder as his ribs were being crushed under the demon's foot weight. HE felt nearly every ounce of his life force being drained away. Was this the end for the brave mega warrior?

"Theres no hurry, my friend! You can suffer more! Suffer terrible agony! Scream like you've screamed before! Do you enjoy eternal pain?"

The venom from Devimon's voice was enough to set off everyone and it caused Tai's blood to boil like never before. But the boy held back as he knew the consequences of losing his own life in the process. Leomon could not even move as he knew that his power was much too low. He couldn't save War Greymon and fighting Devimon in his current condition would be considered sucicide. Devimon looks over to Leomon and smirks.

"Just be patient, Leomon. You'll get your turn soon. Why don't you take this moment to use whatever you want? C'mon, I'm right here! I'll give you a head start."

"Why? You'll only dodge it again.."

War Greymon cried out as Devimon pressed his foot deeper and the screams were enough to scare Kari and TK. Kari held onto TK as tears came down her eyes.

"It's horrible! I can't bear to hear that screaming! TK! Don't tell me that this is going to be the end!"

"Kari! We have to stay tough! I'll protect as much as I can, but we have to believe in ourselves. We have to stand up against that creep. What do you say? I'm sick of being scared and hiding in the shadows! Its time to get tough!"

Kari wiped her tears away as she nodded. The children climbed out of the crater and watched as their digivices started to glow. TK held his digivice and watched as a beam came shooting over towards Patamon. Gatomon and Tai looked on.

"Whoa! Wheres that light coming from?!"

"Tai! Look! It's TK and Kari! Patamon is receiving power from TK! Looks like we're about gain more of an advantage! Hang in there, War Greymon!" Gatomon cried out.

"Patamon! It's time to show this bully what we're made of! It's time to show him the power of Angemon! We took down one Devimon before and we can do it again!"

"Yes! I can feel your hope coarsing through me! I can feel my power growing! Thank you, Takeru. It's my time to shine!"

"Digivolve!"

(Digimon Zero One Evolution theme "Brave Heart" plays)

"Patamon shinka!!"

The digivice lit up as Patamon underwent a magnificent transformation. His body started to increase in size from that of a small mammal into that of a large, human-like figure. The figure grew numerous angel wings on his back and his body became more muscular. A helmet formed over his face and a long golden rod appeared in his hands. The angelic figure came flying out of the light and stood before everyone.

"Angemon!!"

"Alright! Angemon!" Tai exclaimed.

"Way to go, Patamon! Now Devimon is in for it," Gatomon said.

"Show him what you're made of!" TK exclaimed. "Don't hesitate. You can finish him."

Angemon nodded as he turned to face Devimon with deadly intentions. The invader looked on with shock as his device started to pick up a new energy reading from the newly evolved digimon.

"Yes. Angemon has the holy advantage over Devimon," Leomon said. "no matter how powerful this Devimon may consider himself to be, he will be very vulnerable to everyone of Angemon's holy attacks."

"Angemon...you can do it.." War Greymon muttered. "You've got the holy advantage...I'm pretty much worn out.."

Devimon's eyes widened as he finally picked up Angemon's official power level through his device. He couldn't believe that a champion was able to achieve such a power level from a short burst of desperation on a little boy's part. He looked as if he were about to have a heart attack.

"His power level is at a...1307?! No!!"

Angemon powered up as he flew right over at Devimon with his fist stretched back. His fist started emitting a bright light. Devimon was easily blinded by this holy light and was unable to detect Angemon's chi movement. The angelic warrior calls out as he prepares to unleash his ultimate attack on the distracted devil man.

"Hand of Fate!!"

Angemon's fist punches right through Devimon's armored chest. Devimon cried out as Angemon's powerful fist caused a dent right into Devimon's armor. Devimon goes staggering backwards as Angemon kneeled. The angelic warrior had used up most of his energy from that assault on Devimon. TK and Kari cheered on for the angel while everyone else were wiping their foreheads in relief. War Greymon quickly got up onto his feet and snatched Devimon from behind and applied full nelson to restrain the devil man.

(End theme)

"Way to go, War Greymon!" Tai cried out. "What an awesome comeback! Alright, we can take it from here, Angemon!"

Devimon struggled as War Greymon held tightly onto Devimon. The invader tried everything within his power to break free of the mega's grip. Leomon looks and began to gather more energy for his repeated attack.

"I can't believe that you still have power!!"

"Leomon! Do it again!! You're going to have to try it again! Angemon was able to get a good hit in! We have to really hurry!"

"Alright! I've just started as you can see. I will need some time again! Why didn't you just grab his damned tail?!"

"Because, he'll just cut it off. I'm not that stupid."

"Curse you, Agumon! Damn those kids for doing this to an elite such as myself! I've been overpowered by children's digimon?!"

Devimon started to struggle once again as War Greymon held tighter. The grip from War Greymon was slowly starting to loosen, but Devimon was much to weak to even make a counterattack. The holy fist was able to stun the devil man completely.

"Damn that boy and his Angemon! That strike of his has left me weakened! Let me go, Agumon! You'll die too if he kills me! Don't you even care!!"

"Well, it'll definitely worth the payoff!"

"War Greymon! No! You can't do this! Just move out of the way!" Tai cried. "You don't have to do this!"

"I must, Tai! It's the only way to defeat this menace and insure that he never returns again!"

"But, there has to be another way!" Kari cried out.

"I'm afraid that I'll have to agree with War Greymon on this," said Angemon. "He'll give his own life to ensure your protection, Taichi. He will do this to destroy Devimon for good."

"But...I just...I can't watch..."

The goggle boy was much too stunned to even watch as he looked down to the ground. The worst thing that could possibly happen was his own digimon giving up his life to save another. Tai would have done this if his own sister were the one who was about to be murdered by a heartless monster. Tai would be doing the same thing as War Greymon was doing now.

"What?! Are you insane, Agumon?! Have you lost your mind?! You'll die as well!"

"If it's the only way to defeat you, then so be it.."

"War Greymon. This is it. You better have second thoughts, because this will be for the last time. Have you made your decision?"

"Yes..."

"Very well. This blast will be enough to destroy you both!"

"No!! Leomon!!" Tai cried out. "There has to be another way to ensure a victory!!"

"Aren't you ready yet?!" War Greymon cried out. "My ribs are broken!!"

"Let me go, Agumon! I promise to leave this digital plane for good!"

"Don't start that bullshit again. You won't blind me again. You're tricks won't save you from this."

Leomon forms an energy wave through his fingertips as he looks towards his primary target once again. He makes a direct target towards Devimon's chest. The damaged armor exposed an opening into Devimon's bare chest.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, War Greymon. Prepare yourself!"

"Do it, Leomon! Do it now!!"

"No, wait!" Tai exclaimed.

"No! You can't do this!!" Devimon cried out. "This can't be happening to me!"

"Lion's Wrath!!"

Suddenly, everything went into slow motion just as Leomon fired his finishing beam towards a restrained Devimon. Tai cried out and War Greymon was prepared to meet his fate within several seconds. The blast came ever so closer as Devimon's eyes widened and his once precious life was flashing before his very own eyes. There were sudden heartbeats throughout the whole scene. Tai had sudden tears coming down his eyes just as he was about to witness the downfall of his very own digimon partner. War Greymon was set to sacrifice himself to destroy Devimon.

Elsewhere, the masked person looked on from a tree. He witnessed what was about to occur. he had seen Tai expose his weaknesses and War Greymon about to sacrifice his own life. He started to speak on behalf for the goggle boy.

"Tai. This is not the end for War Greymon. This is just only the beginning, my friend. You two are about to embark on a journey after this fight is over."

Just what is this masked man talking about? Will War Greymon actually sacrifice his own life for the sake of others and will Tai pull through his sudden nervous breakdown?

(Digimon Adventure first ending theme "I Wish" plays)

xxxxx

(Preview)

TK: We have won! Devimon is done for!

Tai: But War Greymon is disappearing. Don't leave me, friend!

Masked man: Taichi. I have come to save Agumon. You two need to come with me. Your training starts with me in the Other Realm. If you wish to get stronger, then you will have to come with me. Do you two accept?

Tai: You bet!

Devimon: Don't be celebrating too soon my friends! You may have defeated me, but I have two more powerful allies about to arrive in this digital plane within a year's time! Be prepared for the worst to come! You haven't won at all! The war has just begun!

Kari: You guys! We have to prepare for the new invaders in one year's time!

Leomon: I shall take Gatomon and Patamon into some proper training of my own.

TK: I sure hope it pays off for them.

Gatomon: Next time on Digimon Fusion, episode four!

**The Masked Fighter named X!**

Agumon: Don't miss it!

xxxxx

Max: Yes! X will finally make his actual debut next time! Now, I'm looking forward to this!

Tai: Yeah, since we'll be training under you. Just don't make you have to do any gravity training. It's tough as hell.

Max: Sorry, but you'll need to take it. Goku did it. I did it. The D3s have done it. Now it's your turn.

Takato: Sucks to be you.

Tai: At least, I'll be strong.

SSJ4T: Actually, the training will be for Agumon. Hey, so what card are you going to pull out. Takuya is about to unleash his God cards!

Max: I summon the powerful, Ascendant warrior card! It has the power to even wipe the floor with all three cards! Say bye bye to your life points, Takuya.

Takuya: Aw, crap! No! You beat me...

Max: Nothing beats the Ascendant Warrior card! I'm the man!

Kenshin: That was a good episode. So, who's next to get invited?

SSJ4T: Next time, its going to be Yusuke Urameshi from Yu Yu Hakusho.

Tai: Oh man, Yusuke is coming!

Takato: Lets just see how strong his Spirit Gun is compared to my Hazard Wave!

SSJ4T: We'll see next time. Until then, peace out everyone!


	4. The Masked Fighter Named X!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of it's characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine, it belongs to Akira Toriyama. I also don't own the character known as X, because max acorn created him and I got his permission to use him.

SSJ4T: Hey peeps! Takuya had just surrendered after getting beat by Max. So, what do you have to say for yourself, Takie?

Takuya: Never underestimate the power of an ascendant. These god cards mean jack!

Max: I'm still the king of competition! Nobody can beat me!

Yusuke: Mind if I crash the party?!

Tai: Yusuke Urameshi? When did you get here?

Yusuke: I walked in here just a minute ago. I snuck through the backdoor.

SSJ4T: Dude, you can't just go breaking in here! They'll think you're a suspect!

Yusuke: Thats why I'll kick their asses with my spirit gun.

Takato: Hell, my Hazard Wave will kick the crap out of your Spirit Gun.

Yusuke: Wanna try me? I'm not in the mood.

Max: So how's that girl doing? Whats her name...? Keiko!

Yusuke: Don't start with that. She's only a friend.

Takuya: That's what they all say my friend.

Yusuke: Look, can't we just get that episode going. I want to see what happens next. I hear X makes his debut. I want to see it for myself.

SSJ4T: You heard the man, let's get the episode started! While we clean up around here, enjoy the fic.

xxxxx

(Digimon Adventure theme _Butterfly_ plays)

xxxxx

**The Masked Fighter named X!**

xxxxx

The goggle boy was much too stunned to even watch as he looked down to the ground. The worst thing that could possibly happen was his own digimon giving up his life to save another's life. Tai would have done this if his own sister were the one who was about to be murdered by a heartless monster. Tai would be doing the same thing as War Greymon was doing now.

"What?! Are you insane, Agumon?! Have you lost your mind?! You'll die as well!"

"If it's the only way to defeat you, then so be it.."

"War Greymon. This is it. You better have second thoughts, because this will be for the last time. Have you made your decision?"

"Yes..."

"Very well. This blast will be enough to destroy you both!"

"No!! Leomon!!" Tai cried out. "There has to be another way to ensure a victory!!"

"Aren't you ready yet?!" War Greymon cried out. "My ribs are broken!!"

"Let me go, Agumon! I promise to leave this digital plane for good!"

"Don't start that bullshit again. You won't blind me again. Your tricks won't save you from this."

Leomon forms an energy wave through his fingertips as he looks towards his primary target once again. He makes a direct target towards Devimon's chest. The damaged armor exposed an opening into Devimon's bare chest.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, War Greymon. Prepare yourself!"

"Do it, Leomon! Do it now!!"

"No, wait!" Tai exclaimed.

"No! You can't do this!!" Devimon cried out. "This can't be happening to me!"

"Lion's Wrath!!"

Suddenly, everything went into slow motion just as Leomon fired his finishing beam towards a restrained Devimon. Tai cried out and War Greymon was prepared to meet his fate within several seconds. The blast came ever so closer as Devimon's eyes widened and his once precious life was flashing before his very own eyes. There were sudden heartbeats throughout the whole scene. Tai had sudden tears coming down his eyes just as he was about to witness the downfall of his very own digimon partner. War Greymon was set to sacrifice himself to destroy Devimon.

Everyone blinked as the beam penetrated through Devimon's arm, which resulted to the beam going through War Greymon as well. Tai screamed out as both warriors were sent flying backwards. Each had a huge hole in the center of their chests. Blood came spewing from the open hole chests.

"_**DAMN YOU!!**_" the devil man roared, spitting blood out of his mouth.

They both landed on the ground while everyone else looked on. Tai came running over towards War Greymon's fallen body. Leomon looked on and lowered his head in shame.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me."

"War Greymon! No! You can't die!"

"Tai..."

"Tai! Is he going to be okay?!" TK asked. "Is he going to.."

"His wound looks terrible," said Kari. "I don't think he'll make it.."

"War Greymon. You're willing to do this for me?"

"Yes, Tai. You are my friend and I will always be loyal to you."

Leomon looked across to find Devimon's body a bloody mess. He walks over towards the fallen invader with a disgusted look on his face. He heard Devimon slowly muttering to himself. Leomon was able to pick up to what the devil man was speaking.

"How ridiculous to see myself in such a situation as this...Dying is sure a pain...What's even shameful is for me to die on this retched realm.."

"Heh. Take that demon. You deserve to die..."

"Got to hand it to that traitor..He's even willing to die for his human friend and you weaklings.."

"Fool. We can revive War Greymon, with the help of the four digicores. They're apart of the four holy beasts. They have the power to even resurrect digimon after facing death in a battle."

"Through the four digicores?"

"Yeah. The digicores will do the job. War Greymon will be back in no time."

"Damn you. Heh. But, at the same time, I'm glad that you've told me."

"What are you talking about?"

"I've just transmitted the information to my two partners. They're within the other regions of the digital planes. They've just realized that I am now defeated and they will come here.."

"No. How could I have forgotten that?"

"That's right. They're coming to exterminate this portion of the digital universe. You're all going to die. That includes you."

"How long until they come?"

"I'd say give it a year or so. That's the most time they will take to get here. That's a year as far as Earth time is concerned."

"In one year, two warriors are coming? Even stronger than you?"

"How do you like your odds now, fools? I hope you enjoy your last year. Heh.."

"Shut up. I've heard enough from you."

"Isn't it just sweet? You're all going to die and I shall be avenged. Looks like I'll be getting the last laugh after all. Ha. Ha. Ha."

Leomon growled angrily as he was about to strike the fallen villain, but then he felt his power drop. Devimon made his last breath and died at the scene. Leomon dropped his guard and kicked some dirt on the villain's corpse.

"You still laughing? Ha. Looks like you're not."

Just then, Leomon looked up to see the other Digi-Destined with their digimon. Not only were they together, but Sora was with them. The red-hair girl looked down at Tai and War Greymon. She gasped in shock as she ordered the team to lower themselves onto the ground to help their fallen allies.

"There they are!" Izzy cried out. "I see TK, Kari, Angemon, Gatomon, and Leomon."

"Tai and War Greymon are down! We've got to check this out!" Kabuterimon said.

"I hope that they're alright," said Sora.

As soon as everyone landed on the ground, Sora ran over to Tai. The goggle boy knelt by War Greymon's side. She saw the boy shedding tears and wrapped her arms around him.

"Tai. It's me, Sora. What happened here? War Greymon is dying, isn't he?"

Tai nodded as he began to uncontrollably sob on Sora's shoulder. She patted his back several times, in order to calm the boy's nerves down. The other children went over to comfort TK and Kari after a gruesome battle had taken place.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, deep within the trenches of the digital universe, there stood a lonely digital planet in the middle of nowhere. This was Planet Urliza. The planet was full of luscious rain forests and it teemed with unique digital life. Some were even rare enough to have never been seen anywhere else. However, there were two recent invaders that had occupied the planet to their liking. These were the two warriors, which Devimon was speaking of.

One of the individuals had the same device that Devimon carried. It started going off. The invader read the scout reading and peered over to his other partner.

"Neo Devimon. He's dead."

The two individuals were an Etemon, with battle armor, and a Metal Garurumon. A boy came walking out from the brushes with food. A smirk formed across his face as he bit into some well-cooked meat. The boy had spiked blond hair. His eyes were blue, almost like that of heaven itself. However, it sort of had a cold glare to them. He sat down next to Metal Garurumon and fed him a chunk of meat.

"He deserved it, Etemon. He was killed by several power levels that were under a thousand. Thank god that you're not an idiot like the Etemon I came across. I see you've been doing your homework lately."

"We don't get homework, but we get plenty of assignments. Can we leave this planet for later?"

"I must admit that these digicores sound interesting. I could make any wish that I desire come true. Yeah, let's leave this dump."

"Dump? But this place has plenty of live game to kill and grub on."

"True, but I'm sure we'll meet with Tai and the others there."

"Tai? Oh yeah. You told me about him."

"He has my brother held captive. He stole TK away from me and I'm going to take my brother back. I didn't walk away from the group and join the elite for nothing. Metal Garurumon and I have gotten stronger since then."

"What about Neo Devimon? Are we going to bring him back to life?"

"Why bother? We're better off without him. How about eternal life for ourselves?"

"An eternity of relentless combat! I love the way you're thinking my friend."

With that said, the duo entered their space pods and flew off from their current planet status and made their way through digital space. Since, they were apart from each other, they spoke to each other through their devices. Matt and Gabumon were in one pod, while Etemon had the other pod all to himself.

"The power of Angemon is incredibly high since the last time we fought together. He's gotten stronger over a short period."

"Maybe our devices are all screwed up. He couldn't have gotten that powerful."

"I don't think so. Especially from the damage that one strike Neo Devimon suffered from. I see that my brother has overcome his fear and become a determined Destined. TK, I'm coming for you and I'm getting back at that jerk for taking TK away from me."

"So, you think that your brother would join us? Just think about having Angemon on our side. We'll be indestructible."

"Thats not such a bad idea. I was just thinking about that myself."

"Yes! We'll destroy everyone who dare opposes us!"

"Yes. Tai will die and TK will become apart of our elite. I'll get the last laugh after all. This will be so sweet."

Gabumon looked on and was questioning his partner's judgment. Matt had been thriving to get revenge on Tai for quite a while. But no matter how much Matt has changed, Gabumon had been loyal and stuck to the boy's side.

_"I just wish we wouldn't have to resolve this dispute through violence, Matt. I really hope you realize the truth one day."_

xxxxx

Back on the digital world, the children gathered around War Greymon's fallen form. The mega slowly struggled as more blood came dropping from the hole. Tai had controlled himself.

"No. Please don't leave me, War Greymon," Tai said. "We've been through so much together."

"Tai...we'll meet again...I guarantee it.." the mega muttered.

"Tai. I'm sorry," Kari said.

"If only we hadn't been caught," TK replied. "This wouldn't have happened.."

"It's okay. I knew that this would be coming," War Greymon said. "It was only a matter of time.."

"War Greymon. Please, don't go. Like Leomon said, if we borrow the four digicores, then we'll restore you back without having to be reborn at Primary Village."

"Thanks. You're a true friend," the mega muttered.

With that said, War Greymon's body was slowly beginning to breakdown into data. Tai knelt in front of the mega and grasped his hand. Tears came swelling up in the boy's eyes.

"I don't think he'll be leaving you anytime now," a voice called out.

Everyone stopped as they looked around to find the source of the voice. Sora looked up as she pointed up to a figure looking down at them.

"look up there!"

It was the masked man who watched the entire battle unfold. He came flying down as he faced the entire Digi-Destined team. He walked over to Tai.

"Tai, I will ask for your cooperation."

"Hey, how do you know my name pal?"

"I'm going to save your digimon's life."

"How? You're not some sort of miracle god."

"No, but I'm pretty close. Trust me. I know what I'm doing."

"Tai. Just go ahead and let him," Sora replied. "I trust him."

"But.."

"It's better than to see Agumon see himself get deleted from existence," Izzy said.

"Alright, I trust you. Go ahead," Tai said.

"Thank you."

The masked man knelt over the fallen mega and placed his hands over his hole. A bright flash of light came scanning down the mega's chest as lost data was being reconfigured. War Greymon wrenched his teeth as his wound was beginning to heal. Tai looked on as his tears faded.

"War Greymon! Come on! You can go through with it!"

With that said, War Greymon's wound was completely healed and he de-digivolved back into Agumon. Tai ran over and picked Agumon up passionately. The masked man stood up and crossed his arms.

"Agumon! You're alive! I'm so glad! Thanks, masked guy! I owe you!"

"Just who are you?" Leomon asked. "I've never seen you before? Did you just watch the battle that had taken palce?"

"Yes. I did watch the battle."

"Why didn't you help us?" asked Kari. "we could used your help."

"This isn't my realm to defend. I wasn't assigned to defend this sector from outsiders."

"Then, what are you doing here and don't you resemble that masked guy from a certain Gundam television show?" Izzy asked.

"He does sort of look like that masked guy," said Tentomon. "Should I get his autograph?"

"I cannot reveal my true identity, but you can call me X. I did watch your battle and I was impressed with your team work. I was shocked to realize that you are willing to sacrifice yourself for the sake of others. Tai, you have a special digimon."

"So, how do you know my name?"

"I've been monitoring you and the other Digi-Destined since your first arrival. Your digimon have gotten stronger, but now you face a greater threat. Neo Devimon was just the tip of the iceberg. As you know already, he told you that two more invaders would arrive with much greater powers. He speaks the truth. Two warriors will indeed come here in one earth year."

"Damn! Then, how do we prepare for them?!" Tai asked. "Tell us? Our digimon can't go through some sort of training. We wouldn't know where to find some sort of advanced training."

"That is why I have came. I saved War Greymon's life because I see an unlimited potential to his power. But it is locked and I shall help you to unlock it."

"Unlock his true power?"

"Yes, Tai. Angemon has already proven that. However, TK, you must help Angemon to control his full power. Now, I've come up with a decision. Agumon. Tai. I would personally like to invite to come with me to my realm. I will prepare you two for your needs to combat the invaders."

"You want us to come? But what about the others?"

"The only strong warriors I see amongst this group are Leomon, Gatomon and Patamon. The others are good but they're just not good enough. They don't possess the unlimited potential like you four do. Leomon, I ask for you to train Gatomon and Patamon. They must realize their unlimited potential. TK and Kari are very special. They're no the children of hope and light for nothing. Tai, you possess the crest of courage, you will definitely be the one that takes the invaders down. If you're willing to accept, we extend our hands in friendship."

"Should I do it," Tai asked.

"Yes," Agumon muttered weakly. "We should accept his offer. I believe in him."

"Well, if you say so."

With that said, Tai shook X's hand. Agumon managed to get up onto his feet. Tai turned to face the others.

"Are you leaving, Tai?" TK asked.

"Yeah, but don't worry. We'll get the proper training from X and we'll be back. You guys just stick together. I might not be around but you guys should take care of yourselves. TK. I trust that you'll take care of my sister?"

"You can count on me!"

"Sora. I leave you in charge of the others. Remember to think about me. I'm sure I'll get some sort of message from you. Well, so long everyone."

Tai placed his hand on X. Agumon walks over and did the same. Sora calls out once again to the goggle boy and runs over to him. She embraces him and lets out a few tears. Tai pats her back and wipes the tears away from her eyes. A smile forms on Tai's face.

"Take care. Good luck on your training."

"Thanks. I'll be back. Don't you worry."

As soon as that happened, Tai and Agumon placed their hands onto X as they vanished from sight. Sora wiped her years away and faced the group.

"Remember that Tai will be coming back. We better prepare ourselves for the worst to come. I know you're all a little scared, but that's okay. We can overcome this fear. After all, we do have Leomon on our side now."

"I will help train the two with everything I have," the brave warrior replied. "It's going to be quite rough though."

"Oh, nothing that we can't handle," said Patamon.

"That's what you always say," replied Gatomon.

"So, how was Devimon able to find you guys so easily," Joe asked.

"Hey, Joe. Your shoe laces are untied," Gomamon said.

"I'm not falling for that old trick. You think I'll fall for it?"

"I don't know, but your shoes are untied."

"Ugh. I hate it when you're right."

"To answer your question, Joe, that is a device mounted on his head that seems to track an opponent's strength and position," said Leomon.

"So, there are digimon who created advanced forms of technology never seen on our home planet. This ought to be good research," Izzy said.

Mimi looked over towards Devimon's corpse and gasped to herself. She points over to the corpse, which caught everyone else's attention.

"You...You mean that?" Mimi asked. "Here, Joe, you pick that thing up."

"No way. You're asking me?!" Joe asked. "But won't he come back to life or something?

"Here let me do it," Sora said.

The red-head walks over to the fallen corpse and picks the device up. He mounts it on her face and presses a button to activate it. She was surprised to find an advanced mathematical calculation reading.

"What do you see, Sora?" Biyomon asked.

"Wow. This is advanced technology! This is one awesome device."

"Hmm. It looks a little banged up," Izzy replied. "But I think I should fix it using my computer."

"Good. We'll probably get some better readings out of it," Sora said. "We can definitely revamp it."

"Yeah, we'll see where we all stand as far as our power is concerned. I just hope that I'm strong," Palmon said.

"You're strong no matter what," Mimi replied.

"Ah, thanks, Mimi."

"I say we find ourselves some shelter," said Tentomon. "There's no use in standing around here."

"I agree," Sora replied. "We'll see if we can use those digicores like Leomon said. Is that right?"

Leomon nodded in agreement as he grabbed his arm. Everyone looked on as he twisted his arm back into it's right position. The children cringed from the bones popping and the shoulder being popped back into it's place.

"Yuck! That has got to hurt!" Mimi exclaimed. "I can't stand that sound."

"You be sure to find the digicores. You'll find the four holy beasts east of File Island. They reside on a mysterious island. You better hurry, because they have a dormant period It's drawing close. In the meantime, I'll be taking Gatomon and Patamon. TK and Kari are welcome to come."

"Yay! We can come!" TK said. "Alright! We get to see our digimon train!"

"Thats good to know," Kari replied.

"Yes. These two digimon will become a powerful asset once properly trained under my wing. We'll need their power against these two invaders, who will be here within an earth year. As of now, only I can train them properly."

"Isn't that too big of a responsibility on your part," Sora asked.

"I understand that, but we have to do this in order to stop the invaders."

The brave warriors scoops up Gatomon and Patamon under his arms, while TK and Kari were placed on top of Leomon's shoulders. The brave warrior was about to make off but turned to face the other children once again.

"In a earth year's time, we'll be back to see you. I'm sure you'll have the digicores by then and Tai will have returned. Tell Tai to be patient, if he returns early."

With that said, Leomon sprints off into the distance with Kari, TK and their digimon. The other children looked on and got themselves together to find the island to which Leomon was speaking of. From there, they will meet with the four holy beasts and gather the four digicores.

"I wonder what he should use the digicores for? Maybe we can use them to help increase our digimon's powers," Joe said.

"Yeah! Just wait and see until we stomp a hole onto those invaders!" Gomamon said. "Cause I'm definitely the 'mon around here!"

"Sora. Are you okay?" Biyomon asked.

"Yeah. Oh, Tai. Please come back soon. We'll definitely need your help."

xxxxx

Elsewhere, X brings forth Agumon and Tai onto a heavenly world with a long roadway in the middle section. Tai looked around in awe as if he were in heaven itself. Agumon touched the clouds around him. X cleared his throat, which caught the duo's attention.

"We didn't come here to check out the scenery. This is work guys. I understand that you two are all fun and games, but you know that business needs to get done. I've seen how you've helped Agumon digivolve and you become a determined, serious leader. I admire that, but it will take more than just that to ensure your status as the top Digi-Destined in the digital world. You have that unlimited potential to stand above the rest and defend the digital world from outsiders."

"So, tell me, X? What are we going to be doing for training?"

"Good question, Tai. You see this road in front of you? This is the roadway to my home turf. I live on one of the highest regions of the digital universe. I oversee everything that takes place on your section. Yes. I've seen your adventures with the other Digi-Destined."

"Answer another question. What do you want us to do on this road? Follow you?"

"Exactly. This road is said to be a million kilometers."

"What the hell?! A million kilometers?!" They exclaimed.

"That's right, but I can easily fly over this road within minutes. Hell, I can probably complete this in seconds."

"You're not serious..."

"I am. There's no time to waste. You two are to cross this road. By the way, if you plan on flying over this, you might want to rethink that strategy. Trust me. It's going to be tough as hell. Oh and be careful not the fall off the road, because you're going to drop into hell itself. I was the only mortal to even cross this road. I have faith that you two will be the next to complete such a feat. Now, lets get started."

With that said, X powers up an aura and soars across the road within a matter of seconds. Tai and Agumon sported widened-eye expressions. The goggle head stood on top of the road as he looked across with his miniscope.

"This miniscope can't find jack crap! This road looks endless!"

"Don't worry. If we put our minds to it, we'll cross this road. I'm sure of it!"

"I just hope that you're right, bud. Looks like we're in one hell of a roller coaster for this coming year."

"Just make sure not to fall off this road, Tai. We'll be serving burgers down in limbo for eternity. There's no way I'll be serving any burgers, since I'll just end up beating them all."

"That's a scary thought. We better keep our minds focused then. Let's go, buddy. We're making you go mega! Time to digivolve!"

With that said, Tai's crest and digivice lit up as they emitted a combined energy force, which allowed Agumon to digivolve through everyone of his present levels.

"Agumon! Warp shinka!!"

Agumon quickly evolves through his champion form, then his ultimate and finally his mega form. The new figure stood with metallic armor covering his body and claws locked in with gauntlets on his arms. His face was protected by a form of armor and red hair grew at the back of his head. He completes his evolution and cries out his mega name.

"War Greymon!!"

The mega scoops up Tai and places him on his back. War Greymon looks out towards the distance where X traveled and follows him by detecting the masked man's chi.

Back within the digital world, Sora and the others were beginning their journey over towards the location of the island where the four holy beasts reside. Garudamon, Kabuterimon and Lillymon traveled by air, while Ikkakumon traveled by sea. Their journey would help ensure the backup needed for their allies as they plan to battle the invaders. Time was definitely ticking and the children had better make this time period or preparations worth it.

Back in the other realm, War Greymon was now running across the roadway with Tai on his back. The boy held on tightly to prevent himself from falling off down into hell itself.

"Damn! I should know that wasn't such a good idea. Never listen to me again, War Greymon!"

"Ugh! Man! I used too much power in flight!"

xxxxx

Now that our heroes are preparing themselves, will it be worth it as the invaders make their way to the digital world? Why has Matt joined the evil elite and will he confront Tai in an inevitable showdown and how will this affect TK?

xxxxx

(Digimon Adventure first ending theme _I Wish_ plays)

xxxxx

(Preview)

Tai: Whew! This is one hell of a road!

War Greymon: Don't worry! We'll cross it.

X: I hope you guys do. This is just a light warm-up for me.

Tai: Ugh! You have got to be kidding!

Leomon: Gatomon! Patamon! Its time to toughen up! This is my school now! I'm going to turn you two into ruthless warriors. Those invaders won't show you any mercy!

TK: Gee. I wonder where my brother is at. I hope that he's okay.

Kari: He will be. Don't worry, TK.

Sora: Next time on Digimon Fusion, episode five!

**The Hell Training Begins! Preparation Against the Invaders!**

Gatomon: Don't miss it!

xxxxx

Yusuke: Damn! That's what I call some training! Genkai put me through crap, but that's harsh!

Max: Hey, it's the only way to start. I couldn't have thought of a better warm-up exercise than that.

SSJ4T: If you call that a warm-up exercise, I really don't want to find out what the real training is like.

Tai: Yeah. I really want to make a pass on that.

Yusuke: Later, guys. I've got some Spirit Detective work. Keep it up with that fine episode work.

SSJ4T: Thanks!

Takato: So, who's on the show next time?

SSJ4T: As far as I know, TK and Spike Spiegel from Cowboy Bebop.

Takuya: Man, Spike is going to be on? We're going to have one heck of a show. He just better not plan on shooting us.

SSJ4T: I told him not to bring any guns. We should be cool. We'll, we have just run out of time. Hope to see you guys next time! Peace out guys!


	5. The Hellacious Training Begins! Preparat...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of it's characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine, it belongs to Akira Toriyama. I also don't own the character known as X, because max acorn created him and I got his permission to use him.

SSJ4T: Hey guys! As you saw last time, we're just getting underway with the saga! Our heroes are getting themselves prepared for one hell of a showdown against the invaders!

Max: And the best part is the fact that I'm in this series!

SSJ4T: Yeah, X. So, what kind of harsh training do you have planned for poor Tai and Agumon.

Max: Very harsh. I hope you're up for it.

Tai: I'm ready for anything!

Spike: Mind if I chill here, guys.

SSJ4T: Hey! Shouldn't you be out collecting a bounty head, Spike?

Spike: My Bebop is wrecked. Looks like I'll have to chill here until it gets fixed. So this is where you guys check out the latest fic?

Takato: That's right, Mr. Spike, sir.

Spike: Ugh. I hate being called sir. Just call me Spike. I need a cigarette.

Max: How about some weed?

Spike: Hmmm. Close enough. You better give me your best joint.

Max: Want some, SSJ4T?

SSJ4T: Nah. I quit.

Max: Ah, man. But that leaves more for me.

TK: I'm I late guys?

Takuya: You're just in time. We're about to check the fic.

TK: Whats Spike from Cowboy Bebop doing here?

Spike: Just chilling until the Bebop gets fixed. Start the fic.

SSJ4T: Alright! That's enough crap from us, you read the fic!

xxxxx

(Digimon Adventure opening theme _Butterfly_ plays)

xxxxx

**The Hell Training Begins! Preparation Against the Invaders!**

xxxxx

Later that day after the grueling battle against Neo Devimon, Leomon ran a far distance from the location. He planned on finding an open plain field with enough mountain ranges He looked up ahead and found the perfect location. TK and Kari looked ahead at the beautiful landscape with awe.

"Wow. How pretty," Kari said. "I love the scenery."

"So, is this where you'll train our digimon?" TK asked.

"Yes. This will be the perfect location to start our training."

Leomon walks over towards a pond area and places the digimon down. The children jumped off the brave warrior's back. TK walks over to sit besides a stone.

"You picked a good spot," TK said. "This is more than enough room."

"Yeah. So, we're actually going to be watching our digimon train for a full earth year," the girl asked.

"Yes. Today, we shall start with the basics. Patamon. Gatomon. This years worth of training will be very harsh and difficult. If you are weak of heart, then I suggest you back down and walk away. Do you think you have what it takes to endure my training?"

"You know that I'm up for it. I'll get as strong to protect TK. I won't let him down."

"Likewise for Kari. Do what you have to do, Leomon."

"Understood."

Leomon looks out towards the sunset horizon and breathed the pure air. He let out a sigh and turned to face the two digimon. Patamon stood up while Gatomon was still as ever. Leomon's presence sent chills down their spines, but they were in good hands. Leomon is said to be among the elite warrior class and has trained many digimon students before him. This was nothing new for the brave warrior. However, Patamon and Gatomon have never faced any type of training which they were about to endure.

"As you know, Taichi and Agumon have both left with X in the other world. They will be training under some sort of gravity training from what I understand. It is only once in a full moon that X finds a potentially strong warrior. When Taichi returns, his digimon will perhaps be more than enough to defeat the upcoming invaders. There will br two of them. They will be both more powerful than Neo Devimon. We endured a very tough battle against what we assume was a champion-level monster, but he was powerful enough to put down War Greymon. There's no telling how strong these two will be. That is why we'll need more than just War Greymon to endure heavy training. You two are next in line in the power department. Matt and Metal Garurumon have been missing in action since the battle on Earth."

"Yeah, I have a question. Where has my brother been? Leomon, do you know?"

"I'm sorry, Takeru. I have not seen him. It's as if he disappeared from this digital plane itself. There's no telling where he could be."

"I wonder if he left because of me. I've always been too much of a crybaby and he probably got fed up with me. You know Demidevimon was probably right after all."

Kari looked at the boy with a worried look. She felt really bad for the boy and did not want to see him in his current state.

"Takeru. Don't say that. I'm sure that your brother needed to clear things up. But believe me, he would never abandon you. Brothers always stick together, through thick and thin. Blood is thicker than water."

"Until now...Hes gone and hes never coming back."

"TK..." Kari muttered. "TK?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we should have a talk later."

"A talk?"

"Mmhmm. Is that okay?"

"Yes. I really need someone to talk to. Thank you, Kari."

"You and Angemon saved us. I'm very grateful. If it weren't for Angemon, we would all be taken away by that creep."

"Okay. We'll ahve a talk. Where do you want to meet?"

"Over by that pond. But, lets watch our digimon train. I wonder what Leomon has in store for them."

"Yeah. Is ought to be a treat."

The children looked on to witness the training involving their digimon. Leomon faced the digimon with an expressionless look, as if he prepared to scold the two.

"So, I assume that you two have heard about the digicores?"

"Of course we do," Patamon said. "Who hasn't heard about them?"

"You know that they can easily bring digimon back from the dead, except unless it was from a natural death."

"So the death must be from a battle or any sort of physical contact."

"Yes. Lets say that I were to die in a battle, you could use those digicores to resurrect me back to life."

"How cool," the feline replied.

"Now, onto the phase of our training. War Greymon will be back, but that still won't be enough to defeat the two invaders. He and I alone will not stand a chance. We need the power from you two. You must learn to use your hidden powers and join us to protect this digital world. TK and Kari possess the crests of light and hope. The children will help you unlock that power."

"No problem. So how do you want us to start our training?" Patamon asked.

"So we have hidden powers?" Gatomon aksed. "I guess Myotismon was too stupid to even realize that."

"Myotismon was a fool. He ignored what you were capable of. If you had unlocked your hidden power before, you would have wiped him out within a heartbeat. You two have power hidden within you that you have never even glimpsed. The training will bring it out."

"So I would have kicked Mr. Fangface's butt while still in my champion form?"

"Yes."

"Tell us what we should do now. I'm eager to know," stated Patamon.

A smirk forms across Leomon as he glared down at the two digimon.

"You really want to know? Ok, heres the first step to your training."

With that said, Leomon grabbed Patamon by this wings and flinged him up. TK quickly got up as he was about to cry out, but Gatomon was able to hold him back.

"Don't do that to him!"

"Trust me. Patamon will be fine," the feline said. "Leomon knows what he is doing."

"But.."

Kari placed a hand on TK's shoulder. She then sets TK back on the rock and calms the boy. TK stood by and continued to watch Leomon physically toss Patamon as if he were a rag doll.

Leomon looks over towards a tall mountain and an idea came to mind. He wrenched back and threw Patamon towards the mountain. The rookie flung across the mountain with tremendous force. Patamon cried out as the brave warrior stood by. TK was about to jump up, but Kari was there to calm him down. Patamon screamed as he came ever so closer towards the mountain. This was the rookie's fate. It was either unleashing his hidden power or become splattered jelly all over the mountain. The rookie's fate was at stake and he had to make the right decision.

"Patamon!!"

As soon as the boy cried out, his digivice's light shimmered brightly and this allowed Patamon to power up. The rookie left a powerful aura glow over his body and he quickly snapped back to reality. His eyes looked across the mountain and he cried out. He charged up and shot out an energy blast, which was ten times bigger than his tiny body. Leomon and Gatomon looked on with awe as the blast came hurtling towards the mountain. The blast made contact with the mountain and resulted in a massive explosion. The entire mountain crumbled within a matter of seconds. TK and Kari were completely shocked. Leomon was able to grab Gatomon and went over to cover the children from the flying debris.

"Whoa! TK! How did you make your digivice go off like that? Patamon reacted to your emotions," Gatomon said. "That must be it, then. Your emotions allowed Patamon to unlock his hidden potential."

"Awesome. I did that for Patamon?"

As soon as the dust settled, there was nothing left of the mountain. All that was left was a small crater with a long, burrowed trail ahead. Patamon looked on with a shocked look, but the others were just as shocked. This rookie was able to produce such a powerful blast and he didn't have to digivolve into Angemon to do so.

"Patamon. I can't believe you did that," Gatomon said.

"Wow, you've got one strong digimon, TK," Kari replied.

"Thats more than I ever imagined," Leomon stated.. "What am I in for? Will he actually be enough to defeat the invaders? Just imagine if he had done that while in his champion form."

"Way to go, Patamon! Thats the way!" TK cheered on. "We'll teach those bullies not to destroy the digital world!"

"Wow. Did I just do that?" the rookie asked.

"It begins to become clear, doesn't it?" Leomon asked. "Well does it?"

"Yes. Sort of."

"Sort of? No, it has become quite clear! Your power bursts loose only when yours and the boy's emotions are at their peak. And then for an instant, it would not be very useful. But I will teach how to use that power all the time. Gatomon, this goes for you, too. I will make you two the most powerful duo to ever grace the digital world."

"You can count me in," the feline replied.

"How about you, Patamon?"

"What about TK/ Will he be in the right frame of mind?"

"Takeru? How about it?"

"Please, TK. We really need you for this one. Tai didn't just leave for his own sake. He and Agumon are with X to prepare themselves for training. It's only right that we should too. Please, TK. You have to be strong about this."

The boy looked over at Kari, who had a rather pleading look. TK sighed and stood up. A confident smirk forms across his young face.

"I'm in! I'm not going to cry anymore. Just because my brother isn't here, doesn't mean that I should stick up for myself. I will face my fears and overcome them. Kari. Leomon. Gatomon. Patamon. I'll do everything I can to help Patamon in his training. I'm so in."

"Thanks, TK," Patamon replied.

"I'd knew you'd change your mind," Kari said.

"We have to defeat these two invaders. The fate of the digital world is at stake. If we fail, then they will exterminate everyone here and our hopes will be shattered. We will overcome this darkness together."

"I can not wait until my brother comes back! He and War Greymon will wipe the floor with those two jerks! I hate people who hurt others. TK and I will bring the best out of our digimon."

"Mmhmm."

"Yes. He should be strong enough to even the odds," said Leomon. "The invaders will learn the hard way."

"So, whats the second phase in the training," asked Gatomon.

"Do nothing."

This command managed to confuse the children and the digimon. They did not understand as to why doing nothing would be apart of the heavy training.

"Do nothing? How is that training?" Kari asked.

"Your digimon must do nothing, but survive."

"We have to survive on our own," asked Patamon.

"Yes. TK and Kari are to stay away from you two for now. Kids, I suggest you to let your digimon train on their way. This is the only way that the training will ever hope to succeed."

"Um, sure. You want us to stay at the sidelines?" TK said.

"That is right."

"Sounds weird, but we'll do it," Kari stated.

"If you two are still alive, I will come back here in six earth months," the brave warrior replied. "From there, I'll teach you two how to fight."

"Alone? Just the two of us? With no digi partners around?"

"Yes, porky. We're going to be alone."

"Quit, calling me that! I'm not a pig."

"But I think thats such a cute name. It suites you quite well."

"Ah! See what I have to put up with for six earth months?!"

"You will have to learn to work together," Leomon replied. "You two will have to survive for those months. You will train while in your current states. Takeru. Hikari. You two will be away from your digimon. Don't worry. These two are quite resourceful and will survive."

"Well, sorry we can't stay and watch you two," Kari said. "I'm sure you two will do fine."

"Good luck. I know you two can survive this."

"Oh and there are plenty of blood-thirsty digimon around, who would love to have you two as snacks," Leomon said.

"Ugh, great," Patamon said. "Gatomon. You better watch my back."

"Likewise."

"You two must survive for six earth months. No matter what. This is the way to learn on how to be tough. Don't forget that you two also hold a key to this world's fate. Believe in your power and figure out by yourselves on how to effectively draw out those powers."

"Yes!"

"Don't even think about running away from this area. There's a barren wasteland surrounding this paradise. You'll just waste your lives away and be eaten by predators in those wastelands. You also are forbidden from digivolving. Remember that. Good luck to you two."

With that said, Leomon goes rushing off into the distance while leaving the two digimon behind. TK and Kari stood by as they walked over towards the pond. Gatomon and Patamon were now prepared to endure six earth months of survival. If they can complete this, then they are guaranteed training from Leomon and their chances of beating the invaders would greatly increase.

xxxxx

Elsewhere, the other Digi-Destined were beginning their journey to find the sacred island where the four holy beasts were residing. They planned on finding this island and gathering the four digicores. Several days have passed by and they were still not even close to File Island.

"Okay. Leomon said that it was north of File Island," Sora said.

"But we don't see a File Island! Now, do we?! We're lost!!"

"Take it easy, Joe," Ikkakumon replied. "You've been like this for four days. I'm surprised that you haven't even choked under those screams."

"Sorry, I just get way too panicky."

"Well, you're doing one hell of a job," Mimi replied. "Ugh, my hair is getting moldy from this icky, moist air."

"Can we concentrate more on finding the island and stop worrying about ourselves for once?" Izzy asked.

"Have you found anything Izzy? You do have a map location of the entire digital world."

"Yes, Tentomon. I'm not sure how far we're going, but we should be to File Island soon. Luckily, we were able to find and gather some food for us on this trip."

"Ugh. Don't remind me. I always get seasick after a snack," Joe replied.

"Don't you go puking on me!" Ikkakumon exclaimed. "This fur is dry-clean!"

_"I just wonder how Kari and TK are doing,"_Sora said to herself. _"That training must be tough for lil' Patamon and Gatomon. I'm sure that they're in good hands."_

xxxxx

Back over at the training grounds, Gatomon and Patamon found themselves chased by a hungry Tyrannomon. The faces on the little ones were priceless, as if they were about to piss themselves.

"Gatomon! You're a champion-level! You should be able to take this guy down! Do something!"

"Ugh. Must I always be the brains behind our tag team."

"I can't even do anything! My Boom Bubble is useless!"

"Fine! Hey, look! There's a cliff! We'll jump onto that high ledge."

"But we can't make it that far!"

"Just leave everything to me, porky!"

With that said, the feline had a brilliant idea. She smirks to Patamon and grabs him. She then leaps up onto a branch while holding onto Patamon. She uses the branch as if it were a slingshot and managed to spring herself through the air. With cat-like agility, she flips onto the ledge and laid Patamon down. The hungry predator looked around with a dumb-founded look. Gatomon placed her clawed hand onto Patamon's mouth to prevent him from crying out.

"Keep quiet, porky."

"What did I just-"

"Quiet!"

The Tyrannomon stopped his search as he walked off into the distance and disappeared into the fog. Gatomon wiped her sweaty forehead and sighed in relief. She released her hand from Patamon's mouth and assured him of the safety.

"Is he gone?"

"Yeah. We should be fine now."

"I wonder if TK and Kari are doing ok."

"They're under Leomon's watch. They'll be fine. But we have to survive. It's too bad that I can't digivolve into Angewomon."

"We'll do just fine, but I promise not to slag along. I'm just holding you back, aren't I?"

"Don't be hard on yourself, Patamon. I might have a little more experience, but you have plenty of potential. We're a team and we'll overcome this harsh training together. We'll be both leaving in tip-top shape and with new, stronger powers."

"Mmhmm. You're right. I shouldn't be talking about myself like that. It's not healthy for a growing digimon like myself."

"So, what do you say? You up for a little grub?"

"You've just read my mind. I just passed by some good meat apples."

"I hope there's a tuna-flavored one."

With that said, the two digimon jumped down from their hideout and explored towards the outside terrain. They began to forage in their search for the meat apple tree. These meat apples are a nutritious snack for many digimon. They were shaped like ordinary apples, but they contain the taste of many kinds of meat products. Not only was are they sweet, but they are also tender.

"Look, Gatomon! I see the meat apple tree! Lets grub on!"

"I'll get us some apples. I can climb trees."

"Well I can fly!"

"We'll race and see who gets the apples, first. Ready, set.."

Gatomon quickly made a head start and climbed up the tree. This left Patamon with a frustrated look. He flies up but was not fast enough to catch up with Gatomon's cat-like prowess. Gatomon gathered a patch of apples and dropped them to the ground. Patamon snared an apple with his mouth and dropped it.

"I think that should be enough to last us for a few days, Pata Pata."

"'Pata Pata'? Wheres 'porky'? You're not going to make fun of me?"

"Nah. Besides, I think I'm beginning to like you now."

"Really?"

"Yeah. At first, I thought you were just some crybaby. But, when you fought Neo Devimon and showed us that hidden strength of yours, I've started to have some respect for you. I guess being little has it's advantages. You've got heart, just like TK."

"Like they say, big things come in small packages."

"That's definitely you, Patamon! Lets cook these apples, cause I don't think you want to eat these raw."

"No way. I'll gather us some firewood."

"Ok."

Patamon flies off in search of some dead wood, in order to make a fireplace. Gatomon climbed down and gathered the apples. She sits down and looks back to when she first met Patamon and the Digi-Destined.

_"Pata, you're so young but there's something I like about you. You're different from the others. Something special. I know that I'm a mature digimon, but you seems so childish and playful. Maybe I should go along with the act? Nah, I'd be lowering myself to such a childish level, but maybe Pata would like me a little more."_

A sudden blush came over the feline's face as she gasped. She placed her hand over her mouth and turned to see Patamon with a pile of dead under wood.

"Hey, what are you looking at, Gatomon?"

"Oh nothing. Ha. Ha. Nothing at all."

"Oh, well I just brought us some firewood. We can cook those meat apples."

"Oh, thank you. We'll get started right away."

Gatomon picks up the dead wood and turns away with a slight blush. She smiles to herself and sets up the firewood.

_"Then again, I just might give him a chance."_

Leomon looks on from a distance and suppressed his chi. This way he could not be detected by either digimon. The brave warrior smirked as he walked away.

"Cute. On the other hand, they've been doing quite well in this persure for survival. Things will only get complicated as time goes by. If they can not survive like this for another few days, then their uses will be very limited. Please, prove me wrong."

Back over in the other world, War Greymon and Tai were still traveling over the roadway towards the planet home. This was the only way to meet X and seek training from the mysterious masked warrior.

"Damn! It's been forever since we've eaten. Well, we did manage to stop by at a few places. These guys were nice enough to serve us free food. I guess since they know that we're seeking training from X."

"Maybe, you're right. We have to keep our composure. We don't want to fall off this roadway and find ourselves serving for the sinners down in digimon limbo."

"Oh yeah. That's the last thing we need!"

xxxxx

While our two heroes continue their long run on the roadway to X's planet, Gatomon and Patamon have started their second phase of training. They will survive on their own will and prove to Leomon that they are capable of enduring his harsh training. Will they survive? And will Gatomon admit to her liking of Patamon?

xxxxx

(Digimon Adventure first ending theme _I Wish_ plays)

xxxxx

(Preview)

TK: We've seen Gatomon and Patamon show more than just friendship toward one another, but what does Kari want to talk to me about?

Kari: TK. I've been growing fond of you. I hate seeing you all depressed. I'm always be there for you and I'll be here if you need someone to talk to.

TK: Likewise.

Gatomon: We've got one hell of a problem! Gorillamon on the attack!

Leomon: No! We can't afford to lose you two! We need you for the battle against the two invaders!

Patamon: Next time on Digimon Fusion, episode six!

**Takeru and Hikari's First Moment Together!**

War Greymon: You don't want to miss this!

xxxxx

SSJ4T: You've just sense hints of a Gato/Pata, but we move onto our first Takari moment!

TK: Woo-hoo! I score first!

Tai: It's okay. The eventual Taiora moment will come. I'm cool with it. TK, you lucky dog!

Takato: I have to wait for a long time for the Rukato moment! But it's okay, I've still got Rika with me anyway.

Takuya: You have to wait long? I have to wait until the end of time!

Spike: That was pretty cute. Well, my Bebop is ready. I'll see you guys later. Thanks for the weed. I'm sure the crew will like it.

SSJ4T: Yes, the next chapter will contain Takari. The next guests next time will be Yugi Matou and Piccolo.

Max: Until then, peace out everyone! I need my Keke. Please, can she come next time?

SSJ4T: Sure, there's always room for another guest. Until then, we're out!


	6. Takeru's and Hikari's First Moment Toget...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of it's characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine, it belongs to Akira Toriyama. I also don't own the character known as X, because max acorn created him and I got his permission to use him.

SSJ4T: Whats up, fools? We're back with another exciting edition of the Digital Invaders Saga! We've just wrapped up another episode where it was completely a Patamon/Gatomon coupling. Today's story will feature Takari, so this should make all of you TK and Kari fans happy.

Tai: And Taiora will come eventually. I hope.

SSJ4T: It will come, but it most likely will be featured at the end of this saga.

Max: Can't wait for that!

Yugi: Hey, guys! Am I late for the show?

Keke: You're just in time! Are you Yami or Yugi right now?

Yugi: Just Yugi, but I can change that..

Yugi's Millenium Puzzle activates it's mystical powers and it transforms little Yugi into the game master known as Yami Yugi.

Yami: Here I am! Now, shall we start the fic?

Takuya: Hey, Yugi! You want to duel?

Yami: Sure. I could use a real challenge after I punished some unfortunate fool and sent him to the shadow realm.

Max: I thought only Bakura could do that?

Yami: The so-called Digimon King cheated because he knew that he was going up against the master like myself. He paid the price and I banished his mind to the shadow realm.

SSJ4T: Ah, I get it. Whoa, Piccolo! When did you get here?

Piccolo: Just before all of you started babbling. So, can we get this fic started with? I've got a lookout to watch over. Dende and Popo are starting to worry about me.

SSJ4T: Yes, former Kami. On with the fic!

xxxxx

(Digimon Adventure theme _Butterfly_ plays)

xxxxx

**Takeru and Hikari's First Moment Together!**

xxxxx

Later that night, Gatomon and Patamon had finished eating their meat apples. They decided to take an early sleep after consuming each a filling meal. They've never felt any better. Since they were going to be training a lot, the digimon decided to increase their food consumption and their training would help burn the food. This could be easily done since they have very high metabolisms.

As soon as Gatomon and Patamon started sleeping, Leomon stood watching over them from another hill top. His arms were crossed and he turned his attention to the full moon. It's beautiful illumination shone over the luscious landscape. He concentrated his energy and managed to suppress his ki.

"You two are doing great thus far. You're going to have keep this up for another few earth months. I know it might seem a while, but you will pull through. I will train you as hard as I can. I will ensure that you receive the best training as possible."

As soon as he said that, Leomon turned his attention over towards the young Digi-Destined; the carriers of the crests of hope and light. TK and Kari were sitting by each other at a pond. The boy grabbed a pebble and threw it towards the water and watched a trickle of water come about. Kari blinked her eyes and looked over at TK.

"Hey, TK?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember when I said that I needed to talk to you?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I think this would be the perfect time for us to talk."

"Oh, sure. What do you have in mind, Kari?"

"Well. Lately, I've been worried about you. You haven't been yourself. I can understand that you miss your brother. To be honest, I really didn't know him that well. But I could tell that he really cares for you."

"How do you know?"

"Well, take my brother for example. He's an honest, but a pretty stubborn brother. He can act like a dork many times, but that's what makes him such an awesome brother. He makes me laugh and he can annoy me."

"Yeah, but my brother really doesn't do anything like that. He always vows to protect me and would destroy anything that would harm me."

"He has every right to worry about you, but I don't think he should destroy anyone that ever comes near you. Tell me, are you two separated?"

"Yeah. Our parents divorced and it really wrecked me. I only get to see my brother once and a while. At least, I was able to see him then. Now, he won't even show his face to me again. Was it something that I've done wrong? Tell me, Kari. Did I do anything to upset him?"

"No, I don't think so. Did you do something to upset him?"

"No. I just feel that I'm too much of a crybaby and he probably hates me for it. I can't help it. I can't help the fact that I cry. I just get scared."

"Believe me. I cry too. I cry when I something scary comes about, but I manage to overcome that fear. My brother taught me to always overcome your greatest fears. I used to be so scared of the dark, but my brother told me that there wasn't anything to be afraid of. So, what I did was confront that fear and say to myself, 'I'm not afraid'. I said it over and over again. I have very little fears, but I am definitely afraid of these invaders coming."

"Why is that?"

"Because we really have no idea how powerful they really are. Neo Devimon was bad, but these two other jerks will be even deadlier. But as long as we believe our digimon's abilities, we just might rise up on top."

"I hope you're right."

"Hope? That's what your crest symbol represents, right?"

The boy nodded and looked over at his crest of hope. Thus far, his crest was the only one to have never reacted and allowed Angemon to an ultimate-level warrior. It would be only a matter of time before.

"I know that your crest hasn't been activated and Patamon hasn't digivolved into ultimate. Patamon still hasn't reached his full potential, but believe me. His time will come. You have to overcome your fears against the approaching enemy. Do you understand?"

"Yeah. I'm beginning to understand. It's starting to become clear to me."

"I know Angemon will digivolve into ultimate one day, but that will be up to you. It's really up to you whether you want Angemon to digivolve to ultimate."

"My choice?"

"If you keep holding yourself back, then you won't help Angemon. You understand?"

"Wow, Kari. Since when did you think like this?"

"My brother always tells me to have confidence for myself and to face my fears. You should take it from me."

"Oh yeah. You're making a lot of sense. I'll do what I can to help Patamon. You know something? I'm not even that afraid of these jerks anymore. I'm ready to face anything!"

Kari simply smiled and felt that she had boosted the boy's confidence. Her brother had lectured her to be strong and show confidence towards anything intimidating. Now, she had lectured TK to boost his self-confidence. It was only a matter of time before he would help Patamon to digivolve into his ultimate form.

"TK. I have one more thing to tell you."

"Yeah?"

TK turns around and looks over to Kari. The girl presses closer to him and plants a peek on his cheek. TK was taken back, but left really comfortable to receive a light kiss from Tai's little sister.

"Kari…"

"I just couldn't resist."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

TK held his cheek, where Kari had planted a kiss. He looked back and saw flashes of light blasting through a mountain. The boy cried out, which caught Kari's attention.

"What was that?!"

"Kari! Something is going on from the other side! That's where Patamon and Gatomon are resting!"

"We better tell Leomon."

"I'm already aware of it," said Leomon. "There's a Gorillamon on the other side. Patamon and Gatomon are attempting to battle it!"

"Isn't there anything that you can do?"

"I'm afraid that they're on their own," replied the brave warrior. "I told them that they would need to survive on their own."

"But, they'll be killed," said kari. "They just had a big meal and I'm not sure they've digested their food."

"They should have digested by now. On the other hand, we can't afford to lose these two. They will be very valuable against the invaders."

"You'd better hurry! It's looking pretty ugly out there," the boy said.

"Understood. I'll be right back."

With that said, Leomon rushes off into the distance and sensed the strong pair of chis behind the mountains. There was two small chis followed by a much larger one. He knew that this Gorillamon was stronger than any he had sensed before.

"Now, even regular digimon are increasing their power. I have to put a stop to this!"

Gorillamon roared as he jumped down and smashed a small mountain with his tremendous strength. Patamon and Gatomon could only look on as the mountain was crushed into rumble. There wasn't anything that the pair could do against the monster's relentless force. It was time to defend themselves and let Gorillamon know who was boss. The duo unleashed their attacks upon the beast.

"Boom Bubble!"

"Lightning Paw!"

The two attacks had no effect on Gorillamon. The beast shrugged it off and continued his relentless destruction of the training grounds. The duo were about to meet their fate at the hands of the monster, since they are unable to digivolve without their partners to guide them. However, Leomon had arrived on the scene.

"Leomon! Over here! We need help!" exclaimed Gatomon.

"Things aren't exactly turning out as planned," replied the bat pig.

"I'll take it from here," Leomon said.

Just then, Gorillamon readied his arm blaster and points it towards a faroff mountain ridge. Leomon looks on and gasps at what he saw. Gorillamon shoots out a gigantic blast that hurtled towards the mountain ride with tremendous speed and reduced the mountain ridge into a pile of rubble. The explosion started to die down as a mushroom cloud started to form. Leomon looked on with a horrified look. Patamon and Gatomon hid behind the brave warrior as they covered their faces from the flying debris.

"Are you two alright?"

"We're fine."

"What an awesome blast! I see that there are some digimon who have learned to increase their power through the proper training. This monster obviously has no respect for his power. I better put a stop to this."

Gorillamon looks up and fires two more blasts at Leomon, but the brave warrior quickly evaded them. The blasts managed to level two rock ledges with tremendous ease.

"Such destructive power! At this rate, this monster will go destroying the digital world before the invaders arrive! Now to end this!"

Leomon roared and unsheathed his sword. He rushes over at Gorillamon. The two beasts charged at one another and there were two flashes of light. Both warriors stood at opposite sides. Leomon turned to face Gorillamon, who was easily reduced into data.

"Yes. That was close. I was lucky to have arrived here in time," said Leomon. "Are you two okay?"

"We're fine. Thanks, Leomon," Patamon said.

"We could have been reduced into digi dust there," Gatomon replied. "He was much too strong for us since we weren't supposed to digivolve."

"Yes and you will need more training. The invaders will be much more powerful than that weakling."

"You call that a weakling?!" Patamon asked. "He almost killed us!"

"Soon, you'll learn to battle champion-level monsters while in your rookie forms. It's only a matter of time," replied Leomon.

"So, was that going to be the last time you're going to save our hides?"

"Yes, Patamon. Not only do I have to look after TK and Kari, but I must training to be done for myself. You two should manage to emerge unscathed in the coming six earth months. I personally shall provide you two hell's own training. It will be so tough that you shall think you were better off dead."

"Whoa, you're really enjoying this, aren't you?" asked Patamon.

"You two will be molded into my own image and you will become the strongest duo the digital world has ever seen. Rest easy. You'll definitely need it for the next upcoming months."

With that said, Leomon runs off into the distance and leaves the two digimon behind once again. The duo would now have to fend for themselves for the next six earth months. Leomon vowed to never to interfere until those six months ended. It was time for both Gatomon and Patamon to toughen up as the training continues.

xxxxx

**Six Months Pass.**

The six months have passed through the digital world and they passed very quickly. The digital world's greatest forces were training their hardest and preparing themselves for the incoming invaders. It would be for another six months before the deadly warriors would begin their wave of destruction.

On one side of the digital world, Centaurumon, Piximon, and Andromon were easily found by the other Digi-Destined. They had failed to locate the island and found out that the four holy beasts were taking their hibernation period. They weren't allowed to summon the digicore's powers. Fortunately, the children allowed their digimon to spar with the trio. This was the perfect way to make their digimon stronger. Sora still thought about Tai and was beginning to wonder how War Greymon's training was commencing.

xxxxx

As for Tai and War Greymon, they were still traveling and running…and running toward the planet where the masked warrior X resides.

xxxxx

And what about Gatomon and Patamon? Well, they seem to be surviving well on their way. The six months of hell have passed and they have managed to overcome the odds. They will soon prepare themselves for the training, which Leomon will provide for them.

Tyrannomon came storming off after both Gatomon and Patamon once again. The duo jumped off, which caught Tyrannomon by surprise. He looked up as they unleashed their attacks. Unlike their encounter with Gorillamon, their attacks were able to knock out Tyrannomon. Their strength has increased due to this harsh training and it was really paying off.

"Yeah! We did it!" Patamon exclaimed. "We're stronger than we were before!"

"I'm so proud of myself. I think we are ready for Leomon's training. It has already been six months pass and we still haven't seen him."

"I wonder where he could be hiding?"

Leomon stood on top of a nearby mountain with TK and Kari. A smile formed across his face.

"They've managed to survive," TK said. "Wow! I'm so proud of them!"

"Well, you did make a promise to train them if they had survived these last few months."

"Yes. They seem to be getting this down. Well then, it's time to begin testing them for real. Let the training begin."

"Yay!"

xxxxx

And so now, the real training begins for Patamon and Gatomon. Will they be willing to put up with Leomon and his training? Will it pay off, for when they face off against the invaders? They have another six months in order to find out. Hurry up, guys! Time is wasting for the digital world.

xxxxx

(Digimon Adventure first ending theme _I Wish_ plays)

xxxxx

(Preview)

Patamon: Hi-yas! This is Patamon and we're just beginning Leomon's training! It's going to be a tough six months.

Gatomon: I hope this is really going to pay off.

Tai: Finally! We've made it to X's planet! Hey, so you must be X?

X: That's right. Now, we begin War Greymon's training! For your first test, you must free your mind.

War Greymon: Free my mind?

Tai: Haven't I heard this from a movie before?

Leomon: Next time on Digimon Fusion, episode seven!

**Free Your Mind! The Harsh Training of Hell!**

Kari: Don't miss it!

xxxxx

SSJ4T: Free your mind? This ought to be interesting. Looks like we've taken a tibit out of the Matrix.

Tai: I'm so looking forward to this.

Piccolo: Leomon is using my choice of training. I like it.

Yami: Who wants to duel? I'm in the mood for competition.

Max: I'll take you! You're deck is no match for my special custom made Ascendant Warrior card. It's stronger than the three Egyptian God cards. Get ready for me to beat your ass with my card.

Yami: We'll see about that, Max.

Takato: So, who's going to be on next time?

SSJ4T: I've now personally invited Tike, Kara and David!

TK: Whoa! Good luck handling those sailor mouths!

SSJ4T: I'm also considering bringing back BlackTerriermon one day, that's if DC allows me.

Takuya: We better lock up our cupboards! He'll eat through our place!

Lupin: Hey! Damn, I must be late!

SSJ4T: What you been up to, Lupin? Hows the worlds greatest thief doing these days? Looking for some nice hos or you out stealing shit.

Lupin: A little of both. Don't tell anyone I was here. That was a pretty cool fic! Mind I chill here?

SSJ4T: Whatever you want. Just don't go stealing some of my valuables. They cost a fortune.

Lupin: Will do. Heh, he's got some cool shit here.

Takuya: Did you hear what I said about BlackTerriermon?

SSJ4T: Yeah, I did. Don't worry, dude. I have a big surprise dinner planned for him. He'll pig out until he barfs. Until then, peace out everyone!


	7. Free Your Mind! X's Choice of Training!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of it's characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine, it belongs to Akira Toriyama. I also don't own the characters X, Tike, David and Kara because max acorn created them and I got his permission to use him.

SSJ4T: Hey, everyone! We're back with another episode and just about a chapter or two from the actual battle against the invaders.

Max: Damn! Yami and I went to a draw! We killed each other's monsters at the very end! Oh well, there's always next time.

Tike: hey! We're back! Where the fuck is that Neo Devimon? I wanna so kick his ass!

David: Yeah, we could use a little warm-up.

Kara: Damn, he's gone! At least, your dad helped War Greymon and Leomon waste that ass.

SSJ4T: Hey, guys! I'm glad you managed to come on. So, are you up to seeing Gatomon and Patamon enduring some tough ass training?

Tike: Yeah. I want to see how our parents were like as kids.

Kara: They're so adorable as kids.

Max: Looks like we'll be watching it together.

Tike: Damn straight! Get the fucking fic started!

Kara: Yes, please before we lose our patientence!

SSJ4T: Without further ado, here's the fic! Get these kids something to eat while we're at it!

Tike: We want some babyback ribs!

Kara: And a double side order of buffalo wings with some extra sauce!

SSJ4T: Bonappitette! On with the fic.

xxxxx

(Digimon Adventure opening theme _Butterfly_ plays)

xxxxx

**Free Your Mind! The Harsh Training of Hell!**

xxxxx

The training grounds were beautiful and peaceful as it always was. There were no signs of any particular activity taking place since the Gorillamon incident six months ago. All of that peace and quiet would once again give way to a loud eruption and the clash of punches being thrown at rapid speed. The mountains were slightly shaking as a result from the after effects.

Gatomon and Patamon pounced right after their sparring instructor, Leomon. With rapid speed, they attacked the brave warrior head on with a barrage of attacks. Leomon easily countered each of their blows and didn't break a sweat. TK and Kari were looking on from a safe distance. They were anxious to see if their training would pay off.

As soon as the duo went for another frontal attack, Leomon smirked and quickly phased away quickly. This managed to catch the two off guard. Gatomon jumped down as she looked around and could not pick up Leomon's scent.

"Hey! Where did he go?"

"Gatomon, we better keep an eye-"

But just as Patamon was about to finished, Leomon reappeared behind Patamon and delivered a chop to the back of his head. Gatomon managed to react, but Leomon kicks her away as if she were a soccer ball.

"You two better look around you!"

"But you went too fast! We couldn't see you!" Patamon grumbled.

"You shouldn't see. You should be able to feel my presence."

"We'e tried doing that, but you're too darn fast!" Gatomon replied. "Give us a break here!"

Leomon took that to consideration as he shoots out two energy beams from his eyes. The beams came shooting out and blasted the duo. Gatomon and Patamon were laid out from the beams. Leomon stood tall with a disappointed look on his face.

"Now thats some harsh training," TK remarked. "I wouldn't want to be Patamon right about now."

"Or Gatomon for that matter," said Kari.

"If you two have time to complain, then you have time to act!!" Leomon bellowed. "Remember this, you only have six more months left. You will eat, sleep and fight with me! Prepare yourselves! I didn't pick you two just because I like you!"

"ugh. You could have told us that," the feline muttered.

"No kidding. We'll die. We can't endure training this harsh," said Patamon.

"Either that or become stronger, especially when you digivolve. You two are to be stronger than me and the two invaders who come to destroy us."

The two digimon stood with dumbfounded looks on their faces. Leomon took advantage of this as he began another frontal assault on the duo. They reacted and started to maneuver away from the warrior's attacks.

"You two call that defense?! Concentrate! That's not enough! Look! I'm trying to kill you! Attack me!"

TK and Kari cringed as they watched their digimon attempt everything to block out ever one of Leomon's attacks. The training would soon intensify as the months pass by. It would only be a matter of time before Patamon and Gatomon would become strong enough to defend the digital world against the digital invaders. But little did TK know that his own brother was among those invaders. He couldn't imagine if his brother was apart of the invaders, but it would soon commence and he would soon find out the truth behind his brother's sudden 'disappearance'.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, from the Other World, War Greymon and Tai were still traveling along the long roadway for the past six months. It was a long road, but they have finally managed to make it towards the end. War Greymon fell down in exhaustion, while Tai wiped his sweaty forehead. He looked up and focused to see a floating planet.

"Yes!! We did it! We're finally here, War Greymon."

"It's about time! I thought I was going to die."

"Heh. Luckily the nice people around the pit stops were able to give us free food. I guess X had let them know ahead of time that we were traveling to see him."

"Yeah. I don't think we could have survived without those meals. But we can finally say that we did it."

"Wanna bet where we could find the planet?"

"Where? Cause I don't see anything at the end of this road. X said that it was at the end of the road."

"It's above us, you goof."

"Ah! There it is! C'mon, there's no time to waste. Grab on and I'll use whatever strength I have left to get us up there!"

"Go for it!"

With that said, War Greymon snatched up Tai onto his shoulder and soars up towards the floating planet. Tai cheered on as War Greymon flew up closer towards X's planet. They looked down as they found a home, but were amazed that such a planet was tiny. Just then, a force of strong gravity pulled them down.

"Ahh! What's going on, War Greymon?!"

"The gravity on this small planet is strong! it's pulling us in as if it were a magnet! I can't resist it! Hang on!"

They landed onto the planet with an unforgiving fall. The fall caused tremendous amounts of pain to their bodies as they strained to get back up onto their feet. War Greymon attempted to pull himself up but the force was holding him down. Tai strained with his strength and his face turned red as a result.

"Damn! This gravity is too strong! How the hell can X ever live on this planet?!" Tai muttered.

War Greymon slowly made it up to his feet and held his own against the strong gravity force. He reaches over, picks up Tai and places him onto his back.

"My whole body feels like lead," the mega replied. "I wonder where X is. We've got to talk about this gravity."

"So, you two managed to make it here. Excellent work. Anybody would have made by the end of the road before they grow old and become deceased. Nobody but myself have managed to travel this road. That is until you two were able to cross this road. I commend you, but I had a feeling you would have made it."

"So, was that like a first part of our training," Tai asked. "Because that sure wasn't something I'd like to call a warm-up."

"You have completed that first section of the training. With that out of the way, I think it is the perfect time to start the second part. Are you up for it?"

"Just one question. Why do you look like that guy from G-Gundam? I swear you look like him."

"Look, Tai! I'm not going to say it again! I may look like that masked dude, but I'm not that same guy! Besides, I'm real and he's not."

"But you sure do look like him."

"Seriously, I could unmask myself if I wanted to, but I would just reveal my secret identity. However, my identity isn't important. What we need to do now is begin your training."

"Alright, but don't take War Greymon lightly. He's ready for anything. We might have been unprepared for Neo Devimon, but we'll be ready for this incoming invasion by these creeps. Patamon and Gatomon are getting trained, right?"

"Yes and they are ahead of us. We really need to get this over with. Now, I want War Greymon to train to attack me head on. Let's see how good you really are."

"Well, I could attack, but I feel so heavy here. I can barely move my body."

"I realize that since you were from the lower regions of the digital universe. You wouldn't be strong enough to endure this much gravity. No wonder you can't move."

"Care to explain to us about this planet of yours," Tai asked.

"Sure. This is my home planet. I live here since I can see a good view of nearly the entire digital universe. It's a very small planet, but it has very powerful gravity. It's about ten times more than from any digital plane within the lower realm and it's gravity is even greater than that of earth's. You two weigh ten times as much. You two try to jump as high as you can."

"Alright."

The duo prepared to jump with everything their body would muster, but it was all to no avail. They couldn't even jump an inch from the ground.

"Damn! It's no good," said Tai. "We can hardly get up!"

_"Hmm, they're attempting to jumping that far in ten times their usual gravity? This is going to be an interesting six months."_

"So, what's it going to be?" Tai asked once again. "Are we going to get the training or not? Though, I'll admit that this gravity isn't doing us favors."

"Alright, I'll give War Greymon the lessons. So, how much time do we have left again?"

"I don't know the full detail," the goggle boy replied. "Plus, I've lost count on the many days we've spent traveling on that roadway. But I don't think there is time left."

"He's right. As you know, those two invaders are coming to the lower realm and they're going to destroy it. Just teach us as much as you can, in the little time we've got left."

"Invaders, huh? Yeah, I've seen what they are capable of. I've been watching them. They're bad SOBs. I'm glad I was able to find you."

"Could you tell us when they are due on the lower realm?"

"Sure, Tai. I can learn when they arrive on the lower realm. Usually, my predictions come true."

X looked out towards the skies as he began picking up a pair of very strong chis traveling through the outer regions of the digital universe. He looks through their travelling route and he locates it directly towards the lower realm itself. He turned to face the duo as he began to speak.

"Oh yeah. We've got some flying invaders alright. They're on a pace towards the lower realm in about 158 earth days."

"Wow! That's cool! You're able to know when a person comes and goes from a certain point within the digital universe," Tai said.

"Now, it's going to be 158 earth days?"

"Oh don't worry about it, War Greymon. It'll be more than enough. To be precise, 158 earth days with me is like a few thousand digital earth years of training on earth."

"Whoa! No kidding?!" the boy exclaimed with joy.

"Of course, that doesn't necessarily mean that you are going to win against them," X replied. "These invaders are very strong, but not as strong as me. I could have kicked their asses in a heartbeat."

"I wouldn't doubt that," Tai said. "You're the man! You practically can see nearly the entire digital universe and can predict time."

"Well, I can't predict time. I'm not god you know. Now,if you have any hopes of beating them, then you two will train under my wing. Shall we get started?"

"So, what now?"

"I think it's time that I show you how to free your mind."

"Free my mind?"

"Yes, Tai. We'll use this training stimulation program. It's one of my favorites and I hope you'll like it too."

X walks over and places a cd into a laptop. He then types in a password and uploads the stimulation program. Tai and War Greymon watched as the whole planet turned into the top of a building. X faces them as he finishes the upload.

"Whoa! This is some cool shit!" Tai exclaimed. "I wish I had something like this! But haven't I seen this in a movie before?"

"Yeah, The Matrix. It inspired me to create this program."

"So, why do I have to free my mind?"

"Tai, until you and War Greymon can overcome this gravity, there's no point in anything else. Your first lesson is to simply free your mind."

X raced across the building and phases out towards the other side of another building within mere seconds. This caught both War Greymon and Tai by surprise. X faced them with a smirk.

"Alright, Tai! Your turn!"

"Ok, free my mind. Free my mind. I got it. I got this."

_"Hmmm. I wonder if he'll make it? Nobody ever makes it over on their first try. Nobody. We'll just see how this plays out,"_the masked man thought.

Tai dashed across and goes to jump off, but he found himself not even jumping across and falling towards the ground. He screamed and fell through the concrete floor, though it became a blubbery substance and bounced Tai back out. Tai fell face first and noticed that some blood was in his mouth.

"Hey! This is a stimulation program! It's not supposed to be real!"

"Your mind makes it real."

"So, it proves Izzy's theory that if I were to get hurt here then I'll be severely injured in the other world."

"He's right," X said. "Your body can't live without the mind. If your mind is not strong enough, then your body will fail."

"Man, I'm not so sure if I can do this."

"Yes, you can. Tai, you and War Greymon have to do this. Trust me. I know what I'm doing. This training will help you once the time comes to stop the invaders. Please, do this for Sora."

Just then, Tai's eyes opened as he heard the name of the girl who he considered his closest friend. He had to do this to protect everyone of his friends, including his sister and Sora.

"So, what's it going to be Tai?"

"I'll continue. I'll do what it takes to protect my friends. Especially my sister and not to mention, Sora!"

The girl's name brought a smile to X's face and he begins to become impressed with the boy's sudden resurgence to defend his loved ones.

_"I'd knew you would come through. You were the right choice. Protect Sora at all costs."_

X turns off his stimulation program and everything returns to normal. Tai and War Greymon find themselves back on the planet. Tai gets up and walks over to X slowly.

"X, don't you get bored on this small planet?"

"No way. Let's put it this way, to an enlightened mind such as myself, the smallest world holds fascination without end. I can see nearly the entire digital universe and I can pick up nearly every known activity that occurs. Besides, I love training myself here. I still need to work my body out, so I can maintain my power. Now let's go on and try that stimulation program again. Otherwise, our training stops here."

"We'll do our best."

"Oh and War Greymon? I'd keep that heavy armor on. It'll be better exercise that way."

"What?! But with these on, I can hardly move."

"Let me tell you something, the world where the invaders came from has gravity at least as great as this."

"Oh. I see."

"Do you begin to see where they get their great strength? Not to mention their inborn fighting instincts. You can't imagine how deadly they are."

"Alright! I say we work our asses off! C'mon, War Greymon! We've got some training to do! We're going to be complete bad-asses after this training gets done!"

"I'm with you! Let's do it!"

_"That's the spirit, guys. Now you're talking my language. How I've missed when he used to say that…"_

xxxxx

Back in the lower realm, Gatomon and Patamon were both sporting heavy bruises across their faces. They had taken a hard beating after their training with the strict teacher, Leomon. They had never been with such a stern instructor and under serious training such as this. TK and Kari nearly took it hard and they were eyewitnesses to the training sessions that took place. But they knew it was the best for their digimon, in order to help them get stronger.

"Well, at least these six months managed to toughen up you two. I'm glad you're not whining like you were during the first month."

"Yeah, but you knew that we were going to get tougher," Patamon replied.

"We're not as weak as you claim us to be," the feline said. "Tell me. You fought many warriors before, right?"

"I fought to survive. But now, I fight to make myself stronger and I feel good about it. My arch nemesis is named Ogremon. He and I have fought many battles and I clobber him nearly every time. It was an endless battle and I've thrived for better challenges, which is when Neo Devimon arrived. I finally found a challenge and eventually helped you to defeat him. That was my biggest victory to date."

"I see. What are our chances of beating these invaders?"

"I'd say we have a chance once War Greymon returns, but chances are still kind of slim. We'll just see what happens from here."

Gatomon and Patamon looked towards each other. They were now beginning to wonder how they will manage to increase their power to the way they wanted and they were still not sure if these invaders were strong enough to exterminate them. Kari and TK were also thinking of the same thing. Could they actually pull off a victory and win?

xxxxx

Forty days and forty nights have passed since Tai's arrival on X's planet, War Greymon had continued his training. He and Tai were able to perfect the stimulation programs and easily freed their minds.

War Greymon and Tai both jumped over numerous of holographic buildings and fought their way through stimulated enemy digimon.

"Whew! What a work out, War Greymon! I'd say we recommend everyone to this back home! This beats any video game! X! We've perfected this program. Nobody can top us now!"

"Except me, of course."

"Well, no doubt. You're the one who made created this program. You think you could go back home with me and we could make huge bucks off of this bad boy?"

"I would and I think that's one hell of an idea, but my programs are not for sale. Sorry, man."

"No sweat. I can understand. I wouldn't want any grubby hands to downgrade this thing. Man! We managed to overcome all of these obstacles, War Greymon! I think we're ready for almost anything now."

"You're right. I feel a lot lighter and I think my strength has increased. X sure wasn't kidding about the gravity here. It has really helped."

_"Yeah, he's as great as I hoped. I knew I picked the right Digi-Destined. There's only 118 days left remaining and he could be the one to master the ultimate technique. I just know it and I trust in him."_

"So, what else is there to learn from? I'm anxious to know," War Greymon asked.

"So, you think you're ready?! Well, my training is much tougher than you can imagine! You really think that you can take it?"

"We're ready. He's ready," Tai said. "We'll give it a shot!"

"But let me warn you! You have to be the best! You have to be the greatest fighter known in the digital universe! You have to be physically and mentally strong in every other way!"

"Let's do it!"

"But first, let's get something to eat. My stomach is really kicking my ass."

This caused War Greymon and Tai to both fall on their backs in disbelief. X walks off as his grumbling stomach was heard throughout the planet.

xxxxx

Back in the lower realm, the Digi-Destined watched as their digimon finished their hard training with Andromon, Piximon and Centaurumon.

"Thank you all for sparring with us," Andromon said. "We really appreciate it. We kindly ask you to let us handle it. We couldn't take it if you children were to get involved.

"But, Andromon, what if you end up getting killed?" Mimi asked. "We couldn't take if any of you died."

"It's better than to see you all perish. You children are very valuable to the digital world. Please try to understand," said Centaurumon.

"Well, it seems the students have far surpassed the teacher. This is my gratitude to you. You've made me proud," Piximon said.

"Piximon. Not you too," Sora replied.

There was sudden sadness upon the entire Digi-Destined. Their digimon helped train with the strong trio, but they were told not to interfere with the battle. This was best for the children, especially since they are considered a valuable asset in saving the entire digital world. Without them, the digital world would be in shambles.

"Just leave the future of this world in our hands now," Andromon replied. "We will help your allies."

"Good luck, and thank you," Sora said. _"Tai. Why haven't you returned yet? I thought you'd be back by now.."_

xxxxx

Elsewhere, Gatomon and Patamon were easily keeping up with Leomon's training. They were getting faster and stronger after each session. It was only a matter of time before they would match up against Leomon.

"Yes! You're gaining control of your energy! Keep it up! You two are doing it!"

xxxxx

Back in the other world, X sparred with War Greymon and easily countered the mega with an incredible energy blast. War Greymon was sent flying back from the tremendous blast, and it left Tai speechless.

"No! Damn it! That's not enough, War Greymon! You're going to have to concentrate if you hope to stand up against the invaders!"

xxxxx

And so the battle hour draws near. Our heroes train hard and gain control of their energy. However, the invaders are getting closer to the lower realm. In just a few days, they will land on the lower realm and begin their path of destruction. Can our heroes stop them in time?

xxxxx

(Digimon Adventure first ending theme _I Wish_ plays)

xxxxx

(Preview)

X: Yo, this is X! My greatest students, Tai and War Greymon, have now completed their training and they are on their way home. But little do they realize that the invaders have now arrived in the lower realm.

War Greymon: Tai! We better hurry! I'm sure those invaders will get a good kick out of the new technique I've obtained.

Tai: You said it! Let's go!

Leomon: Damn! I thought we would have more time! The invaders have landed and they're stronger than I've imagined!

TK: No! They're here…What?! Who is that?!

Etemon: So, this is the lower realm? Look at these shrimps! We ought squash them!

Matt: TK? Heh. I've come to take you back with me and make you apart of our elite. Tai, I'll be waiting for you. We've got a score to settle. I will prove that I'm the right choice to lead the Digi-Destined.

TK: Matt? It couldn't be!

Kari: Next time on Digimon Fusion, episode eight!

**The Arrival of the Digital Invaders! TK realizes the truth!**

Patamon: Don't miss it!

xxxxx

SSJ4T: Well, we're just a chapter away from the actual battle itself. It will be intense!

Tike: Hey uncle Tai is going to battle Matt? Man, this is whacked shit!

Kara: It ought to be good. I can't wait till they do battle.

David: You know we're up for anything you write, dude.

Max: So, who's up for the next show?

SSJ4T: Well I convinced Metabee to show up next time. He agreed and will be on. I've also asked Lime from Saber Marionette to show up.

Max: Who's that? What's Saber Marionette?

SSJ4T: It's an anime about these android girls who live on a planet where women are non-existent. It's basically almost like Tenchi, since these girls live in the home of a guy. These androids have hearts though.

Max: Ah, I see. I'm up for a Ro-Battle!

SSJ4T: So am I! You up for a challenge?

Max: Let's do it! The winner gets to host the show next time.

SSJ4T: You're on! Until then…

Tike: Get the fu-

Kara: What he means is, peace out guys!


	8. The Arrival of the Digital Invaders! Tak...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of it's characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine, it belongs to Akira Toriyama. I also don't own the character known as X, because max acorn created him and I got his permission to use him.

Max: Looks like I'll be hosting the show for while after I kicked SSJ4T's ass. Nobody beats me in a Ro-Battle!

SSJ4T: Damn! I almost had you!

Max: Never underestimate a Kamiya, my friend. We're untouchable.

Tai: Got that right!

Takato: Hey, it's Metabee!

Metabee: Wassup, guys? I missed a robattle didn't I? I wish I could have seen it, but I think I'll enjoy watching a Digimon Fusion episode instead. I'm ready whenever you guys are.

Max: We're ready. Without further ado, enjoy the fic while I plan on kicking some more robattle ass. I'm ready for anyone!

Tai: I'll take you, cause father knows best!

Max: Please, let's see what you're made of, old man.

Tai: I'm only a teen and you call me an old man? That's it! They don't call you my son for nothing. Let's go.

Takato: I'll take the winner.

Takuya: And I'll take the winner's winner.

Metabee: I'll just sit back and watch this episode. On with the fic!

xxxxx

(Digimon Adventure opening theme _Butterfly_ plays)

xxxxx

**The Arrival of the Digital Invaders! TK realizes the truth!**

xxxxx

Deep within the far regions of digitsl space, the deadly duo were still traveling through as they continued their conquest towards the lower realm. It was only a matter of time before they would reach their destination. They found themselves getting closer and closer as the days go by. However, the lower realm's strongest forces were getting themselves prepared and they were ready for the incoming invaders. Amongst those warriors was the mega, who represented courage.

Back in the other realm, War Greymon had continued his tough training with the masked warrior known as X. The mega held his arms up as an aura of blue energy radiated over his clawed hands. As soon as he raised his hands higher, the aura exploded into a bright light that emulated across the planet. Now his hands were fizzled with that pure, blue energy. He looked down at them with great awe. He then pulls his fist up as if he were prepared for another training session.

"Alright, X! I'm ready and set to go!"

"Then, let's begin! Catch this large stone at super speed!"

X used a strong kinetic force which helps him to lift a large heavy stone with tremendous ease. It seems that X has definitely trained his telekinetic powers to perfection. He also developed a strong telepathic force which allows him to read other people's minds. He held the stone in place and with one smooth wave, he sent the stone hurtling towards War Greymon. Tai stood by as he looked on with anticipation. War Greymon stood by as the stone hurtled through past him. The mega picks up one arm and gathers some energy.

"Now! Let's up it mach 5!"

War Greymon felt the stone's presence without blinking and effortlessly throws a ki blast over at the stone's direction. The ki collided with the stone and it exploded on contact. X and Tai looked on with awe looks.

"He..He did it.." Tai muttered.

"No kidding. I knew he was going to improve," X replied. "He just needed that proper training."

"Way to go, War Greymon!"

"I must agree," the masked man said. "I never thought that anyone else could master the 'Life Bomb' technique so quickly. It took me quite a while to perfect it. It only takes a person of pure heart to do so."

"So, a person with evil in their hearts can't use it?"

"No, Tai. It will result in death for that person. The Life Bomb only answers to those with pure hearts and it erases every evil essence within that person's heart. This is why I choose War Greymon to use such an advanced technique."

"Would I be able to use it?" the goggle boy asked.

"It depends. You will have to erase every greedy thought and you have to be clear of any corrupted influences. There's a possibility that you could."

"Wow! Thats awesome!"

"But you guys have to remember this. The Life Bomb is a martial arts discipline that allows you to borrow the energy from every living creature, whether they are biological or digital. That includes everything from the trees, the sun, the animals, the atmosphere and the grass, then you must concentrate and release that energy. If War Greymon was able to draw enough energy to create such a ball that he created, then just imagine how large it will be back in the lower realm. You must be careful with this technique, because you could also endanger the world you're trying to protect. It could lead to planetary destruction."

"Right! We understand."

"Don't use it if you can avoid it. I'm giving you permission to use it only once, when there is no alternative left."

"No problem, I'll just stick to using the gravity force techniques."

"Well, this is it, guys. The day of the battle has finally come. The invaders will reach the lower realm by tomorrow. Uh?! Ah, crap! Why me?!"

"What's wrong, X?!" Tai asked. "Is there something the matter?"

"Damn! I should have done this before our training! I forgot to factor in the time It'd take you to go back on the long road!"

"Can't you just take us to the lower realm?!" the mega asked. "We have to go on the road again?! It took us six earth months to get here in the first place!"

"At your current speed, you'll manage to make it through in two days," X replied. "I'll let Gennai know to pick you up."

"But that's a day late!" Tai exclaimed. "The lower realm will be history!"

"Okay, so I made a mistake! Damn! I just hope your friends are well prepared! These two invaders are not going to be a walk in the park."

"I thought you would take us home with ease," said War Greymon.

"This is a battle you must participate alone. I can't interfer anymore. This is a realm which you two must protect. I only train people. You two have been my greatest students and I'm proud to have taken you as my pupils."

"Thanks, X. We've a lot from you and we won't let these techniques go to waste," the mega replied. "We'll make sure to stop those invaders and protect our loved ones."

"Yes, especially Sora."

"How do you know about Sora?"

"Tai. I foresee everything that occurs on the lower realm. I've seen how you were willing to risk your life to save hers. I saw what you did when Datamon kidnapped Sora. I've seen it all. It makes me proud to know that a boy with as much courage as you do is out there protecting his loved ones."

"She and I are childhood friends. We've known each other for a long time."

"I can tell. But how do you really feel about her?"

"How do I feel about her?"

"It's okay. You can tell me the truth. Don't be embarrassed to say anything."

"Well, she's a very kind and sweet person. She's always been there whenever I'm depressed and she really likes my little sister. When we arrived in the digital world, she served the role as a surrogate mother. When I left the digital world, she managed to keep everyone together in the end. She doesn't have the crest of love for nothing. She really does love everyone of us, but I think she has a place in her heart for me. I know I have a place in my heart for her. We're connected, though we might not want to admit it. She still thinks I'm childish and a cocky fool, but I think it's my tremendous courage which attracts her."

"Courage and love? Yes, they do go together."

"How so?"

"You as a courageous young love will one day have the courage to admit your love towards the girl that you solely love. Please, do take good care of her. Do it for me. I'd like that."

"I will, X. I'll protect her with my life."

"I see a bright future with you two. Please, do not screw it up. I say this because one day, somebody that you know will be waiting."

"Who?"

"You'll know who. What you need to worry about is saving your friends from the invaders. You can't let them alter your future."

"Yes. War Greymon, I think it's time we show these assholes what we're able of! X.."

"Tai.."

"Thank you for everything."

"Likewise."

The two shook each other's hands in a bond of friendship. Tai runs over to War Greymon and hops onto his back. X gives a thumbs up to the duo. Tai returns the favor to the masked warrior and grasps tightly onto War Greymon's back. The mega powers up and launches off of the planet. War Greymon dove down and starts flying over the roadway with tremendous speed.

"Tai! I can't believe how fast we're traveling! I feel as light as a cotton ball!"

"I can hardly believe it myself. This is incredible. Don't worry, X. We won't let you down. We've got no time to play around, War Greymon! We've got a digital world to save!"

With that said, War Greymon boosted his speed and traveled faster than the eye can see it. The mega hoped that he would travel over the roadway in a day's time rather than two whole days. This would enable them to get by towards the middle sector where they would be picked up by Gennai and transported back home. The duo hoped that they were not too late.

xxxxx

However, the next day, the event had finally occured and the digital world's darkest hour had arrived. Two space pods hurtled through the atmosphere and smashed themselves into a city populated by digimon. The digimon citizens started running for their lives as the pods caused major impacts in the ground. Everyone started gathering around as the space pods were starting to power down.

"What was that?" asked a Frigimon.

"Were those bombs sent from the skies above? Are we being attacked?" a Gekkomon asked.

"Dear goddramon, it looks like something feel from the sky. But what would these be?"

"There's two of them! They're digimon aliens! We better get a picture of these for our photo album."

Suddenly, the pods started to open as figures slowly walked out from out of them. In one pod, a large Etemon came walking out with an arrogant grin. The other one opened and released a Metal Garurumon with a blond-haired boy.

"Uh? There's a human boy with that digimon alien!"

"A human boy?! But how could a human boy come from digital space? Unless he was recruited by email."

Matt looked up and gave them a cold stare with his icy, blue eyes. This gave the digimon bad vibes. The boy and the digimon duo came walking out from the impact craters with grins on their faces.

xxxxx

Just then, Leomon and the other digimon sensed the strong chis from a very far distance. Gatomon and Patamon gasped as they felt the two frightening powers. TK and Kari were now starting to get worried over the situation.

"Guys? What's wrong?" TK asked. "Is it time?"

"Have they finally arrived?" asked Kari.

"Yes. At last, they've arrived," Leomon replied. "I can't believe how strong their chi is."

"They're enormous!" Patamon exclaimed. "Plus, there's two of them!"

"I just wonder how much stronger we'll get once we digivolve," pondered Gatomon. "I just hope it's enough to match up with these guys."

The digimon trio were not the only ones who felt the two strong chis. From every part of the digital world, other digimon felt their powerful presence. Andromon, Piximon and Centaurumon were ones that felt the invader's presences.

xxxxx

Even the Digi-Destined's digimon were able to trace their chi. If everyone of the digimon were able to sense them, then these invaders were obviously a global threat.

"Sora! It's them!"

"Who? Did War Greymon and Tai come back?"

Biyomon sweatdropped as she sighed in disbelief. This indicated that something terrible was going to happen and this did not suite well for the group.

"You don't mean that the invaders actually have arrived?" Joe asked.

"Like it or not, but i's the truth," Gomamon replied. "They're here and I'm willing to bet that they're not here to throw out the red carpet to be greeted."

"I hope Kari and TK get out of there," Mimi said. "Those two are likely to get hurt."

"You're right. We can pick up their locations using my laptop. Since I'm able to trace the location of a person's digivice, we're likely to go and find them."

"Good thinking, Izzy," Tentomon replied.

"Yeah, we definitely will need that. Alright guys, we're moving out," Sora said.

Everyone nodded as they prepared to move out with their digimon over towards the location of TK and Kari. They had to move quickly before the enemy invaders beat them to the punch. Unfortunately, they did not realize that one of the enemies was once a friend of theirs. How will they react once they realize that Matt has become the enemy?

xxxxx

The invaders stood amongst the digimon city with evil grins on their faces. Etemon turns his attention towards a crowd and snickers. The crowds were talking amongst themselves as if they were ants and began to question whether these 'aliens' were friendly.

"So, here we are? Back to where I came from," Matt said. "This place hasn't changed that much."

"Yes, I've hoped that the digimon here would have gotten stronger in our absence," Metal Garurumon replied.

"So? Should we greet these little insects? I don't think they'll want to listen to a number one hit of mine?"

With that said, Etemon lifted a single finger and released a massive wave of chi energy. The crowd screamed as the energy expanded into an explosive blast. Etemon snickered as the blast engulfed the entire city and started to blast away the digimon that once inhabited it. A view of the digital world is shown with a massive light emerging from the surface. This indicated how great Etemon's power was.

xxxxx

Soon, even Leomon and his allies were beginning to feel the explosion's after effects. Leomon stood his ground as Gatomon and Patamon protected their human partners from being knocked back by flying debris.

"Damn! This is some awesome power!" Leomon exclaimed.

xxxxx

Everything that was once a great city was now left in a pile of rubble and shambles. Etemon levitated from above the ground. He looked down with satisfaction. Metal Garurumon, with Matt on his back, were not were pleased from the actions of the monkey.

"Ha! Ha! I guess my number one hit was a little too much for them! Ha! Don't you guys think?"

"End it here, monkey boy," Matt ordered. "You'll destroy portions of this world. We plan on selling it, so you better not devastate such a fine planet. It looks very valuable at a high price if kept clean."

"Good point! And before we sell this realm, we still have to find those digicores," Etemon replied. "We'll take them from those holy beasts."

"Digicores. The one who killed Neo Devimon will know where they are."

"If one of those digicores has been here, then we would have screwed ourselves over," Matt replied. "That would be because of your stupid number one hit."

"You're right. I wasn't really thinking there."

"Just search for the highest power readings of this realm," Matt said. "He'll have to be the one who killed Neo Devimon. Unless it was my brother's digimon. TK, I'm here to take you back with me."

"Guys. There's something strange over towards my left. There are readings over 1000, more than one of them. But how would digimon here get so powerful?"

"Don't worry about it," said Matt. "They're not our enemies. Just find the one with the highest reading-"

Matt's device was able to pick up three high chi readings over towards one location. It was obvious who these three readings were coming from.

"Ah!There! There are three high readings and they are close together! Let's go Etemon and pay our respects."

"Oh! This is so great! The gravity is so low here! I feel light as a feather!" Etemon exclaimed.

The duo set off towards their next destined location. Etemon and Metal Garurumon flew off faster than the eye could see them disappear. They were much too fast for any digimon to keep up with. However, this was not a problem for a few of the warrior digimon that inhabited this lower realm.

xxxxx

Centaurumon felt the two chis traveling through the realm and he was very surprised by their level of powers.

"They're moving in! I better follow along and locate their destination."

xxxxx

Piximon and Andromon flew out and followed the chi. They would then locate to where they were heading to. They also masked their chi, in order to keep themselves hidden.

"Piximon! They're here and we better not hesitate!"

"Yes! We didn't train all those months for nothing! We deserve a moment to protect this planet too. We simply can't risk the other children to get themselves involved. We owe it to them."

xxxxx

Elsewhere, the other Digi-Destined were traveling by land and air along with their digivolved digimon. Izzy places Neo Devimon's scouter device over his face and activates it.

"We can also locate the enemy using the device we took," Izzy said. "We're going, though there's nothing we can do."

"He's right," Kabuterimon said. "The enemies are powerful and beyond our comprehension. We'd only get in our friend's way. All we can do now is pray."

"Oh, Kari. TK. Please don't get yourselves involved in this. I'd just hate to see kids their age in the line of fire," said Sora.

"Tai will so kill us if he finds out that his sister gets killed!" Mimi replied.

"Oh, Tai. Where are you?" pondered Sora.

xxxxx

Back on the roadway, War Greymon was still traveling through in hopes of making it towards the battle in time. It has been nearly a day and he was still on the roadway. It seemed to go on forever, but they would soon find themselves at the check-in station and been transported back to the lower realm through Gennai.

"Hang in there, guys! We're coming!" Tai cried out. "Faster, War Greymon! The enemies must have arrived!"

xxxxx

Later that day, the birds and animals started fleeing as the battle stage was beginning to get underway. Leomon removed his sword and threw it to the ground. Gatomon and Patamon were preparing to digivolve.

"Theres no need to be afraid," Leomon replied. "we've become far stronger in this one earth year."

"It seemed like forever," Tk said. "Hey, I haven't even had a birthday! I guess I don't age until like another ten thousand years."

"You're kind of over exaggerating. Would you believe that we would be ten thousand years old," Kari stated. "I mean we'd be that old, yet we're still under agedkids?"

"We'd be the youngest elders ever!"

"We've shown a lot of improvements," said Gatomon. "Lets just see how powerful we've become once we digivolve."

"TK? Don't you think it's time?"

"What do you think, Leomon? Should they or should they not," the boy asked the brave warrior.

"Yes. It would be the perfect time now. Let them digivolve."

"Now that's what I want to hear!" TK exclaimed. "Alright, Patamon! Show your stuff!"

With that said, the children pulled their digivices and watched as they started to glow. TK's digivice lit up and released energy to allow Patamon to digivolve into his champion-level form.

"Patamon shinka!!"

The tiny digimon transformed into a human-like warrior with angel wings, a muscular body, a helmet over his face and an angel rod formed in his hands. The angelic warrior stood before TK with a holy presence.

"Angemon!!"

"Wow! Look at you!" Gatomon said. "I feel your power. You've definitely gotten stronger. Now it's my turn, Kari."

"Go for it!"

"Gatomon super shinka!!"

Kari's digivice and crest lit up as they released a twin beam of energy. The energy waves showers over Gatomon as she begins her evolution into her ultimate-level form. Her cat-like appearance evolves into that of a human-like appearance. She stood tall with long, golden blonde hair and angelic, blue eyes. Her model-like figure sprouted with white cleavage covering her body. Like Angemon, a helmet covered her face and wings sprouted from her back.

"Angewomon!!"

"Angewomon! Your power has gotten very impressive, but it looks like we'll finally test out our new power," Angemon said.

"Why do you say that?"

"Small talk is over," Leomon said. "Angemon is right. You will have a chance to test out your new powers because the enemies have arrived."

Everyone gasped as they looked up to see Etemon and Metal Garurumon. TK looked up and saw a blonde-haired boy. His eyes widened as if he had seen a ghost. He saw an image of his own brother. In fact, it was Matt!

"Matt... Matt..."

"TK? What's wrong?" Angemon asked.

"It's Matt! He's up there with them!"

"What?! That's crazy!" Kari exclaimed.

"Heh. There they are," Etemon chuckled. "I see three digi-shrimps and two kiddies."

"Huh? Ah, I see him. That boy down there is my little brother, TK."

"That kid. So the Angemon is his digimon?"

"Yeah. It seems that they've been expecting us."

_"So, those are the invaders?!"_Angemon said to himself. _"I can feel their aura. They're so demonic. I can't believe TK's brother has joined the enemy."_

The enemies levitated down as they landed and faced off against Leomon, Angemon and Angewomon. The invaders sported grins on their faces as if they were laughing at their so-called competition.

"TK. We meet again, brother," Matt said.

The boy was speechless and couldn't even mutter a single word. This was totally unexpected. TK did not know how to feel about this and began to walk away. Kari grasped his hand.

"Don't let them scare you. He might be your brother, but he's joined the enemy. We're going to have to fight them. Remember, what I said. Remember what we talked about."

"Yeah."

"So, have you been preparing for us," Matt asked.

"You bet and we're ready to rumble," Leomon replied.

xxxxx

The invaders have finally arrived and they face off against the realm's greatest warriors. How will TK overcome his fears and stand up against his own brother? Matt, please snap out of this and realize what you're doing! Hurry up, War Greymon! The others need you fast!

xxxxx

(Digimon Adventure first ending theme _I Wish_ plays)

xxxxx

(Preview)

Kari: Hi-yas! This is Kari! Our digimon are just underway with the battle against the invaders! My brother hasn't returned, but we do get help from Piximon, Centaurumon and Andromon! Thank goodness.

Andromon: We owe it to you. These invaders will be stopped at all costs.

Etemon: I say we even the odds a bit. We'll use some of these. We call these little guys Saibamon.

TK: We'd better not take these guys lightly. This is going to get ugly!

Leomon: And we suffer one casualty already!

Matt: Next time on Digimon Fusion, episode nine!

**Let the Battle Begin! The Frightening Saibamon!**

War Greymon: Don't you dare miss it!

xxxxx

Max: We're coming down with a battle and one casualty to come out from our side? Damn, I wonder who bites the dust first?

Tai: I knew I shouldn't have challenged you to a Ro-Battle!

Max: You snooze you lose, dad.

Takato: My turn! I'm going to so own your ass!

Max: Bring it on, boy. I warned you about my experience in Ro-Battles.

Metabee: Man, thank god I'm on my break period. Those Ro-Battles can really kick your ass.

SSJ4T: By the way, the next chapter will be pretty violent, so don't let kids read this.

The android girl, Lime, from Saber Marionette J comes walking in.

Lime: Hi! Am I late for the party?

SSJ4T: Pretty much, but you can watch this Ro-Battle.

Lime: I wanna Ro-battle! I wanna Ro-Battle!

SSJ4T: Not until these goggle heads get done. I won't be surprised if Max remains the king of games.

Max: I'm the king of everything. That's why Keke loves me. Nobody beats me.

The referee from Metabots comes walking in.

Referee: Metabots! Robattle!

Takato: You're so going down, Max. I ain't going to disappoint, Rika.

SSJ4T: Yeah, that's the last thing you want to do.

Max: This match is dedicated to my Keke. Tough luck, kid.

Lime: I'll take on the winner!

SSJ4T: Which will most likely be Max. Until then, we're out and we'll give the result of the Robattle winner in the next chapter. Peace!


	9. Let the Battle Begin! The Frightening Cu...

SSJ4T: Yo! We're coming down with the action-packed Digital Invaders Saga! All talk is over! It's come down to our heroes against the devastating invaders, who plan on taking over the digital world!

Takato: Next time, I'll never challenge Max to a Robattle again.

Max: I'm so untouchable. I'm the king of everything!

SSJ4T: Untouchable? I do remember you and Yugi dueling each other to a draw.

Max: But that doesn't count as a loss. There were no winners.

Tai: Can we just start the fic already?

SSJ4T: Good thinking, Tai. Enough talk and enjoy the fic!

Max: I'll take on anyone else. I'm so loving the taste of competition.

xxxxx

(Digimon Adventure opening theme _Butterfly_ plays)

xxxxx

**Let the Battle Begin! The Frightening Saibamon!**

xxxxx

The battle was now set to get underway. The winds began to blow as dust settled along the dusty, grassland. The mountains stood tall from the horizons and the sun was shining over the humid grounds. The digital world was now set to be determined in an epic battle between several of it's greatest heroes against two powerful invaders, who plan on taking it. Leomon, Angemon and Angewomon faced off against Metal Garurumon and Etemon. TK and Kari looked on with anticipation.

"This is going to get ugly, Kari. I say we head for higher grounds. We'll just get in the way."

"Right. I'm with you."

With that said, the children ran off towards the far distance and prevented themselves from becoming casualties in the battle. The invaders paid no heed to them as they kept their eyes on their digimon adversaries. TK looked over at Matt. He couldn't believe that his own brother had turned to the evil side.

"Matt. How could you?"

"TK. Stay tough. I'm sure there's a way to get your brother back. I think he was influenced by some way."

"But I just feel guilty by having Angemon attack my brother's digimon."

"I don't think we relaly have a choice. We'll just see what goes from here."

"Ok, whatever you say."

"So, have you been preparing for us," Matt asked.

"You bet and we're ready to rumble," Leomon replied.

The invaders merely smirked by the brave warrior's words. Before anyone was going to make their first attack, Leomon spoke once again.

"Let's make this clear. What exactly do you want here?"

"So, that voice. You were the one who killed Neo Devimon," Matt said.

"Voice?"

"Didn't he tell you? These devices also provide as transmitters."

"So, where's your brother?" Etemon asked.

"So, I see that TK is with you. I'm glad that he's taken well care of," Matt stated.

"Leomon. We can't let them take TK," Angemon replied. "Something has possessed Matt for him to ever join such a ruthless group of thugs. We have to keep TK away from him at all costs."

"Agreed. I won't let him even touch a hair on TK until we bring him back to reality."

"Now. I ask of you two favors," Matt said. "First off, I want my brother back. He shouldn't be hanging around bad influences such as yourself. Then, I want you to tell us where we can find the digicores. I think that's a good deal, don't you think so?"

"So, you know about the digicores," Angewomon asked.

"Heh. Why else would we bother coming to this dump," Etemon replied. "Hand them over! Bring on all the pathetic warriors on this find. They're just slugs compared to us."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but you're going to have to deal with the four holy beasts to take them," Leomon replied. "I don't think even the beasts will allow you three to enter their chambers. I'm not a protector of the digicores. I specialize in combat. I'll show you who is a slug."

"Well then. If you don't give us more information on the digicores, we'll just have to beat it out of you then," Matt replied.

Etemon's scouter device started going off as he managed to pick up the official readings of the trio. He smirked and did not seem worried.

"The Angemon has a 981 power level. The Angewomon has a power level of 1083. Pftt, the Leomon has a level at 1220. Idiots! Do you think you can challenge us with pathetic power levels like that?"

"Etemon. Take that damn thing off," Matt said.

"What?"

These wimps vary their powers to suit the battle. Trust me. I know what they are capable of. Those numbers are worthless."

"Yeah, I remember that you were once on their side. That weakling Neo Devimon probably got himself killed for relying on that scouter's numbers. He got caught off guard as a result."

"So, he's a weakling?" Leomon asked.

"Yeah. I saw you and War Greymon get clobbered by that guy," Angewomon said. "So he calls him a 'weakling'?"

"Why don't we see what they can really do?" Metal Garurumon asked. "Then we'll ask for TK and the digicores."

"By the way, didn't you carry six seeds of those Saibamon," the blonde-haired boy asked.

"Heh. I really love the way you think, Yamato," Etemon replied.

"Saibamon?" the brave warrior pondered.

"What are those?" Angemon said.

"Oh yeah. There's six alright," Etemon said.

The monkey pulled out a jar packed with six seeds. He smirked as he took a glance at the seeds and opened the top. He then knelt to the ground and poked six holes into the soil. Etemon picks up each seed and places them into each of the holes. After that, he piles some dirt over each planted seed. He grabs a small water bottle and drops several water drops over the buried seeds. Etemon gets up off the ground and faces Matt.

"There. That should do it. We'll just kick back and watch the show."

Just then, the ground quickly rumbled as green heads started popping out from the ground. The warriors glanced over and their eyes widened at what was emerging from the buried ground. Green, alien-like monsters sprouted from the dirt. They sported crimson eyes, large heads, clawed feet and hands and pointy, elf-like ears. They chattered amongst one another and faced their enemies.

"Ugh! I don't like the looks of those eyes!" TK cried out.

"Yuck. They're so ugly," Kari replied.

"So we're supposed to fight these things? They don't look so tough," Angewomon said.

"Stay on your feet and keep your guard up," Leomon stated.

"Those three," Matt said while pointing over at the trio. "They are your targets."

"This could be more difficult than we can imagine," said Angemon.

"So, are these things champion level or ultimate?"

xxxxx

**Digimon Identification**

**Name: **Saibamon

**Digimon Level: **Ultimate-level

**Digimon Type: **Mutant Type

**Attacks: **Acid Spray, Claw Strike & Kamikaze

xxxxx

Just then, every digimon stood by and felt several enormous chis heading for their direction. The heroic trio looked up to see none other than Andromon and Piximon flying down at their sides. The enemies were quite surprised to find more warriors to oppose them. However, there was another uninvited guest that came along. It was Centaurumon.

"Centaurumon!" Leomon exclaimed. "It's so good to see you my friend."

"Likewise, Leomon. I'm sorry that I'm late."

"No apologies needed."

"They just keep on coming, don't they?" Matt asked.

"Like a swarm of mosquitoes," said Etemon.

"Wait, weren't there supposed to be two invaders? That's one of the Digi-Destined children on their side? Why did he betray us?!" Andromon asked.

"It's a long story," Angewomon replied. "This has been nothing more than unexpected."

"Six of them! How perfect! That's the same number as these Saibamon," said Matt. "How about if each of you fights one at a time?"

"Yeah, for sport," Metal Garurumon replied.

"You call this a game?! How absurd! Let's just get this over with!" Leomon exclaimed.

"Yet, this could work for us," Angewomon said. "I mean Tai and War Greymon haven't returned yet."

"Fine. I'll go first," Andromon said. "Bring everything you got."

"Heh. Wait 'till those Saibamon surprise the hell out of that cocky punk," Etemon said.

"Fine. You take Andromon," Matt ordered. "Give him everything you got."

"Good luck, Andromon!" Piximon called out.

Andromon stood his ground as he faced off against the single Saibamon. The green monster made his first attack and launches himself right over at the cyborg. Andromon launches his 'Lightning Blade' attack and sent the Saibamon flying backwards. As soon as the creature was sent flying back, Andromon flies out after the monster. Saibamon lands on the ground and unleashes his 'Acid Spray' attack.

"Ah! What the hell?!"

Andromon jumps away as the acid lands on the ground. The acid goes eating it's way through the ground. The other warriors looked on with surprise and watched the ground get eaten up. Andromon launches himself over at the creature, which Metal Garurumon managed to watch. Andromon executes an elbow-shot that wrecked the hell out of the Saibamon. The creature goes flying back onto the ground with a bruised face. Etemon was shocked at what he just saw.

"Ugh! It can't be.."

"Alright! Way to go, my friend!" Piximon exclaimed.

"Well, that's Andromon for you!" TK said.

"Looks like we'll manage to plow through these freaks," Kair replied.

"Heh. Heh. It looks like they'll be able to entertain us a little bit afterall," Matt said to himself.

The Saibamon slowly crawled back onto his feet while the others looked on unwillingly. Andromon stood his ground once again and he was prepared for another attack. Matt slicked his hair back and was becoming dissatisfied with the creature's futile efforts.

"I gotta say this, Yamato! It's impossible! The Saibamon's power is over 1200. That's equal to Neo Devimon! Every one of them."

"Yeah, but Andromon's power is still greater. This doesn't surprise me. He took out Greymon and Garurumon at once. He swiped us all aside as if we were insects before."

"But, my data never showed that!"

"Well, could your data be ever so wrong?"

Just then, the Saibamon was back on his feet and was struggling to catch his breath. Andromon turned back to face his enemy. The warriors were surprised by the imp's resilience.

"Damn! That little imp is getting up! Keep your guard up, Andromon!" Piximon exclaimed.

Suddenly, Metal Garurumon's eyes flashed as a laser fired at the Saibamon and it quickly blew the imp into pieces. The imp exploded with all of his intestines and pieces of meat flying everywhere. The heroes looked on with disgust.

"What?! No way!" TK exclaimed. "Metal Garurumon just slaughtered that guy!"

"I couldn't even see him move," said Kari. "I think I'm going to be sick."

The Saibamon was now nothing more than a pile of slaughtered flesh and bone. The digimon were stunned by the metallic wolf's relentless assault. This was obviously Matt's way of showing his disapproval towards the creature's incompetence.

"Why in the hell did you order Metal Garurumon to kill him off?" Etemon asked.

"Andromon already had beaten him. It would've been a major waste of time," Matt replied. "Your comrade underestimated his doe. Didn't I tell him to go all out?"

"I can't believe that!" Angewomon said. "How could Matt do that? That was still a digimon."

"Hard to believe that a Digi-Destined would turn to the darkside," Andromon said.

_"Metal Garurumon destroyed him with just a gesture. What power!"_ Leomon thought.

"So, who's next?" Matt pondered. "This time- hit with everything you've got!"

"Looks like I'm up to bat," the angelic woman said.

"Wail it to him, Angewomon!" the Digi-Destined of Light said.

"No. Let me do it," said Centaurumon. "I'll teach them that playtime is over."

"No, let me do it," Angewomon stated. "I can take him. I'm an ultimate just like they are.."

"You're a great asset to the Digi-Destined. However, I can not let these monsters go unpunished. They have trespassed on unknown grounds and they've come to take away the Holy Beast's digicores. I can not allow them to take our power sources away."

Centaurumon readied his arm blaster and stood against the invader group. Angewomon held back and allowed the champion to take her place.

"Now try me!"

"Ah. So you wanna play Mr. Hot Shot," Matt said. "Now that's more like it."

"Go on! Show 'em that the Saibamon are made of!" Etemon added.

Centaurumon stood his ground and faced off against another single Saibamon. The half horse beast went charging in towards the creature. The creature quickly fades out, but Centaurumon followed in suit. Angemon was caught completely off guard.

"They're gone!"

They're moving at super speed, Angemon," Leomon said. "You must feel their chi. If you concentrate hard enough, you'll sense them. Everyone else is doing it."

Centaurumon was blocking out everyone of the Saibamon's clawed atatcks during the phase out attack. The fighters traded blows with one another and each blow was manuevered. The Saibamon jumps up into the air and lands on top of a mountain. Centaurumon jumps up in pursuit. However, this was just a clever ploy by the creature. The Saibamon launched himself at Centaurumon. The beast man knew that this was coming and phased out from the attack. The creature was caught by surprise and turned to see Centaurumon above him. Centaurumon readies his blast and shoots out a powerful ray of energy towards the creature.

"Solar Ray!!"

The blast connected with the Saibamon and he was quickly blasted down into the ground below. As the blast faded, there was a small crater with the Saibamon laid out. The invaders were completely shocked at the result.

"What? Again? I can't believe we're going to lose another one!" Etemon said. "I should have packed more when I had the chance."

Centaurumon landed on the ground and kicked some dirt over the fallen creature. He turned to face the invaders and began to speak.

"These monsters aren't as fearsome as you make them out to be. I'll take the other four myself.."

Suddenly, the Saibamon slightly moved his arm. Matt looked on towards the crater as a smile formed across his face.

"Heh. Seems that it's your turn to underestimate."

"What are you saying?!"

With that said, the Saibamon launched himself at Centaurumon and grasped itself tightly around the beast man. The others looked on with surprise as the Saibamon unleashed an explosive blast, which rocked Centaurumon back. The explosion covered the ground where the two once stood. each of the heroic digimon looked on and gasped in complete shock. Kari covered her eyes as TK held her back. As the dust clouds started to settle, there was nothing left of the two digimon. Matt nodded his head and sighed to himself.

"Now that is more like it."

Centaurumon was laying on the ground motionlessly and pieces of the Saibamon were scattered around the warrior's body. Leomon gasped as his own comrade was done in by the creature's Kamikaze technique.

"It-It just self-destructed! That's the Kamikaze technique!"

"No! Why did he just kill him?!" Kari cried. "I can't bear to see this!"

"Kari.."

"How could anyone be so cruel?!"

"Kari. I feel your pain," said Angewomon. "Please, hang in there. This is not over."

"No! He's dead! That creep just killed Centaurumon! I won't stand for this!"

_"Centaurumon knew that this was going to happen! That's why he wouldn't let me do it,"_Angewomon said to herself. _"Don't worry, Kari. I will take care of this.."_

"Do me a favor, crybaby. Pick up that piece of trash for me," Matt said.

"Shut up! I thought you would change and actually be a friend!" Angewomon cried out. "You don't deserve the crest of friendship! I'm going to shut you down! I'll make sure you stay away from Kari and your brother. TK doesn't deserve a brother like you! Get back! All of you!"

Angewomon flies out towards the invaders as she cups her hands forwards and unleashes a blast of holy energy. She then widens her beam and spreads it out. Matt, Metal Garurumon and Etemon were caught by surprise and were not expecting such an enormous blast from an ultimate-level angel. The enormous blast came closer towards the group.

"Piximon! Get back!" Andromon exclaimed. "it'll blow you to pieces!"

"That's tremendous power, but it lacks speed!" Leomon cried out. "It's like a cautious sign!"

"Angewomon! Go for it!" exclaimed Angemon.

"Kari! Your crest if reacting to Angewomon's power! Your anger just fueled her more power," TK said. "You're incredible!"

"I did that? I never thought that was possible. Please, don't miss this."

The remaining Saibamon managed to spread out and proceeded to avoid the blast. However, Angewomon had another agenda in mind. She waves her arms to the side and intercepted the blast over towards the sky and brings it down over the group. With one final wave, the blast spread into a shower of energy blasts. The invaders were not expecting such a 'curveball' by Angewomon. The blasts showered down and destroyed each of the last remaining Saibamon. Each were now disintegrated into digital data. However, there was no signs of the other three being effected by the blast. It seemed that they were done in as well. Metal Garurumon created a barrier to protect himself and Matt, while Etemon covered himself. As soon as the dust settled, nothing was left of the invaders but dust and scattered body parts. The heroes looked on with great approval.

"She did it!" TK cried out. "Kari! You and Angewomon did it!"

"Wow, we did all that? I can't believe it."

"Whew, I just missed one," said Angewomon.

"Way to go! Now we can kick back and celebrate," Angemon said.

Suddenly, a surviving Saibamon came flying out of nowhere and launches himself over at Angemon. The angelic warrior pulls out his staff and prepared to attack.

"It's the one that she missed!" Andromon exclaimed.

Just then, an arm grabbed the Saibamon. The creature looked up and found Leomon restraining him. The creature struggled to break free, but Leomon knees him in the gut and tosses him into the air.

"Die, demon!! Fist of the Beast King!!"

Leomon unleashed his patented technique and watched as the blast plowed right through the last Saibamon. The creature let out it's final screams as it was reduced to nothing more than ashes. The digimon sighed in great relief.

"Whoa. That was close. I knew that I would miss one," Angewomon said. "Nice shot, Leomon."

"We can relax now, Kari," TK said.

"Thank goodness."

"Well that's Leomon," Andromon said. "He manages to get all the fun in the end."

"Thanks, Leomon," Angemon. "We certainly weren't expecting that."

"True. That was certainly unpexecting. However, I was definitely expecting those other three to survive. I certainly needed a warm up for the real battle to begin."

The dust settled and it revealed three figures walking through the smoke. Matt and Etemon looked on with grins with Metal Garurumon following in suit. The heroes looked on with great shock across their faces. Kari was scared beyond her wits and buried her face on TK's shirt.

"Heh. Heh. I hope it will be a great battle," Matt replied. "You did say you wanted playtime to end, didn't you?"

"Haw. Haw. Now it's time for the real thing," Etemon said. "I'm ready to kick some ass."

"But that's not possible! Those enormous showering blasts didn't effect them at all," said Andromon.

"They must have taken those blasts head-on!" Piximon cried out.

"But I used up my full power," Angewomon muttered. "So these are what the invaders are truly capable of?"

"Let me do it. I'll kill all five of them at once," said Etemon.

"Go ahead," Matt said. "But spare TK's life. He's going with us afterall."

"No, he's not!" Angemon exclaimed. "You stay away from him."

"Heh. Thanks for letting me have the fun," Etemon said.

The monkey warrior stood his ground as he removed his shades and started powering up. A dark aura covered his body, which indicated his level of power. He takes a stance and increases his power tremendously and caused the ground to shake. Andromon felt the vibrations emitting from the ground and his eyes widened.

"The entire digital world is shaking!"

"Andromon! My powers won't obviously work on him!" Piximon exclaimed.

"This is insane!" Angemon cried out. "But I must protect TK and Kari at all costs!"

"I...I never thought it would be so much," said Leomon.

Etemon screams out and unleashes his potential power, which was easily detected by each of the digimon. Their eyes widened in disbelief by the sheer amount of power which Etemon was displaying.

"Here it comes! We're in for it now!" Leomon exclaimed.

xxxxx

Our heroes have lost Centaurumon, but the invaders lost their Saibamon. However, the real battle is about to be underway. Can they manage to overcome all odds and defeat the mighty Etemon? Will TK get through to his brother, Matt?!

xxxxx

(Digimon Adventure first ending theme _I Wish_ plays)

xxxxx

(Preview)

Tai: Hey, guys! You won't believe how strong this Etemon is! If you guys thought our friends would overcome these odds, then you're dead wrong! We've already lost Centaurumon, but who will we lose next?

Etemon: Ha! Where's the sport in this? These punks are nothing more than a bunch of pansies!

Kari: Oh, big brother. When are you going to arrive?

TK: Don't worry, he'll come and teach these bullies a lesson!

Matt: You're so naive, TK. I want you to join our side. I would rather you by at my side than to stick around with these losers!

TK: Brother! Please realize what you're doing is wrong! I'll do everything I can to get through to you!

Angemon: Next time on Digimon Fusion, episode ten!

**Etemon's Fearful Power! Another Casualty?!**

Leomon: We're in deep trouble now.

xxxxx

Max: Man, if I were in there, I'd kick the crap out of those guys! I really hope TK gets through to Matt. I don't think Keke could bear to watch this!

SSJ4T: No kidding, but it's the only way to make the plot work.

Tai: I'm looking forward to the eventual showdown between Matt and myself. It's going to be off the hook!

Max: So, you want to go for another round, dad?

Tai: Don't call me that. I feel so old. I don't think I can handle another round with you.

Max: Looks like I'll be retired and undefeated. It sucks we had no quests, but who's going to be on next time?

SSJ4T: Looks like I'll be inviting Sonic the Hedgehog from the latest anime Sonic series called Sonic X.

Tai: Isn't that coming out this fall?

SSJ4T: Yep and it's going to be on th FOX BOX channel. Well, we've run out of time. Remember, Sonic is our guest next time. Until then, peace out!


	10. Etemon's Fearful Power! Another Casualit...

Hey, guys! We're back with another edition to the Digimon Fusion series! Hey, dad? What the hell are you doing?

Tai: Smoking some weed...Want some?

Max: Wow, you really do present a good example towards your own son...Give me some!

Sonic: Yo! Wassup, guys?!

SSJ4T: Hey, Sonic! So, I hear that you're going to have a show coming this fall.

Sonic: Yeah. It's called Sonic X and it's been shown in Japan now. It's cool. You ought to see it.

SSJ4T: Oh, I plan to.

Max: Hey, where are your buddies?

Sonic: Left them back at the studios. Man, I could really go for some weed.

Max: Then join us, except SSJ4T quit smoking.

Sonic: Ah, don't worry. I'll smoke for him.

SSJ4T: While these stoners smoke their weed, let's get on with the fic!

Sonic: Oooohhh! That's the bomb, bah-bee!

SSJ4T: Uh, on with the fic.

xxxxx

(Digimon Adventure opening theme _Butterfly_ plays)

xxxxx

**Etemon's Fearful Power! Another Casualty?!**

xxxxx

The monkey warrior stood his ground as he removed his shades and started powering up. A dark aura covered his body, which indicated his level of power. He takes a stance and increases his power tremendously and caused the ground to shake. Andromon felt the vibrations emitting from the ground and his eyes widened.

"The entire digital world is shaking!"

"Andromon! My powers won't obviously work on him!" Piximon exclaimed.

"This is insane!" Angemon cried out. "But I must protect TK and Kari at all costs!"

"I...I never thought it would be so much," said Leomon.

Etemon screams out and unleashes his potential power, which was easily detected by each of the digimon. Their eyes widened in disbelief by the sheer amount of power which Etemon was displaying.

"Here it comes, you guys! We're in for it now!" Leomon exclaimed.

Etemon's body was much larger in size and his muscles grew ten times bigger than before. HIs face was larger and a sadistic grin formed. He strained as his body nearly reached it's full maximum power. He slowly started to speak in a dark, yet humorous voice.

"Alright! Now, who do I kill first?"

The heroes stood their ground as they prepared to face the worst that Etemon was about to inflict upon them. Leomon stood his ground and cried out while Etemon came charging towards them.

"You guys! Now! Here he comes!!"

However, they were all not fast enough to dodge Etemon's relentless attack. Etemon came charging over towards Andromon. The android brought out his arm to deliver an elbow shot to Etemon's face. However, Etemon was able to see this coming and brought threw out a vicious fist. Piximon gasped in shock as he watched Etemon's powerful fist connect with Andromon's arm. Andromon watched in horror as his arm was ripped off due to the sheer strength of Etemon's fist. Andromon's arm bleed profusely with large quantities of oil and he fell to his knees. Andromon cried out with agony while the others looked on in horror.

"Andromon!!" Piximon exclaimed.

"No! This is too much to bear!" Kari cried. "Make them stop!"

"That was some strength!" Angemon said. "He easily ripped off Andromon's arm!"

"Heh. So he's breakable afterall," said Matt.

TK was baffled and angered by his brother's cold remark. _"How can my brother look on like that? He's smiling. Whatever these creeps did to him, they're not going to get away with this. I'll bring back my brother."_

"Now! You die!!"

As soon as Etemon brought up his fist to deliver the final blow, Andromon goes flying up towards the air and was levitating above Etemon. The money warrior looked up to see Andromon preparing for an air-borne attack.

"No! You die, scum!"

"Hah! Gotcha!"

With that said, Etemon flew up with tremendous speed and catches Andromon by surprise with a spinning back kick to the back of the android's head. Andromon goes thundering down towards the ground below and lands with tremendous impact. Piximon looked on with worry, but his worries faded as Andromon slowly rose back to his feet. Andromon was busted up like never before. He had never faced such a foe and he felt like he was about to die. He knew that he wouldn't beat this invader, so he would die fighting to the end.

"Heh. That stubborn bastard. He just won't die."

"Andromon! Leomon! We've got to do something!" Angemon said.

"What...What tremendous power..."

"Leomon? What about helping Andromon?"

"You leave that to me! I'll help Andromon!" Angewomon cried.

"No! Don't do it!" Angemon exclaimed.

"He's right! That monster is too much! Fall back now!" ordered Leomon.

"No! You two stay out of my way!"

Etemon turned to see Angewomon flying over towards the battlefield to save the fallen android from certain destruction. A sick, twisted smile formed on Etemon's face.

"That's it. Come to poppa, baby!"

With that said, Etemon waved the tip of his fingers and brought forth a wave of energy that blasted through the ground in front of Angewomon. She goes flying back from the tremendous impact of the blast. Everyone covered their faces from the flying debris and peeked through to what they saw was unbelievable. The blast had created a long, massive pit. Angewomon looked on with a horrified look. The pit was so deep that it looked very bottomless. If Etemon was capable of doing that, who knows what Metal Garurumon could do.

"I can't even see the bottom of that pit," Leomon said. "I've never dreamed of such a blast."

"Hey! Where's Piximon?" Angewomon asked.

"I don't know!" Angemon replied.

"What if he got caught in that blast? I mean he's not a big digimon after all," TK said.

"Hey look up there!" Kari cried out.

Everyone looked up to see Piximon flying up behind Etemon. The pink digimon drops his cane-like stick and launches himself towards Etemons' back.

"Etemon! Behind you!" Matt exclaimed.

"Hey! Get off of me! You little punk! Get off!"

"Oh no! It's Piximon!" Angewomon exclaimed.

"Piximon! Don't do it! He'll kill you!" said Andromon.

"Why you little...Let me go! Let go! I'll squash you like bug!"

"What are you trying to do?!" Andromon cried out. "Get out of there! Don't attempt to throw your own life away!"

_"Goodbye, old friend."_Piximon replied in Andromon's thoughts. _It's up to you now. Save yourself."_

"You can't..No! Piximon!! No!!"

As soon as the android cried out, Piximon began to glow and he quickly ignited himself. A flash of light engulfs both Piximon and Etemon as an enormous explosion took place. Everyone stood back and covered themselves from the flying debris. Everyone, with the exception of Matt, were shocked at the events that have taken place. Andromon looked up and watched as the dust clouds started to settle. His eyes twitched and he cried out angrily.

"Piximon!!"

"He threw his own life away just for the sake of us?" TK said. "Piximon, thank you for everything. Thanks for the training you provided for our digimon."

"You've won my respect my friend," said Leomon. "Unfortunately, I'm afraid it wasn't enough."

"What?! What are you saying?" Angemon asked.

"Take a look.

Angewomon looked up with a horrified look as the cloud started to fade. Etemon was still hovering with an unscathed body. His smirk didn't leave his sadistic face. He chuckled to himself and looked down at his adversaries.

"Heh. Heh. What a waste. You still just don't get it, do you?"

xxxxx

Back in the other world, War Greymon was still traveling over the ever-so long roadway. He and Tai were getting closer to the mid-point where they would meet up with Gennai. They were too late to save Centaurumon and Piximon. However, they have a chance to save their fellow Digi-Destined. He knew that the invaders were in the lower realm and destroying everything in their path. However, Tai has no idea that he would have to face against Matt.

"Damn it! We're taking too long, War Greymon! We better boost it up some more!"

"Right! Hang on tight!"

With that said, War Greymon boosted his speed and managed to travel out towards the mid-point at a faster pace. It would only be a matter of time before they would make it over to meet Gennai and be transported back to the lower realm.

xxxxx

Back in the digital world, Etemon gazed down upon his adversaries as they were now scared like never before. The monkey warrior smiles as he raises a fist.

"Alright. First, I'll take out rust-bucket and then I'll kill the blonde bitch. Don't worry. Heh. You'll each get your turn."

"But thats just not possible! It didn't even phase him," Angemon muttered.

"Piximon gave his life for nothing!" TK cried out.

"This guy is too much!" exclaimed Kari. "I'd say that we stand little chance."

"Grrr. He gave up his life and it was all in vain," Andromon said. "Since the digicores are with the Holy beasts in hibernation, there's no way we can revive Piximon back into battle. We can't even afford to wait for him to get reborn at Primary Village!"

"Hah! Luckily, you'll be able to see him soon in hell!" Etemon exclaimed.

"No! You go to hell!" Andromon said.

"Listen up, guys," Leomon said. "I've got an idea. The instant he moves to attack, he'll be open and we'll use that instant to attack him."

"Heh. Thats a pretty good plan," Matt said. "I really do hope that it works."

"Shove it!"

"Don't tell me to shove it!"

"Heh, you're so confident. I hope to see the look on your face once Taichi and War Greymon arrive."

"Oh? Tai? What's he going to do? What he'll be doing is licking the bottom of my shoes. I'm superior to that dimwit."

Suddenly, Etemon cries out as he launches himself down to attack the distracted Andromon. The android was now facing death itself as Etemon was preparing to finish him in one blow. Leomon sensed the monkey coming and cries out to the other digimon.

"Now! It's our only chance!"

"Let's go, Angemon!"

"Right!"

Both Angewomon and Leomon phased out as Etemon continued coming right down at Andromon. Andromon stood at a stance and was prepared to attack him with very little energy he had left.

"Come at me!!"

"Now you die!!"

Just then, Etemon was caught off guard as Leomon came flying towards him from the side corner. Andromon was surprised by the turn of events and watched as Leomon executes a fist to Etemon's face. Etemon goes flying backwards. Angewomon goes up from behind and delivers a forearm smash across the invader's armored back. The impact sent the monkey flying down, where Angemon would greet him with an attack of his own.

"Angemon!! Fire, now!!"

Angemon powers up as he readied his fist and summoned holy energy to his aid. He brings his fist forwards and prepares to deliver the finishing blow to Etemon. But just as he threw out his 'Hand of Fate' technique, Etemon managed to jump over just as the blast was about to connect. Leomon and Angewomon fired out their patented attacks. Etemon saw them coming and leaped over them attacks swiftly.

"Ugh! No!" Leomon growled.

"He dodged them! All three of our attacks!" Angemon exclaimed. "We were too late!"

"How are we going to beat this guy?" Kari asked.

"C'mon, Tai! We need you and War Greymon back," TK said.

"Heh! You three thought you could get away with that! You've just only increased your chances of having short lifespans! Now I'm going to kill you all at once! Prepare yourselves, punks!"

Andromon growled angrily as he prepared for his next attack on a distracted Etemon. All he could think about was avenging the losses of both Centaurumon and Piximon.

"Piximon. I will avenge you my friend. I won't let your sacrifice be in vain. I'll do what it takes to defeat this heartless monster."

Andromon brings his fists back and opened his chest hatchets. Two missiles came shooting out with tremendous speed and were targeted for Etemon. Etemon turned back and watched as the missiles were aimed for him.

"Take a taste out of my Gattling Attack! This one's for Piximon and Centaurumon!"

Everyone looked on with surprise as the missiles hit Etemon with tremendous impact. The monkey gasped as the blast engulfed him. Leomon, Angemon and Angewomon stood back as they covered themselves. Matt and Metal Garurumon simply stood by with great anticipation. TK and Kari took cover to avoid being thrown back by the tremendous force unleashed by the missiles. Andromon stood and began breathing heavily. He looked up and his eyes slightly widened. The smoke cleared and it revealed Etemon. His armor was shattered and there were scratches on his body, but none that seemed to damage the monster's power.

"Huh?! No...It's not possible," Andromon said.

"Phew. Don't scare me like that, 'yall. Uh huh huh!"

"He's a...a monster," Leomon. "Is he some sort of devil from hell?"

"No...I've failed," Andromon said as he slowly fell to his knees.

"Kari! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. TK, but did he get him?"

"No! Etemon is still alive!"

"But that's impossible! Huh? Look! Andromon!"

With that said, Andromon sighed his last breath and fell down onto the ground. The android saw nothing but pitch darkness and his digital life was then faded away into death itself. Matt simply made a comment over the situation.

"So, he fought like a digimon, but he died like a damn dog."

That comment was enough to set everyone off. TK had heard enough from the person he claimed as his brother.

"Matt! What has gotten into you? I thought you've really changed."

"All you have to do is forget these punks and join my side. We'll be reunited at last. I'll protect you and provide for you. All you have to do is trust me."

"Matt..."

"Don't, TK! We have to fight him eventually. Your brother has been brainwashed," Kari replied. "I swear we'll get your brother back once my brother gets back."

"What makes you so sure? He's never going to come back?"

"TK. I know my brother like the back of my hand. He will come and he's going to teach them a lesson! Just you wait and see."

"Well, when the hell is he going to show up?!" Leomon growled.

"Tai!! War Greymon!! Hurry back!!" TK cried out.

xxxxx

Two more casualties have lost their lives. Piximon and Andromon go down after putting up a valiant effort, but it was all in vain. Can our heroes get it together and defeat Etemon. Tai! War Greymon! You two better hurry back and save the others! Will there be the eventual showdown between Tai and Matt?

xxxxx

(Digimon Adventure first ending theme _I Wish_ plays)

xxxxx

(Preview)

Tai: Hold on guys! I'm coming! I've already made it to the mid-point!

Gennai: You better get your ass in gear! They need you!

Matt: So, Tai is coming back? I say we wait for him. If he doesn't show up, then we'll execute these punks and take my brother back.

TK: How can I manage to get through to my brother?

Etemon: Screw this crap! I'm going to kick their ass!

Leomon: Here we go again!

War Greymon: Next time on Digimon Fusion, episode eleven!

**Hurry up Taichi! Your Friends Need You!**

X: Don't miss this!

xxxxx

SSJ4T: We're getting ever so closer towards the eventual showdown between Tai and Matt. Just think! War Greymon vs Metal Garurumon! The match that never took place on the show!

Max: I really hope Matt comes back to his senses. Keke is not looking well after seeing her own father like this.

Tai: Yeah, she's really pissed off at you. I'd say you better hide.

Sonic: Man! This is some good shit!

Max: You enjoying it, my main hedgehog?

Sonic: Yeah. I'd better give these to Tails, Knuckles and Amy. They'll have a blast.

SSJ4T: Whew, thank goodness I quit smoking.

Tai: So, who's our guest next time?

SSJ4T: Wow. It looks like Mimi, Sora, Kari, Rika, Jeri and Zoe next time! And I'm told to not be surprised if Keke shows up. Man, she's going to cuss me out for the way I'm writing her dad as being the bad guy.

Max: Lets put it this way, at least he'll change. I can't say the same for the Warlord. This Matt isn't a bad guy, he's just angry. He wants his brother back.

Tai: But this Etemon is an evil bastard! He just helped kill off three of our old digimon comrades.

SSJ4T: We won't know until this saga continues. Until then, peace out everyone.


	11. Hurry up Taichi! Your Friends Need You!

Max: Yo! We're back with another episode of Digimon Fusion, but first let's bring out the babes! 

Keke: Where is he?! 

SSJ4T: Aw, crap! 

Keke: Hey! Why is my dad acting like such a creep in your fic?! 

Max: Take it easy. It's the only way this saga is going to work. 

Keke: Oh really? My dad would never think twice about hurting anyone. 

Tai: Whew, thank god I'm not writing this story. 

Sora: Yeah. No kidding, but you do have to fight Matt eventually. 

TK: Hey, it's just as bad to see my brother like that when I'm still a kid! 

Kari: I don't know. This might turn out to be a good battle. Too bad it never really finished on the first season. 

Matt: Yeah, you and I have a settle to score. 

Mimi: Just hold it until the time comes. 

Tai: I'm looking forward to it, buddy! 

Takato: Whew. Thank god I don't have to fight any of you guys. 

Rika: Just be glad you're not as stubbron as a Kamiya. Otherwise, I'd knock the crap out of you. 

Takato: Aw, you don't mean it that way? 

Jeri: How are you liking the company, Pikkan? 

Pikkan: I hate crowds and I hate humans. 

Jeri: But I'm a human. 

Pikkan: You're an exception. You don't go babbling this mindless bullshit like other humans do. 

Jeri: I'll take that as a compliment. 

Takuya: Who would have thought that we would have been spared by Toei? I mean I was resting on your lap. I don't care if it was a dream. Thats Tazumi 100 %!" 

Zoe: Couldn't agree more. It's about time those idiots got something right. 

Takuya: I'm just a lucky guy, I guess! 

SSJ4T: Well, lucky, we're about to start the fic! Everyone, I'd like to thank you for coming! As a token for my gratitude.. 

[Everyone coughs out and mutters 'bullshit' amongst themselves. SSJ4T simply shrugs it off.] 

SSJ4T: So, without delay, on with the fic! 

*************************************************************** 

[Digimon Adventure theme "Butterfly plays as the opening sequence plays] 

**Hurry up Taichi! You're friends need you!**

"Matt! What has gotten into you? I thought you've really changed." 

"All you have to do is forget these punks and join my side. We'll be reunited at last. I'll protect you and provide for you. All you have to do is trust me." 

"Matt..." 

"Don't, TK! We have to fight him eventually. Your brother has been brainwashed," Kari replied. "I swear we'll get your brother back once my brother gets back." 

"What makes you so sure? He's never going to come back?" 

"TK. I know my brother like the back of my hand. He will come and he's going to teach them a lesson! Just you wait and see." 

"Well, when the hell is he going to show up?!" Leomon growled. 

"Tai!! War Greymon!! Hurry back!!" TK cried out. 

"This can't be happening," Angemon said. "This is just a complete nightmare." 

"I can't believe Andromon. They're dying one after the other!" Angewomon replied. "Are we next?" 

_"C'mon! Where are you, TK?! We need you!"_TK said to himself. 

"Tai? THis isn't the first time they've mentioned his name," Matt said in response. "Hmmm. This just gives me an idea.." 

"What do you ahve on your mind, Matt," the metallic wolf asked. 

"Just wait." 

Etemon faced off against his adversaries with a sadistic grin forming on his face. They were prepared for anything that the invader was about to launch at them. Etemon broke the sudden silence as he spoke. 

"Heh. Another one down. Now it's your turn," the monkey muttered. "Hmm. Although, I'll let that Leomon live..more or less. That way he can tell us the location of the four Holy Beasts." 

"Lucky you, Leomon," Angewomon said. "They think you're the only one who knows about the whereabouts of the digicores." 

"It won't matter," the brave warrior replied. "They plan on killing us anyway." 

"But I'm just glad that you're sticking with us. We couldn't have survived without you. Thank you for everything," Angemon stated. "So, what are our chances of winning this battle?" 

"No chance in hell." 

"What?!" 

"I never dreamed there was such power. They far surpass the invader who came before. We're in for the ride of our lives." 

"Damn! Then I guess this is really it," Angemon said. 

The trio faced off against Etemon and were prepared to face the worst to come. Leomon spoke again. 

"We have to fight him on the ground," Leomon said. "He's way too accustomed to aerial combat." 

"Heh. Whichever you want, boy," Etemon replied. "It won't matter because the result will still be the same." 

With that said, the trio flew down towards the ground and waited for Etemon to follow. However, Etemon wasn't going to stall time and he goes straight for them. The trio looked on as they attempted to attack, but Etemon's super speed allowed him to voom in on them. The closer he got, the more worried the trio were. Suddenly, Matt's voice called out towards Etemon and this caused the monkey to pause his assault. 

"Etemon!! Wait!! Halt your attack!!" 

"Huh?! Why the hell should I?!" 

The others were just as confused as well. They didn't understand what Matt's motives were to stop Etemon from prolonging his attack. Etemon would have most likely finished them off by now if Matt hadn't stopped him. 

"What's wrong with you, Yamato?" Etemon asked. "All I have to do is.." 

"Don't be in such a hurry. That's all. I want to ask my old friends something." 

"Like what?" 

"What is he up to?" Kari asked furiously. 

"Matt? Are you really having second thoughts, brother?" 

"Tai Kamiya. So, he's still around? I would have thought that Neo Devimon would have finished him off. Oh and how can I forget his little sister, Kari? Hello there, Kari." 

"Hello yourself! You've become such a jerk!" 

"Well, I guess he is really coming back, is he? But, do you think that he is your only hope?" 

"That's right! I know my brother like anyone else! He and War Greymon should be different! No! He will be different! More powerful than ever before!" 

"You should know that those two are bad to underestimate," Leomon replied. 

"Wa! Ha! Ha! Then where has he been?" Etemon asked. "Maybe he's not coming back, because's he's having an ol' case of the limbertail!" 

"No! He'll come back!" TK exclaimed. "He'll be back to beat you guys up!" 

"Heh. Such faith, my little brother. You will make a fine soldier." 

"I'm not going to be a soldier on your side!" 

"Touching. All right then. I'll tell you guys what. Since I was such a friend to you, we can wait for him until he comes." 

""What?! Yamato! You're joking!" Etemon exclaimed. "He's never coming! Let's just finish them off!" 

"We'll wait for three hours and no longer." 

"Three hours?! What am I supposed to do for three hours? Take a nap? I've been suspended in animation for too long! My body is hungry for action! To hell with waiting!!" 

"Etemon!! Do what I say or face Metal Garurumon's wrath! You want to be turned into a snow cone?!" 

THis idle threat quickly made Etemon stop as he skidded at his tracks and fly down towards Matt. He shook his head and kneeled to the ground. 

"Sorry. I'm sorry. I just got carried away again." 

"Well, there you go. I'm such a friend, aren't I?" Matt said. "I'm only doing this because TK is my brother. Three extra hours of life for you three. Enjoy them. TK. You've got three hours to make your decision. You better make the right one and I might spare your little girlfriend if you join me. Three hours. Thats all you have." 

TK looked down at the ground and slammed his fists down. He had sheds of tears coming down his eyes. He had to make a tough decision. It was either reuniting with his brother, who had become a completely different person than he was before; or it was to betray him and defend Kari from harm. 

"TK?" 

"Kari? What am I supposed to do? I know my brother won't hurt me, but I don't want to think what he might do to you." 

"He won't hurt me. As long as our digimon survive, we'll be fine. You just have to believe in them. You have to believe in my brother, because he'll be coming soon." 

_"Hmmm. The way the big one cowered..That must mean that Yamato's digimon is even more powerful. I've never seen this digimon before. It must be Gabumon's mega form. It's hopeless. Not one of us are megas."_

"I still don't get it. Why do you want to wait for Taichi?" Etemon asked. 

"Because he took TK away from me and is a sad excuse for a leader. That position should have been reserved for me. I would have led the team through thick and thin when he went back to the real world. His absence was the reason we even separated. I wasn't thinking clearly and needed time to myself. Then I came into realization that I would be the perfect leader for the Digi-Destined. Once we battle, he deserves to feel how powerless he is and how much agony we can inflict. Until, after these three hours, he'll beg us to send him to hell." 

"Heh. I should've had faith in you, Yamato." 

"That's assuming he shows up in three hours." 

"You can have Taichi, but let me take these other three." 

"Do whichever you want. That's after we force Leomon to tell us where the holy beasts are." 

"Mmm. I hope he shows uo." 

"Damn! What is keeping him?" Angewomon said. "Why is he wasting such time? Why don't we just flee and think of another strategy?" 

"I agree. Why just stand here and die?!" Angemon replied. 

"They're planning on annihilating every digimon here. Do you prefer ti die running or standing," Leomon boldly asked. 

_"Please, Tai! Come quick!"_ Kari said to herself. _"And be more powerful than them, please!"_

**************************************************************** 

Back in the other world, War Greymon was still traveling over the long distance roadway through the digi-heavens and was getting closer to the mid-point. From there, Gennai would be waiting for transport Tai and his digimon back to the lower realm, in order to combat the invaders. 

**************************************************************** 

Slowly and agonizingly, the three hours have crlawed fast and the wait was over. There was no signs of both tai and War Greymon. TK hasn't made the decision. It was time to face the music. Matt simply sits up and faces the group with a grin. 

"It's time. It seems we've been stood up. Three valuable hours wasted, my friends. But of course, the coward wouldn't show his face." 

"No! My brother is not a coward!" Kari cried out. 

"Then where is he? Why isn't he coming?" TK asked. 

"So, ahve you made a decision, little brother?" 

"Yeah and you can forget it! I'm going to protect Kari from the likes of you! You're not my brother!" 

"Heh. Fine. Have it your way. You play the knight protecting his damsel in distress." 

"Finally, it's time. I'm just sorry that Tai isn't here to see it," Etemon replied. 

"So, it's time to die?" Angewomon said. "It feels like we're kamikazes." 

"Even without Tai, we have one last chance," Leomon said. "Althought it's a very long shot." 

"What does he have in mind?" Tk pondered. 

"Listen clearely, you two," the brave warrior continued on. "Angewomon. You draw his attention. While I for the monkey's weakness, his tail." 

"His tail? Just like you and War Greymon did to Neo Devimon?" Angemon asked. 

"Yes. Once I have him powerless, Angemon, you strike with all you'e got. Understand?" 

"Yes." 

"Good and consider this bold move as the digital world's fate. It's up to us. We can't fail." 

"Yeah. I actually have hope," Angewomon said. "I think we can win this." 

"Be confident, guys. If you two put your minds to it, then your powers surpasses mine." 

Etemon walked across the battlegrounds and looked across the trio. He faces them off and was prepared to make his attack. He was looking forward to this moment after a long, three hour wait. Nothing would hold back this moneky from inflicting pain on the three digimon. A grin forms across Etemon's face. 

**************************************************************** 

Back in the other world, War Greymon and Tai have finally made it through to the mid-point. They flew right through and knocked people down to gain a greater distance. They looked forward as Gennai was waiting in the wings. 

"Look, War Greymon! Theres Gennai! We're going back to the digital world!" 

"Here we go!" 

"Hang on tighty, you two! I'm not doing this for nothing!" 

Gennai reached out towards War Greymon and attempted to grab his hand. The mega reached out and managed to grab Gennai. Tai jumps off and tags himself onto the old man. With that, they quickly vanished from the realm and were sent directly back to the lower realm. Within seconds, they were back in the digital world. Tai jumps right back onto War Greymon and faces Gennai. 

"Our training went well. Now we're off!" 

"You're our only hope, you two!" Gennai said. "Good luck!!" 

As soon as he said that, War Greymon flies off towards the distance with Tai on his back. The mega began to read any powerful energy signals within the digital world. They had to speed up faster than the eye can see, if they have any hopes of saving their friends from certain death. 

"Everyone! Please be alive! We're on our way!" 

"Tai. Even after all those miles we've traveled, I'm still fully powered. Isn't that unbelivable?" 

"Yeah. You're the 'mon!" 

"I sense a huge energy cluster over towards that distance on the left!" 

"Alright then, let's get going!" 

********************************************************** 

The trio were now prepared to face off against the ever powerful Etemon. THe monkey was prepared to attack, but Angewomon was the first to make her move. 

"Alright! Here goes nothing!" 

The angelic female flies over towards Etemon with ferocity and tenacious speed. Etemon was able to see her coming and prepared to make his attack. 

"Eager for death, aren't you?" 

"They must have a plan," Matt replied. 

_"Now, draw his attention!"_ Leomon said in thought. 

Angewomon jumps forward to start an attack, but she stopped and pressed her hands to the ground. She then unleashes two powerful beams and shoot herself up into the air, which managed to catch Etemon completely offguard. Etemon looks up, which allowed Etemon an opportunity to phase out and sneek up behind the monkey. Leomon swiftly snatches Etemon's tail and this did not suit well for Etemon. 

"Go for it, Angemon!" 

Angemon leaps toward and wrenches his fist back. It began to glow with mystical, holy energy and he was ready to aim it for none other than Etemon himself. 

"Yeah! We did it!" Angewomon cried out. 

"Way to go, guys! We'll definitely have this in the bag! Nail him, Angemon!" TK exclaimed. 

"Ha! Ha! Fools!" 

"What?!" 

Etemon turns around and executes an elbowsmash to Leomon's cranium. Leomon goes stumbling back and began to cough out a truckload of blood. Everyone else looked on with horrified looks on their faces. Leomon was horrified and couldn't believe that his brilliant plan didn't come into fruition. 

"It..can't be..." 

"Heh. Don't die yet! We still have to ask about the digicores," Etemon replied. 

"No..please. There is no god," Angemon said. 

"We're so screwed," replied Angewomon. 

"What fools do you take him for?" Matt exclaimed. "Did you think he wouldn't protect against such a weakness?" 

Now it has come into realization. The weakness of the invades has always been their battle tails, but just as Leomon had discovered, Etemon has managed to overcome this weakness. He thought he'd already fought the greatest powers the digital cosmos had to offer, but now...It was not to be. 

Etemon stood chuckling to himself while Leomon kneeled on the ground and still coughed out a truckload of blood. The body was starting to take it's toll on the brave warrior. 

"Heh. Heh. This is very disappointing," Etemon said. "Not even the rest on the planet can make it past the first blow." 

"It's..It's over," said TK. 

"Well, if he's going to take a nap, I guess I have to play with his angel buddies. Heh. heh." 

Angemon stood his ground, while Angewomon watched from mid-air. There wasn't anything that Angemon could use to hurt Etemon. Now, the angelic warrior was surely screwed since Leomon couldn't bring him down. TK had once again lost his confidence, and now so has Angemon. 

"Come on! You're Takeru's digimon!" Etemon exclaimed. "You're supposed to be savior for that brat and the digimon of hope. Have you lost hope all of a sudden? Heh, you're such a warrior. Taichi has left you to die.." 

With that said, Etemon executed a swift kick to Angemon's chest and sends the angelic warrior flying backwards. The kick's force was tremendous and Angemon felt every effect of it. Etemon brings his hand forth and swings it as he unleashes an invisible force that pushed Angemon further back through a mountain cliffside. Angemon was laid out unconscious, while TK looked on with horror. 

"Hey! Don't you die yet! I want to play with you some more!" 

Angemon slowly stood up onto his feet as his face was busted open from the assault inflicted upon him. Etemon shook his head and smirks. 

"There you go. That's the way to be a true warrior. Not only do you fight like one, but.." 

Etemon jumps forward and goes to finish off the angelic warrior. 

"You will die like one!!" 

Suddenly, Angewomon comes flying from another side and executes a devastating kick to the side of Etemon. Etemon goes flying back, which allowed Angewomon to follow up with a fist to his face. Etemon goes flying back. Angewomon pounces forward and plans an attack on the flying Etemon. Etemon stops himself and faces off against the incoming warrior. Etemon goes for a bear hug, but Angewomon manages to pounce to the side. Etemon was once again caught off guard. Angewomon executes several backsprings, just before landing on the ground. Etemon turns to the side. 

"Well, at least that girl can move," Matt said. 

"Ugh! Stand still and fight like a lady that you are!" Etemon cried out. 

Angewomon forms a cross-bow and arrow. She then points it over towards Etemon and shoots out an arrow towards the monkey. 

"Celestial Arrow!!" 

Etemon stops and watches the arrow coming straight at him. The monkey smiles and brings his hands forward. Matt was able to see this and calls out to the ultimate. 

"Etemon! Duck!" 

Etemon turns around and manages to duck under from the arrow shot. Though, the arrow was able to pierce through Etemon's cheek. The arrow goes flying towards a tall mountain and easily plows it's way through. The mountain top comes tumbling off as Etemon looked on with shock. 

"Use your head, idiot!" Matt muttered. 

"Damn it! I was so close!" Angewomon said. 

"You little bitch! You cut me!" Etemon cried out. 

"Damn. I've really pissed him off." 

"Now! I'm really going to enjoy this!!" 

Etemon brings his fist forwards and shoots out a green-like orb towards Angewomon. The female jumps up and watches as the orb explodes on impact onto the ground itself. Etemon smirks and prepares another blast to completely finish Angewomon off. 

"One more time, baby!" 

Just then, an unknown energy blast nails Etemon from behind. The monkey turns around and finds the source to the blast. Etemon grew angrier as he saw Leomon kneeling on the ground with an arm extended. 

"Damn! You're tougher than you look!" 

"Ha! Having some trouble there, monkey boy?!" Matt said in a rather tauntingly manner. 

"We won't go down that easily," Leomon muttered. "The digital world won't go down that easily." 

"You idiot! Now you've pissed me off! I took it easy on you, because we want you to tell us where those digicores are! But now-" 

Suddenly, Leomon felt a powerful presence from a far distance. He turned around and had a shocked expression on his face. The invaders took notice of this and were also beginning to feel that very same presence. 

"What?! What is that?" Leomon exclaimed. "A tremendous power is approaching from afar.." 

"I feel it too," Angemon replied. "It's huge, but it is very familiar." 

"Huh?! You think it's them?!" TK asked. 

"It has to be! Looks like we're saved!' Kari replied. "Now you guys are in trouble!" 

"Quit being dillusional! Your tricks are getting so old," Etemon said. 

"Yes. At last, it's them," Leomon said in a rather calm tone. 

With our heroes being battered to the death, will War Greymon and Tai make it there in time? How will the invaders fend off against them? 

[Digimon Adventure first ending theme "I Wish" plays] 

[Preview] 

Tai: Don't worry, guys! We're on our way! 

TK: Here that, guys? Tai and War Greymon are coming back! 

Matt: Damn! It's time to take more casualties! 

Etemon: And I've found the perfect prey! 

Kari: Leomon?! Why would you give up your lives to save ours?! 

Leomon: You two are to stop them until they arrive...It's up to you to save the digital world... 

TK & Kari: That's it! We've had enough with you! 

Etemon: Bring it on, kiddies! 

Kari: What?! Tai! You've come! 

TK: Next time on Digimon Fusion, episode twelve! 

**Leomon's Sacrifice?! Where are you Taichi?!**

Tai: So, we meet at last, invaders. Matt? 

Matt: Hi, Tai. It's so good to see you my friend. 

************************************************************ 

SSJ4T: Well that wraps it up for now. We'll be continuing this Digimon party for the next chapter. Until then, we're out of time. Peace out! 

************************************************************** 


	12. Leomon's Sacrifice! Where are you Taichi...

Max: Hey and welcome back to our party! Man, we've had a lot of drunks. Dad, you can really chug it like no one else! 

Tai: Just give me a-Damn! I really need to use the bathroom! 

Max: I told ya to never challenge me to a drinking contest. 

Tai: How can you pull off that crap? 

Max: My stomach is a bottomless pit, plus I've got more drinking experience. Does that sum it up, old man? 

Tai: I hate it when you call me that.. 

Rika: How about we have our own drinking contest? 

Takato: You're kidding? I've just had two. I can't stomach anymore. 

Rika: Wimp. I'm just on my fifth drink. 

Zoe: Yeah, hangovers are just so cool.. 

Takuya: Did somebody manage to park our car? 

Zoe: I don't know...And I don't care..I'm having such a blast...Let's go make out! 

Pikkan: Humans. Theres no way I'm drinking that crap. I only drink Alterian alcohol. 

SSJ4T: Hey! Not here! Anyway, while all of these fools get drunk and loaded, lets get on with the fic! 

*********************************************************** 

[Digimon Adventure theme "Butterfly plays as the opening sequence plays] 

**Leomon's Sacrifice?! Where are you Taichi?!**

Etemon grew angrier as he saw Leomon kneeling on the ground with an arm extended. 

"Damn! You're tougher than you look!" 

"Ha! Having some trouble there, monkey boy?!" Matt said in a rather tauntingly manner. 

"We won't go down that easily," Leomon muttered. "The digital world won't go down that easily." 

"You idiot! Now you've pissed me off! I took it easy on you, because we want you to tell us where those digicores are! But now-" 

Suddenly, Leomon felt a powerful presence from a far distance. He turned around and had a shocked expression on his face. The invaders took notice of this and were also beginning to feel that very same presence. 

"What?! What is that?" Leomon exclaimed. "A tremendous power is approaching from afar.." 

"I feel it too," Angemon replied. "It's huge, but it is very familiar." 

"Huh?! You think it's them?!" TK asked. 

"It has to be! Looks like we're saved!' Kari replied. "Now you guys are in trouble!" 

"Quit being dillusional! Your tricks are getting so old," Etemon said. 

"Yes. At last, it's them," Leomon said in a rather calm tone. "It's him! He's coming! I should have known that fool would make us wait!" 

"My brother's coming! He's definitely coming isn't he?!" Kari asked. 

"But, where? I don't see him or feel his presence," Etemon replied. "What have you idiots been smoking?" 

"So, these digimon seem to have the power to detect chi? Hmm, Let's see..." 

Matt takes out his scouter device, places it around his face and activates it. The device starts picking up a strong energy signal from far off in the distance. 

Tai and War Greymon were getting closer towards the exact location point. It would only be a matter of moments before they would actually arrive there. War Greymon felt several strong ki readings in one area. 

"War Greymon! This is not enough! We have to hurry! Please, don't let anyone else be dead. I wouldn't dare live with myself if anything were to happen to Kari!" 

"We're almost there! I can sense their ki signals. We'll definitely be there in no time!" 

"Go, War Greymon! We have to fly faster!" 

With that said, War Greymon boosted his ki and flew out towards the distance where he would meet with the others. Time was wasting for our duo. 

Matt read the energy signal and his eyes widened in shock. He couldn't believe the reading which he picked up from the device. He turns his attention back to the battle and was about to reveal the strong energy signal he picked up. He had to let Etemon know before it was too late. 

"So, are they telling the truth?! C'mon! I want to know! I really hope they are..." 

"I don't know if it's really Tai and his digimon, but he'll be here in four minutes. The digimon has a power level of 5000!" 

"What?! 5000?! That's impossible! It has to be a scouter mistake!" 

_"It maybe, these fools seem able to vary their power. Which means that 5000 could be just for starters,"_ Matt said in thought. 

"Well, I think that your partners are actually worried," Leomon pointed out. 

"Etemon!! Kill those three and bring the kids to me! Their help could actually make Tai and War Greymon a challenge, but their corpses might well shake him up!" 

"What?!" the heroic digimon exclaimed altogether. 

"Matt! Don't do it!" TK cried out. 

"You're a monster!" exclaimed Kari. 

"But, what about the digicores?" Etemon asked. "Don't we.." 

"Never mind that! We don't need them!" Matt cried out. "I never believed the legend of the digicore's power or any of the holy beasts themselves. Tai is the only person that matters to me now! If you think about it, we might use him to track the digicores for us. After that, a little rampage through this digital world would be a lovely way to destroy." 

"I still say your machine's broken. War Greymon can't be anywhere near 5000, but it's a good enough excuse to start the killing." 

The other digimon stood their ground and blocked the path of the two children. It was all or nothing, a fight to the finish. The digicores didn't really matter much anymore to the invaders. 

"Leomon! You have to run!" TK cried out. "Our digimon will hold 'em somehow until Tai comes back!" 

"Yeah! We can't afford to lose you after everything you've done for our digimon." 

"Don't be ridiculous," Leomon replied. "Not even your digimon can hold these two all by themselves." 

"Something really bad is about to happen," Angewomon said. "I can't really move my body anymore. I can't stop them either.." 

"You're not alone," Angemon replied. 

"So, those two wimps are going to hold me off, huh?" Etemon said. "Ha! Don't make me laugh!!" 

"Angemon! Angewomon!" the children cried out. 

Etemon came flying towards the two angel digimon and prepared to kill them off in one blow, but they both stood their ground. Suddenly, Angemon snapped and delivers a fist to Etemon's face. The force managed to send the monkey crashing through a nearby mountain. Leomon looked on with a shocked look and watched as the mountain crumbled from the monstrous impact. Matt stood his ground and restrained Metal Garurumon from attacking. Etemon quickly emerges from the rubble and leaps back onto the battlefield. His forehead was busted open and he was boiling mad. His body started to strain with tremendous power, which didn't suit well for the digimon. 

"Now, you've pissed me off!!" Etemon growled angrily. 

With that said, Etemon pulls back his fist and powers up an aura of powerful energy. His fist was now coated with a dark chi force that was ready to kill off his adversaries. The trio stood their ground and felt the strong force coming from the single power-up itself. Etemon cries out and pulls his fist forward and unleashes a powerful energy wave that shot straight for the children. TK and Kari screamed for their lives as the angel dup made their move to evade the blast. They would end up on the blast and only throw their lives away. However, Leomon say an opportunity and made his move. The childre and their digimon looked on with shock as the energy blast nailed Leomon head-on. The blasts' force was enough to bent a dent into Leomon and cause severe damage to the brave warrior. An momentary explosion occurs, while the angel digimon were covering the children from falling debris. As soon as the smoke cleared, Leomon stood with his body battered and his mouth was coughing out more blood. Etemon was also just as shocked and wasn't expecting to blast Leomon. 

"Leo-Leomon?" TK said. "You saved us.." 

"He just saved us?" Kari asked. 

"Go...run away, kids. You and your digimon. Get away from here." 

Leomon's eyes were glazed over and he collasped onto the ground face-first. The children ran to his side, while the angels stood their ground. That children's eyes were swelling up with tears as their digimon's trainer was laid out and near death's doors. 

"Why..Why did you save us, Leomon," TK asked. 

"We need to know. It could have been our digimon, but why you? You could have knocked that blast away," Kari stated. "Please, don't leave us.." 

"I thought...I told you kids to run," Leomon said with a smirk on his face. "Hurry..." 

"Don't die, Leomon! Tai and War Greymon are coming! They're going to save us," TK replied in tears. "Please, don't die!" 

Etemon looks on with smirk on his face and seemed to be very satisified with his work. matt simply stood by and turned away from the scene. He couldn't bear to see his own brother crying and it brought back memories to when he would comfort him. 

"Those idiots-Making us kill them in the wrong order," Etemon said in venom. "Oh well. It all ends up the same." 

Meanwhile, War Greymon were picking up a dying energy and this caused the mega to moan to himself. Tai took notice of his digimon's behavior and was the first to question to him. 

"What's wrong, War Greymon? What's happening?" 

"One of the ki powers I've sensed is getting smaller. Someone is dying." 

"What?! Kari! TK!" 

"It's not either of the kids. They're fine, but it's Leomon. He has fallen." 

"No. I can't believe it. He's gone?" 

"He's soon going to be taken to the afterlife in a few moments. It's a shame." 

"We should have been there sooner!" 

"Leomon would have wanted it this way. He has fought throughout most of his life. This was his decision to make. That's what makes him an honorable warrior. That is why he is respected by many digimon here in the digital world." 

"What a guy..You've really looked out for my sister and TK. You've helped to make their digimon stronger. For that, I thnk you my friend." 

Back at the battle site, Leomon was slowly coming close to death's doors. He looked upon the faces of the children he's spent an entire earth year with. These two children looked up to Leomon as a sort of a fahterly figure and now he was soon about to depart from the digital world. 

"I really can't-believe that-me. Me-Leomon. The brave warrior who had to be saved by two resourceful children. But you two are special. You-two really managed to talk to me and not fear-my presence." 

"Leomon. Don't speak anymore. You're only causing more of your energy to be drained away," Angemon said. 

"It's okay-These couple of months I've spent with you four weren't really that bad. You two-Angemon-Angewomon-don't go dying-It's up to you two-" 

"Yes. We'll do everything it takes," Angewomon replied. 

"Thank you-my friends. I'll never forget you-Goodbye-" 

With that said, Leomon's eyes shed with tears and his face fell onto the ground. He let out his last breath and his digital soul had finally passed on. His body quickly was deleted into a cloud of shrouded data. TK and Kari were crying amongst themselves. They've lost not just a digimon, but a very close friend. He had given up his life to ensure their survival. Angemon and Angewomon couldn't bear to stand the loss of their teacher as they turned to face the heartless murderer. 

Elsewhere, War Greymon felt the energy signal from Leomon suddenly disappear and he let out a sigh. Tai realized that this only meant one thing: another casuality from the invader's attacks. 

"Leomon? He's gone. That's it! These guys are going down! It's time that we send these assholes to hell where they belong!" 

TK and Kari let out uncontrollable cries, which allowed their crest to react to their heart-felt emotions. They allowed the crests to give their digimon more power as a result. The angel dup faced off against Etemon. Matt's scouter suddenly went off, which caught him by surprise. Angemon and Angewomon both stood in attack stances as they readied their attacks. 

"Hand of-" 

"Celestial-" 

"FATE!!" 

"ARROW!!" 

The duo shot out their respective attacks and merged them into a single blast. Etemon looked on and felt it's uprising power. He wasn't sure if the blast would even phase him on impact. 

"Look at their power!" Kari exclaimed. 

"Yeah! This is incredible!! Go for it, guys!" the boy cried out with enthusiasm. 

"Their combined power is at 2800!" Matt exclaimed. "As I thought! Their powers fluctuate tremendously!" 

"Oh? 2800, eh?!" Etemon asked. 

The blast came ever closer to Etemon, but the monkey was ready for anything. Etemon eaisly batted away the blast and watched as it collided with a nearby mountain. The mountain exploded on impact as a result of it's tremendous energy. The angel duo were shocked at what they just saw. TK and Kari were stunned and couldn't believe that Etemon easily batted away such an combined effort. Etemon merely smiled and rubbed his hand. 

"Heh. Not bad for a champion and an ultimate. That actually stung quite a bit," Etemon said. 

"Their power just dropped all the way down," replied Matt. "It seems they've used up all of their crest's powers." 

"They're...They're strong," TK muttered. 

"They're just too strong," said Angemon. "We can't beat them." 

"We're sorry, Leomon," Kari said. "We couldn't beat them nor run away." 

Etemon slowly approaches the children, but the angel duo stood in his way. he delivers a double clothesline to knock them down. TK and Kari looked up to stare death right in the eyes. Etemon was about to make his move, which didn't suit well for Matt. 

_"No! I thought I told him not to kill the children! I need my brother back!"_

"Ha! ha! ha! I can't wait to see Taichi's face when he finds out that his sister and the boy were both crushed into tiny little pieces!" 

Etemon raised his left foot and was ready to stomp the children's faces into the dirt and crush their skulls as a result. As soon as the foot came down, the children covered their eyes and were about to meet death's door next. He managed to stomp down and he gasped as he found no traces of the two kids. He looked around. Matt and Metal Garurumon were just as surprised. The angels could not pick up any trace of the kid's whereabouts. Etemon looked over and saw Tai holding both TK and Kari. 

"Tai? Is it really you?" kari asked. 

"No time no see, sis." 

"Tai! I can't believe it! You're back"! TK cried out. "Where were you?" 

"Here and there, but it's so good to see you two again." 

"Who the hell is that gogglehead?!" Etemon asked. 

Matt looked up as his scouter picked up a strong energy signal. He's eyes shot wide open as he saw none other than War Greymon. The mega came levitating down onto the ground. He sets his eyes on Etemon. Metal Garurumon stood in a defensive mode as War Greymon landed on the ground. Everyone kept their eyes on War Greymon. 

"Now the show is about to begin," Tai said. "We're going to show them what true power really is." 

"Heh. At last, Tai. You and War Greymon have finally made it," Matt muttere.d 

Tai turns his attention over towards the blonde-haired boy. He gasped in shock as he saw his old friend. He looked as if he had just seen a ghost. His chocolate brown eyes kept on tact with Matt's heavenly blue eyes. Tai stood on his feet and pointed to Matt. 

"Matt! It's about time you've came back, but I didn't expect you to join the darkside. What happened? Explain yourself and what is the meaning of this?" 

"I've came here for two reasons. The digicores and my brother. You took him away from me. You show-stealing hog. Now you're going to die by my hands alone." 

"We'll see about that and you accuse me of stealing your brother? Wake up and smell the coffee! You walked out on us once we came back here! So don't go spewing this crap! Now, are we going to settle this or what?" 

"Let's get ready to rumble, old friend." 

Now the stage is set. After losing Leomon, fate for our heroes has returned in the forms of Tai and War Greymon. Can they defeat these invaders? And is Matt really telling the truth about him wanting his brother back? Is that his reason for coming back and wanting revenge upon the brave goggleboy? 

[Digimon Adventure first ending theme "I Wish" plays] 

[Preview] 

Tai: Hey, guys! You don't want to miss the next Digimon Fusion! War Greymon and Etemon are about to go all out! 

Etemon: You call yourself the most powerful digimon alive? You're a grade-A joke! 

War Greymon: You're all talk and no action. Get ready to get your ass handed to you. 

Tai: Wait 'til War Greymon displays a new technique learned from X's training. 

Kari: Thank god for you, Tai! We're definitely going to win this! 

Matt: We'll see about that. Tai, you have my brother and I want him back. 

TK: Next time on Digimon Fusion, episode thirteen! 

**War Greymon's Quiet Fury! Etemon is No Match for Him!**

Tai: Don't miss it! 

************************************************************** 

Max: We definitely don't want to miss that! I can't wait to see what technique I helped teach War Greymon. 

Tai: All I can say is, Etemon's going to finally get his ass kicked. 

Takato: I second that! Man, what a party! 

Takuya: Let's do it again, sometime. 

SSJ4T: The next guest will be none other than X2's Wolverine and Matrix's Neo. 

Max: That ought to be interesting. We'll see who's better between those two. 

SSJ4T: That true! We need a little hi-hop in here! Lets play a little Nelly in here. Until then, peace out foos! 

***************************************************************** 


	13. War Greymon's Quiet Fury! Etemon is No M...

SSJ4T: Sup, fools? You ready for another Fusion episode. Well first, we're going to have some guests over for this segment. 

Max: Hey, did something just claw their way through our studio?! It's like somebody tore their way through our metal door! 

Wolverine: That would be, bub. 

SSJ4T: Hey, Wolverine! Did you by any chance see Neo around here? 

Wolverine: Nah. I haven't seen him, but I don't think he would ever want a piece of me. 

Neo: You think so? Lets' get it on! 

Wolverine: You want some, bub? Lets see if they really do call ya 'The One'! 

Max: You two better cool your jets or I'll go kick both of your asses! We've got an episode to show! SSJ4T, if you will. 

SSJ4T: Thanks bud. I wouldn't know what I would do without ya. Now that we have that settled, let us get on with the fic! It's time for War Greymon to bust out some mojo on Etemon! Here we go with the fic. 

*********************************************************** 

[Digimon Adventure theme "Butterfly plays as the opening sequence plays] 

**War Greymon's Quiet Fury! Etemon is No Match for Him!**

"Who the hell is that gogglehead?!" Etemon asked. 

Matt looked up as his scouter picked up a strong energy signal. He's eyes shot wide open as he saw none other than War Greymon. The mega came levitating down onto the ground. He sets his eyes on Etemon. Metal Garurumon stood in a defensive mode as War Greymon landed on the ground. Everyone kept their eyes on War Greymon. 

"Now the show is about to begin," Tai said. "We're going to show them what true power really is." 

"Heh. At last, Tai. You and War Greymon have finally made it," Matt muttere.d 

Tai turns his attention over towards the blonde-haired boy. He gasped in shock as he saw his old friend. He looked as if he had just seen a ghost. His chocolate brown eyes kept on tact with Matt's heavenly blue eyes. Tai stood on his feet and pointed to Matt. 

"Matt! It's about time you've came back, but I didn't expect you to join the darkside. What happened? Explain yourself and what is the meaning of this?" 

"I've came here for two reasons. The digicores and my brother. You took him away from me. You show-stealing hog. Now you're going to die by my hands alone." 

"We'll see about that and you accuse me of stealing your brother? Wake up and smell the coffee! You walked out on us once we came back here! So don't go spewing this crap! Now, are we going to settle this or what?" 

"What's get ready to rumble, old friend." 

War Greymon stood his ground as he gazes over at the villians and the beaten-up angel digimon. Tai protected TK and Kari as a staredown between the mega and the monkey was taking place. Matt smiles and looks over to War Greymon. 

"What do you think you're doinghere, War Greymon? Don't tell me that Tai made you write some sort of crappy speech about 'defeating us'. Man, I really want to hear it!" Matt said. 

War Greymon simply ignored the blonde boy's remarks and walks over towards Etemon. Etemon was quite surprised that the mega didn't start attacking head-on. Etemon growls and watches as War Greymon kneeled over to the spot where Leomon was deleted. He lowered his head in shame. 

"Leomon." 

"Yeah! He died trying to save us!" Kari exclaimed. 

"He died and it's all because of that creep!" TK said while pointing out to Etemon. 

War Greymon looks over his shoulder and finds that Andromon was laying on the ground. He was shocked to see how damaged the android's body had become, including half of his arm being torn off. 

"Andromon. Centaurumon." 

The mega then turns to his left side and finds another motionless body. It was the corpse of none other than Centaurumon. It would be a matter of moments before these two bodies will become deleted. War Greymon heard a soft laughter coming from Etemon and turned his attention toward the ultimate. 

"Don't tell me that you're shocked to find your weak friends dead. Come to think of it, there was another one that went bye-bye. He was blown to pieces. Well, no need to grieve. You'll be seeing them soon enough. Besides, you just came back and it would be sweet if you died on the sameday!" 

"No. Piximon, as well? Not to mention those innocent digimon lives you took." 

Just then, Matt's scouter device was picking up an increasing power reading and he gasped when it was picking up from War Greymon. The mega had somehow surpressed his chi and was managing to increase it. 

"His power is steadily increasing." 

"Hey, War Greymon! What is it, eh?! Ready to die already?!" Etemon asked. "Well, heres my way of saying hello!" 

As soon as Etemon released a thunderous punch, he was only able to punch air itself. His eyes widened and he turned to see War Greymon walking over towards the three Digi-Destined. Etemon was now shaking in his boots. He couldn't believe how fast War Greymon was able to move away from his punch. 

"He's so fast," Metal Garurumon said. "Faster than before." 

"We're sorry we're late guys. You two did well holding out," the mega said. 

"Yeah, but thank goodness you came," Angemon said. 

"We would have been dogmeat if the fight had continued," replied Angewomon. 

"Plus, we would have been flat as pancakes if you didn't come bail us out, War Greymon," TK said. 

"Thanks a lot," Kari stated. 

"It's a miracle we made it here in time," Tai replied. "Now, War Greymon. You better waste this bastard." 

"Right. Oh and by the way, you two have improved a lot," War Greymon said. 

"I thought we had tried but they wre too strong," Angemon stated. "It was our fault that everyone else died." 

"Don't worry. As long as we find access to the holy beast's realm, then we'll borrow their digicores to help restore their lives. Afterall, they didn't really die as the way they should have wanted it." 

"Right. So don't worry, guys. We've got it covered," Tai said. 

"Let's avenge them! The three of us!" Angemon muttered. "With you here, at least, we'llt ake at least one of them with us!" 

"So, you trained under X?" Angewomon asked. 

"That's right. But I'll fight them alone. You two stay clear so you don't get hurt," the mega replied. 

The digimon and the two children's eyes widened as they were shocked to hear War Greymon's startling proposition. Tai stood by his partner's decision and didn't seem worried whatsoever. 

"That's insane!" TK said. "Even for you! Their power is beyond imagination!" 

"He's right, War Greymon. Don't do it," Kari replied. 

War Greymon turns his attention over to the mass-murderer and he was sensing the dark vibe coming from Etemon. His face twisted with rage as a sudden heart beat echoed through his body. He clenched his fists and teeth as he grinded them. The angels felt the sudden rush of emotion coming from the mega. They turned their attention to TK and Kari. 

"We better get out of here," said Angemon. 

"Why?" 

"Because, it's not going to be a pretty site here," replied Angewomon. "We better leave this to War Greymon. He can handle the rest." 

"But we can't evens upport him?" Kari asked. 

"It's better that we leave now," stated Angemon. 

"I've never seen War Greymon-so angry," Angewomonreplied. "There's no place for us here-" 

War Greymon walks over and stood toe-to-toe against the lumbering Etemon. The villian cackled to himself and started popping his knuckles. The mega stood motionless with an emotion full of rage. Etemon started to taunt the emotionless mega. 

"What's that look on your face," Etemon asked. "I don't like it. I was hoping that you wouldn't die so quickly. Heh, heh." 

"There'll be no mercy for you," War Greymon said. "You bastard." 

With that said, War Greymon starts powering up and his body started to strain. His teeth clenched as his muslces started to enlarge. A bright aura was glowing over his enlarged body. Then, the ground around him started to shake as pieces of rocks started floating up. Etemon gasped and was surprised to see these turn of events. However, Matt was even more surprised. The entire area was shaking tremendously as if an earthquake was taking place. 

"What?! A power at 7000! Now 8000! It can't be!" Matt exclaimed. 

"Is that even possible for War Greymon?" pondered Metal Garurumon. 

The angels were stunned to even mutter a single word. Their expressions siad it all. 'Holy shit' was what they were going to say. Tai stood by while he protected TK and Kari. War Greymon criews out with an angry roar and surpresses his sudden power-up. The ground stopped shaking and the floating rocks fell like raindrops. Etemon was stunned beyond belief and turned to face Matt. 

"Yamato. What was War Greymon's power again?!" 

"Over 8000," Matt said while removing and crushing the scouter device. 

"What?! 8000?! It's a mistake! It's broken!" 

"Don't worry," War Greymon said. "I won't even use 'Mach Speed' on you yet." 

"Mach Speed?" Matt pondered. "Impossible.." 

"Bah! You'll never be a match for me!!" Etemon exclaimed. 

As soon as Etemon piunces towards War Greymon, the mega merely phased out and didn't bother blinking. Etemon gasped and found out that his adversary had disappeared. War Greymon appears behind Etemon and delivers a devastating kick to the back of Etemon's big head. Etemon falls down and lands face-first on the dirt. Matt was caught by surprise, but Metal Garurumon looked on with anticipation. He was happy to find out that War Greymon has improved during this past year. The other digimon looked on and were stunned. Tai stood with a confident smirk. Etemon slowly walked onto his feet and rubbed his head. 

"Ugh. How-How did you get behind me?!" Etemon asked. "I'll kill you!!" 

War Greymon merely faced his adversary and disgustingly spat on the ground where Etemon stood. 

"You talk a lot, but you don't back it up." 

"What?! What did you say?!" 

_"Strange. His power is completely different from before,_" Metal Garurumon said to himself. 

"You're saying that I am just talk?!" 

"Hell yeah. You don't how to back it up." 

"Heh. You could tell, huh?" 

With that said, Etemon's body started to shake and a wave of energy surrounding his body. This was dark energy that was emitting from Etemon's sheer hatred for the mega. His eyes widened and veins were opping all over his body. He was ready to finish off War Greymon. 

"So what can you tell from this, smart guy?!" 

Etemon goes charging at War Greymon with super speed, but the mega stood his ground and not removing his angry sneer. Etemon screamed as he began to throw punches. But each punch connected with nothing but air. War Greymon was easily dodging every punch that Etemon was throwing. Etemon had no chance of even laying a single finger on the mega. Etemon cried out and went for a final blow, but he punched nothing but air. 

"Over here." 

Etemon turned around and saw War Greymon standing on the other side of the battlefield. 

"Man! Did you see that?" TK asked. 

"No way! Tai! War Greymon is awesome!" Kari stated. 

"Mmhmm. I know." 

_"How did War Greymon gain so much power this quickly?"_ Metal Garurumon said to himself. 

"This is insane.." said Matt. "Ugh, that idiot doesn't realize that he's outmatched by War Greymon." 

War Greymon quickly phased out and Etemon made his move in for the kill. However, he was shocked as War Greymon was standing on top of his head. Etemon screams and attempts to snatch the mega, but he caught nothing but air. War Greymon instantly appears in front of Etemon and delivers a devastating punch to his exposed gut. Etemon cries out and goes reeling back in tremendous pain. War Greymon merely nodded his head. 

"That was for Piximon." 

Etemon goes for a spinning kick, but War Greymon quickly phases out. War Greymon appears behind Etemon and delivers an elbowshot, which sends Etemon flying backwards. 

"That was for Centaurumon!" 

Etemon goes flying toward a mountain, but Etemon easily bounces off the edge and flies up into the air. He looks down at War Greymon with anger swelling inside of him. His eyes were starting to bulge and veins were popping all around his head. 

"You bastard!!" 

With that said, Etemon tosses an enormous ki-blast towards War Greymon. The mega simply stood his ground and watched as the blast came ever so closer from making impact with him. 

"I won't even need to dodge this one." 

War Greymon simply raises his arms and took the blast head-on. He cries out and the blast barely did anything to scratch up his armor. As the smoke cleared, War Greymon stood without a single scath. Etemon was stunned beyond belief. His blast had no absolute effect on the mega. It would have been enough to eliminate several ultimate digimon,b ut none to effect War Greymon. 

"What the?! He-He's a monster!" Etemon exclaimed. 

"He blew it away with 'ki' alone," said Matt. 

"Yes. War Greymon has improved. Etemon isn't going to last very long. We have no use for that idiot," Metal Garurumon replied. 

War Greymon quickly phases out within the blink of an eye and reappears behind Etemon. Etemon turned to face the mega. War Greymon cups both of his fists together and goes for axehandle smash. 

"This one's for Andromon!" 

With that said, War Greymon executes the axehandle to the back and sends the monkey crashing down to the ground. As soon as Etemon was falling, War Greymon dives down faster than the monkey's fall. He goes and makes a u-turn around towards Etemon. 

"And this is for Leomon!" 

War Greymon speeds up and delivers a kick to Etemon's head. The monkey goes flying backwards and cradhing through a nearby mountain ledge. Etemon slowly makes it up to his feet and he was screaming out bloody murder. His face was busted open and he threw rocks all around as a result of sheer frustration. 

"Damn you!!! Damn you!!" 

"Well. You're as tough as I expected." 

"I am an elite warrior of nobility! I'll have no lower-class punk like you push me around!!" 

"Man, you've really got a sad case of PMS," the mega replied. 

"What did you say?!" 

"Wow! War Greymon is unbelievable," said Angewomon. "Hes' definitely improved with that training." 

"He might actually win this," TK replied. 

"Go get him, War Greymon! Knock his lights out!" Kari cried out. 

_"You've got this one in the bag. We'll be done with him and we'll confront Matt from here,"_ Tai said to himself. 

"Etemon! get a hold of yourself, fool!" Matt cried out. "He can't beat you keep your head! Calm down!" 

"You think that will actually work?" 

"I don't think so, Metal Garurumon. Knowing him, he'd probably could care less." 

"You're right," Etemon said. "Man, thanks, Yamato. I-I wasn't thinking." 

_"Idiot! At this rate, Metal Garurumon might have to fight War Greymon,"_ Matt said to himself. 

"You've tricked me into a fit of rage, War Greymon.Now you'll see what I can really do. Are you ready, Agumon?" 

"Ah. That's it. This is what I wanted," the mega replied. 

"Heh, he's bluffing." 

_"No. He has power to spare,"_ Metal Garurumon said in thought. _"He also has utter confidence in himself."_

War Greymon watches as Etemon started to power up. The monkey's body was enlarging and an evil aura formed all around his body. He brings two fingers up. War Greymon quickly took notice of this and watched as the ground around him exploded. Etemon looked on as the explosion took place and this was his opportunity to attack. He laughed and charged out towards the smoke. 

"Now you're mien!!" 

Etemon found War Greymon flying up and meets up with him. Etemon throws in several punches, which the mega was easily able to dodge. War Greymon threw in a kick, but Etemon was barely able to manuever from. Punches and kicks were thrown toward each other. Etemon stopped and found War Greymon on the other side. The mega merely smirked and spoke up. 

"Yeah! That was much better." 

"Heh. Better, huh? I'll make sure that's the last wisecrack you ever make." 

Etemon opens his mouth as if he were about to regurgitate, which manages to catch War Greymon's attention. Etemon releases a powerful mouth blast. War Greymon saw it coming and fires a large orange sphere. The two blasts connected with one another and caused a large explosion. The explosion managed to cover the entire battlegrounds. The Angels took cover over the children and protected them from flying debris. Metal Garurumon covered Matt just in time, beofre any severe damage were to occur to him. 

"Unbelivable! He deflected Etemon's attack at a close distance!" Metal Garurumon exclaimed. 

Etemon gasped as he saw War Greymon cmoing out of the smoke dusting off his armor. 

"Phew. That one made me sweat." 

"No! It can't be..!! Th-Tha6 was my..my ultimate technique!! He..He just bounced it off!!" 

"He really is tough. It took my energyball head on! This could take forever. I can't let this drag on for long." 

"Alright! That's enough, Etemon!" Matt exclaimed. "It'll take forver with you! Metal Garurumon will finish him off!" 

"What?" 

"Ridiculous. I can't believe I ahve to send Metal Garurumon to deal with somebody like War Greymon." 

"Yeah. Finally, we get to see that big jerk afraid," TK said. 

"He's too scared to fight with War Greymon anymore," Kari replied. 

"I knew that Etemon wasn't going to be that big of a deal," muttered Tai. "It's Matt and Metal Garurumon that we should really worry about." 

"Curse you to hell, Agumon," Etemon said. "Making me surrender your execution to Metal Garurumon. Heh. Well, you'll be damned sorry it ever happened. There's no reason he's the one that was chosen to help us. You're a disgrace. He was the right warrior to choose from. I'll leave him to you because he ordered me to. But I won't be satisfied leaving things as they are.." 

War Greymon was beginning to question Etemon's motives and he slightly noticed that the monkey was making eye-contact with the children. Tai gasped and held the two children back. The angels were prepared for whatever Etemon was about to do. War Greymon looks over and notices the children. 

"Oh no! TK! Kari! Tai! Get out of there! He's coming for you!" 

The entire group cried out as Etemon came diving at them as if he were a peregrine falcon. War Greymon powers up his ki and goes diving down after Etemon. 

"No use! I'll never make it! Mach Speed!" 

Just as Etemon opened his mouth to unleash his ultimate blast, War Greymon cries out and powers up his newest technique. A red wave of aura energy surrounded his body and his speed was increased ten-fold. He takes a u-turn and spins around. War Greymon dives down and delivers a painful elbow shot to Etemon's spine. Etemon lets out a painful cry and felt the air get knocked right out of him. Matt and Metal Garurumon looked on with utter shock. Etemon came crashing down and seemed to be out of it. War Greymon flies right down and lands on the ground. In a matter of seconds, War Greymon stood while holding Etemon above his head effortlessly. Etemon's body cringed before War Greymon tossed him down with ease. TK, Kari, Angewomon and Angemon looked on in surprise. They had never seen such a digimon move as fast as War Greymon just demonstrated. He definitely was traveling faster than the speed of light itself. Etemon lands in front of Matt's feet. 

"Damn! Now that's what I call fast!" Angemon said. "Were you able to pick that up?" 

"No. It was totally out of this world," Angewomon replied. 

"Kari. It looks like we won't have to worry about that bully anymore." 

"No kidding, TK. Tai, so War Greymon learned this from X?" 

"Yeah. This is called Mach Speed. It's a very special technique that allows War Greymon to increase ten-fold than before. He was able to travel faster than the speed of light itself." 

"Wow! How cool!" 

Etemon was slowly regaining his senses and looked up to Matt. He reached out for the boy as if he were asking for help. 

"Ugh…Ugh…Ya-Yamato…" 

"He won't be fighting anymore," War Greymon stated. "Matt, you better take him away. You have a lot of explaining to do. Why are you sending this creep to attack us? You ought to be ashamed of your actions. That's really setting a good example for your brother. Explain youself now!" 

"He has his reasons," Metal Garurumon replied. "it's been a long time, old friend." 

"Yes, it has Metal Garurumon. I demand an explanation." 

"Not until we settle the score. Matt has commanded me to battle you one day and that time has come." 

"So be it." 

_"What happened all of a sudden?"_Matt said in thought. _"For an instant his speed and power multiplied. This will get quite interesting. So the time has come, Tai. War Greymon and Metal Garurumon battle it out. Who will emerge as champion of the digital world?"_

_"It's time, Matt. I've been inching for this moment. Once we're through with this crap, you better explain your reasoning for sending Etemon and Neo Devimon. What caused you to change?"_ Tai said in thought. 

So the time has come. It's coming down to the eventual showdown! Who is the reasoning of Matt joining the darkside? Who will emerge victorious between War Greymon and Metal Garurumon? Tai! It's up to you and War Greymon to stop these two! The battle of former friends has begun! 

[Digimon Adventure first ending theme "I Wish" plays] 

[Preview] 

TK: Hi! It's TK here! So the time has come! My brother's digimon battles Tai's digimon! I can't stand to see this! 

Matt: You are no more use to me, Etemon! Goodbye! 

Tai: With that jerk out of the way, we can focus on Matt and Metal Garurumon! 

Matt: Oh, Tai. I've been waiting for this moment! I will take my brother back and I will finally defeat you! The wind of fate will decide the outcome of this battle. 

Kari: Who is going to hold these two from clobbering one another? 

Angemon: Next time on Digimon Fusion, episode fourteen! 

**The Fated Showdown! War Greymon vs Metal Garurumon!**

Tai: Don't miss this! It's going to kick some major digi-tail! 

************************************************** 

Max: So, it's come down to the battle? I'm so looking forward to this! Thank god, War Greymon took care of that punk. 

Tai: Now the real battle begins. 

SSJ4T: yeah. Now we've got Wolverine and Neo about to kick each other's asses! 

Wolverine: Let's go bub! 

Neo: I'm going to tear your ass up cause I am 'The One'! 

[Wolverine and Neo battle it out Matrix-style. Wolverine's claws don't do much to Neo, but he somehow manages to make a scratch on Neo. Neo busts out the martial arts on the mutant.] 

SSJ4T: Whoa! Whoa! Well, at least, we're entertained! Inuyasha will be our next guest on the next show! Until then, enjoy this rumble match and peace out! 

********************************************* 


	14. The Fated Showdown! War Greymon vs Metal...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of it's characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine, it belongs to Akira Toriyama. I also don't own the character known as X, because max acorn created him and I got his permission to use him. 

SSJ4T: Hello again and welcome to another Digimon Fusion edition! The time has finally come! Tai will confront Matt in their fateful showdown. 

Max: It's War Greymon vs Metal Garurumon! This is going to kick so much ass! 

Inuyasha: But first, you forgot about my arrival! What the hell is up with that?! 

SSJ4T: Yo, take it easy. But you got to admit, this will be the first anticipated showdown in the whole series. Inuyasha: I hope it's worth it. 

SSJ4T: Like do you enjoy being a pain in the ass, Inuyasha? 

Inuyasha: It's my nature. Live with it. 

SSJ4T: So tell me, how close are you to this Kagome? 

Inuyasha: Gah! We're just friends! Nothing more! 

Max: Sure, then why are ya red on the face, dude? 

Inuyasha: It's the damn sun! I don't care for that girl! 

SSJ4T: Sure ya do. I can easily tell. 

Inuyasha: I deny it! There's nothing between us! 

SSJ4T: While we get this situated, let's get on with the fic! It's War Greymon vs Metal Garurumon! Enjoy! 

*********************************************************** 

[Digimon Adventure theme "Butterfly plays as the opening sequence plays] 

**The Fated Showdown! War Greymon vs Metal Garurumon!**

Etemon was slowly regaining his senses and looked up to Matt. He reached out for the boy as if he were asking for help. 

"Ugh…Ugh…Ya-Yamato…" 

"He won't be fighting anymore," War Greymon stated. "Matt, you better take him away. You have a lot of explaining to do. Why are you sending this creep to attack us? You ought to be ashamed of your actions. That's really setting a good example for your brother. Explain youself now!" 

"He has his reasons," Metal Garurumon replied. "it's been a long time, old friend." 

"Yes, it has Metal Garurumon. I demand an explanation." 

"Not until we settle the score. Matt has commanded me to battle you one day and that time has come." 

"So be it." 

_"What happened all of a sudden?"_Matt said in thought. _"For an instant his speed and power multiplied. This will get quite interesting. So the time has come, Tai. War Greymon and Metal Garurumon battle it out. Who will emerge as champion of the digital world?"_

_"It's time, Matt. I've been inching for this moment. Once we're through with this crap, you better explain your reasoning for sending Etemon and Neo Devimon. What caused you to change?"_ Tai said in thought. 

Once again, Etemon reached out for Matt to help him back to his feet. However, Matt paid no attention and was still staring off into space. War Greymon stood his ground. 

_I'll say it again. Impossible. No one just multiplies his power like that!"_

"War-War Greymon..How did you do that?" TK asked. "Was that really something X taught you?" 

"Yeah. It's called the Mach Speed technique." 

"How do you do it?" 

"I'll explain it," Tai said. "You contract all the ki in the body and amplify it for a heartbeat. If one manages to get it right, their power, speed and everything else suddenly just go zoom!" 

"Wow! How awesome!" 

"So, War Greymon is stronger than he used to be?" Kari asked. 

"So, what are you messing around for, then?" Angewomon asked. "If you had that up your sleeve, you shoulda just cut loose at the first.." 

"Well, it just doesn't work that way," the mega replied. "If I don't control my ki perfectly while I'm using it. Well, my body just goes to waste." 

"Waste?" the children asked. 

"X told me this himself," Tai replied. "He said..." 

_Flashback _

War Greymon and Tai were about to make their move to save their world, but X reappears in front of them. The masked man was about to let them know a secret concerning the Mach Speed technique. 

"War Greymon. You have come further with the Mach Speed technique than I had when I was a little boy. But remember at your present level of skill, you have to beware of overusing it. The slightest error in your control, and you just might destroy yourself. Don't increase any higher than twice your normal power. Do you understand?" 

"Yeah. I get it." 

"Tai, is that understood?" 

"No problem." 

"Remember anymore than that and it will take a heavy toll on your body," X continued. "It will not be able to contain your surging power, and your own ki will explode." 

End of Flashback 

"...So there we are." 

"Wow. Is that's it?" TK said. 

"Yeah. That's the whole truth." 

Etemon reached out for Matt and struggled to to even move a single muscle. He had little energy left to even mutter a word. 

"Yamato...he...lp....me..." 

Matt merely looked down and grasped Etemon's hand. The monkey smiled and was happy to know that his ally was going to save his life. 

"Th-Thank you, Yamato...I'm very grateful.." 

"No problem." 

Matt merely smirked, which made Etemon concerned. The boy hands Etemon over to Metal Garurumon. The metallic wolf snatches him and twirls him around. With one giant swing, he sends Etemon flying up into the skies. Everyone else looked on with utter shock. 

"What are you doing?! Yamato?! Metal Garurumon?!" 

"What good are you if you cannot fight anymore. You're a disgrace. Goodbye," Matt said. 

"Ice Wolf Claw!!" 

With that said, Metal Garurumon released a powerful mist of ice and sends it with full force towards Etemon. War Greymon easily picked up the wolf's power reading. 

"What power!!" 

"No!! Yamato!!" 

The ice beam struck head-on with Etemon and the monkey let out his last screams. The beam consumed the ultimate and ultimately deleted him in the process. An explosion occurs as a result and it left huge devastation across the landscape. The smoke cleared and nothing was left of Etemon. Matt and Metal Garurumon stood their ground. War Greymon was levitating above the ground with Tai around his grasp. The angels held their respective partners. 

"Man! What kind of monsters have they become?" Kari asked. "They just killed their own partner!" 

"You guys better get going and meet up with the other Digi-Destined," Tai said. 

"What? But I have to see this!" TK said. 

"No, he's right. We'll only get in the way," Kari replied. "TK. This is no palce for us. Not even our digimon have what it takes to compete with Metal Garurumon. It's bes that we leave." 

"You're right." 

"If we were to stay here, then we would only distract War Greymon," Angemon said. 

"Look, I understand you want to see your brother, but we have no choice," Tai said. "If War Greymon fights Metal Garurumon, then I'll see if I can get through to Matt. He's got some explaining to do. You just leave it to us." 

"Ok, but please don't hurt him." 

"It's going to be hard, but I'll see what I can do." 

"Do us a favor though," Angewomon said. "Fight somewhere else. This place is totally trashed from the last fight." 

"No problem. Then we can find the digicores and ask the holy beasts to use them to bring our old digimon friends to life," said War Greymon. "That way we won't have to wait until they are reborn at Primary Village." 

"What's keeping you two? Tai! I think you're getting a case of the limbertail? Are you too chicken to face your destiny?" Matt taunted. 

"Alright, we'll lead him somewhere else," said Tai. "Wish us luck." 

"Tai. Sorry we have to leave it to you alone," said Angewomon. "you better not die on us." 

"No way! We've been through some much crap to start craving our tombstones already. You guys tell Sora that I said hi." 

"We will!" 

With that said, War Greymon goes flying down and sets himself down onto the ground. Tai looks on towards Matt, while he was being held by the mega warrior. Matt smirked and spoke up. 

"You figured that it's useless to run?" 

"We're not fighting here," Tai replied. "I have a better spot for our digimon to battle." 

"Have it your way, old friend." 

Matt jumps onto Metal Garurumon and looks on as War Greymon speeds off into the distance. Metal Garurumon was able to soar off and follow him at the same exact speed. The duo sped off towards the other side of a neighboring mountain range. They quickly phased out within the blink of an eye. War Greymon lands on a rock ledge, while Metal Garurumon stood firm on another side of the ledge. The two megas had a standoff while the two boys's eyes pierced through one another. 

""Well, this makes it a fitting place to fall over and die," Matt said. "So, what's it going to be? Will you do the right thing and hand over my brother?" 

"In your dreams, Matt! What has gotten into you? Whya re you being such an ass and what's the point of joining with guys like Neo Devimon and Etemon?" 

"I have a reason. I wanted to be leader of the Digi-Destined. I wnated to lead the team. However, you wouldn't allow me. Now TK looks up to you more than he does me." 

"That's not true. He loves you as his big brother. I'm just a step brother to him, but you're his real brother." 

"Quit trying to butter me up. I will take TK back from you. I won't allow you to corrupt his mind anymore." 

"Dude, what are you on?!" 

"I was given a chance and recruited. I wanted my digimon to become stronger than yours and he has given me that opportunity." 

"Who is this 'he'? Who gave you this chance? Is he the one who recruited you?" 

"Heh. You bet your damn dollar that he did. I am now given the chance to kill you and take my brother back. He's going to be a fine soldier." 

"You're wrong. You're being deceived. Whoever recruited you is an idiot. He has no idea of your crest of friendship. Thats who you are. You're the Digi-Destined of friendship." 

"Ugh! Stop it with this crap! Enough! How could a low life like you understand? I was chosen to be the top elite and I have pretty much lived up to that reputation. Now, I just let you speak your mind. Shall we begin?" 

"Whatever. Let's get this over with." 

"Metal Garurumon! You're up!" 

"Right." 

"Don't let me down, War Greymon." 

"I got this one." 

With that said, Metal Garurumon crouched back and was ready to go. He readied his missiles and growled to himself. War Greymon crouches and takes a battle pose. The two faced off as the winds were blowing at their directions. Tai faced off against Matt as they pierced looks towards one another. 

War Greymon flies out with full speed towards Metal Garurumon. Metal Garurumon saw it coming and brought out his huge shoulder pad and blocked the punch. War Greymon follows it up with a barrage of punches, which were easily blocked by Metal Garurumon. War Greymon went for a kick, which only hit air. Metal Garurumon leaps backward towards several hilltops and bounced off every one of them. War Greymon sped off and attempted to catch up to Metal Garurumon. The metallic wolf bounces off a ledge and flies right at War Greymon. He delivers a heat butt to War Greymon's face. War Greymon goes flying back and nearly crashed through a rock ledge. He goes bouncing off the ledge with his agility and leaps up into the air. He looks down and finds no signs of his adversary. Suddenly, War Greymonf elt a cold rush from behind and ducked under a claw slash. War Greymon follows it up with a kick, but Metal Garurumon leaps away. The wolf goes for another claw slash, which War Greymon barely managed to dodge. 

The two megas flew up into the air as they continued to atatck one another with a barrage of hits. War Greymon goes for a punch, which Metal Garurumon easily dodged. 

"Ha! Where's his power, Tai?!" Matt taunted. "Some power that was!" 

"Grr. C'mon, War Greymon!" 

Metal Garurumon delivers a head butt into War Greymon's gut, while knocking the wind out of him. Metal Garurumon attacked head-on once again, while War Greymon did what he could to dodge every attack. 

"C'mon, War Greymon! This isn't how you beat Etemon just earlier! Quit holding back and show me your power!!" 

With that said, Metal Garurumon flips over and lashes War Greymon with his tail. The force sent War Greymon plummeting down towards the ground. War Greymon manages to spinaround and land on a ledge. The mega stood his ground and gets into another battle pose. Metal Garurumon lands on a nearby rock slope. 

"Unbelievable. He's just joking around," War Greymon muttered. "and he's still stronger and faster than me. Metal Garurumon! You want me to show you my power? Okay, then! I'll show you." 

"It's about damn time," Matt said. "Let's see what your digimon is capable of, Tai." 

"You're in for a surprise." 

As soon as Tai said that, War Greymon quickly powers up and forms a red aura around his body. His muscles enlarged and his body strained with tremendous power. Metal Garurumon took this to consideration and felt his adversary's power rising. 

"Mach Speed!!" 

War greymon thrusted his hand forward and a force destroys a portion of the rock ledge. Metal Garurumon leaps up and goes towards higher grounds. War Greymon flies off and easily catches up to Metal Garurumon. War Greymon wrenches back and clobbers Metal garurumon in the face with a fist. War Greymon follows it up with a barrage of heavy blows to Metal Garurumon. He then goes and delivers a kick which sends the wolf plummeting to the ground. War Greymon dives down and spins around his adversary. Metal Garurumon manages to see him coming. He makes a u-turn and goes in for a sneek attack. The wolf headbutts War Greymon, but the warrior flips backwards. War Greymon looks over at Metal Garurumon while catching his breath. Metal Garurumon held his own while staring down his adversary. 

"Heh. If that was War Greymon's best, then I'm truly disappointed in you, Tai," Matt said. "You and War Greymon are too soft." 

_"I can't believe Metal Garurumon is stronger than he used to be,"_ War Greymon said in thought. _"However, in a strange way, I'm really enjoying this. Then again, it may just be me."_

Metal Garurumon's strength had really far surpassed War Greymon's expectations. This was truly unexpected. Not even doubling his Mach Speed technique was enough to put down the mega. Tai must think of something quick before Metal Garurumon delivers a finishing blow to War Greymon. 

The two megas stared each other down as War Greymon formed a smirk on his face. Metal Garurumon took this to consideration and simply shrugged it off. 

_"He's smiling. I guess he is giving up,"_ Matt thought. _"Or is he still holding back more power? Make up your mind, fool."_

War Greymon wasn't going to let Metal Garurumon know about his hidden secrets. The only way for War Greymon to gain an advantage was to mask his power before unleashing it at the very last moment. That way he can test out his abilities and figure out a way to defeat Metal Garurumon. 

"Well, I'd say that you've already hit your limit, old friend," Metal Garurumon said. "Allow me to show you something before I pummel you to the ground. You will witness my overwhelming power." 

"Go right ahead." 

"Heh. I'm looking forward to when Metal garurumon wipes that smirk off War Greymon's face! Take a look and watch how a real mega takes care of business." 

The boys look on as Metal Garurumon howls and the skies began to darken. Streaks of lightning started coming down and pentrating through the earth. A bright aura forms around Metal Garurumon while the power increase continues. The aura becomes filled with electrical power and the rocks around him started to crumble into ashes. Tai noticed the darkened skies and watched as more lighting came showering down. War Greymon paced himself and sensed Metal Garurumon's power. 

"What power! His power is nearly causing the entire digital world to tremble! Man! It's like a hurricane!" 

Metal Garurumon howls and unleashes a force that suddenly ended his power up. War Greymon covers himself from the flying debris. Metal Garurumon stands off and the rock ledges were now reduced to rubble. 

"The vibrations just stopped," Tai replied. "The clouds are back to normal?" 

"Yes, Tai. This is Metal Garurumon's power up. I hope you're impressed. Now prepare to witness the fall of War Greymon! Metal Garurumon, do it!" 

Metal Garurumon merely smirked and his eyes started to glow a crimson flare. War Greymon sensed a great rush coming towards him. Metal Garurumon was rushing at full speed, which was faster than War Greymon could ever see. 

"This is it, War Greymon!!" 

With that said, Metal Garurumon delivers a headbutt, which managed to push back War Greymon. War Greymon goes plummeting down. Metal Garurumon phases out and appears above his adversary. Metal Garurumon delivers a tail lash, which sent War Greymon plummeting even further down. War Greymon regained consciousness and landed on the ground. He looks up and sees no signs of Metal Garurumon. 

"I'm behind you, fool!" 

Metal Garurumon delivers another head butt to the mega's back. War Greymon flies backwards, but manages to bounce right off a rock ledge. War Greymon flies up and lands on top of the ledge. He looks up and notices Metal Garurumon about to unleash an attack. Metal Garurumon's mouth charged up and he unleashes a powerful ice blast. The blast came shooting down right for War Greymon. reacting to the blast, the mega immediately powers up his Mach Speed technique again. 

"Mach Speed! Times Two!" 

War Greymon had just made it out of the way in time, as the blast collided with the rock ledge and reduced it into rubble. Matt smirked and watched as Metal Garurumon fire another mouth blast. War Greymon turns and watches as the blast tear right through his left shoulder. War Greymon turns away and was nearly decimated. War Greymon looks on as the blast traveled out through the atmosphere. 

"Heh. Heh. That's good. That's very good," Matt said. "He dodged well.." 

War Greymon's left shoulder was ripped apart and bleeding, but this did not deter the mega in any way. War Greymon sighs and levitates back onto the ground. The megas faced off once again. 

"Damn! I didn't expect his speed and power to be so incredible," War Greymon replied. "I can't even keep up even with twice the Mach Speed." 

"C'mon, War Greymon. You can do it!" Tai exclaimed. "Remember, you still ahve plenty of firepower left!" 

"Right. Well, enough bullshitting," War Greymon said as he ripped off his shoulder pads and his clawed gauntlets. He stretches his neck and got into another battle pose. A smirk forms across his face. 

"It will be better to blow myself up than allow him to do the honors," War Greymon replied. "I've gotta up the Mach Speed- three fold." 

"Heh. Did I forget to tell you. He was making that easy to dodge on purpose," said Matt. "It wouldn't have been entertaining to see War Greymon fall so easily. He hasn't even begun to suffer." 

Just then, without anyone else knowing, Sora and Biyomon had made it over to the battlefield. They were able to leave the others behind to safer grounds. However, Sora wasn't going to stay behind and not miss a chance to see this battle. Biyomon had sensed War Greymon's incredible power increase during his fight with Etemon and immediately brought Sora over to the battlegrounds. 

"Man! Look at them," Biyomon said. "They're so fast! I can't even keep up with them. Sora? You think War Greymon will win?" 

"I don't know, but at this point, he might as well pull out all the stops. Those two have gotten stronger. Tai. Just keep your cool and don't let Matt taunt you like that. You better win this, for not only our sakes but TK's sake. He deserves to ahve his brother restored to normal." 

The battle between the two megas continues. It seems that Metal Garurumon was holding back, but what hidden power does War Greymon seem to be masking? Will he finally up his Mach Speed and put a dent into Metal Garurumon? Will Matt realize his sins and return to normal? You better make him snap out of Tai! It's time that he receive a reality check! 

[Digimon Adventure first ending theme "I Wish" plays] 

[Preview] 

Biyomon: Hi! It's me, Biyomon! The fight continues as War Greymon and Metal Garurumon pummel one another to oblivion. 

Sora: I've never seen anything like this! The digimon of courage and friendship! It all comes down to sheer power itself! 

War Greymon: Time to up my Mach Speed Technique- three fold! 

Tai: Or perhaps five-fold! 

Matt: Don't be ridiculous! you'll enver beat us! We'll do whatever it takes to get TK away from you! 

Tai: Next time on Digimon Fusion, episode fifteen! 

**The Super Powers Collide! Mach Speed Times Five?!**

War Greymon: Don't you miss it! 

********************************************************** 

SSJ4T: Oh yeah! Now thats what I call a start to a legendary battle. Round two will be underway as War Greymon and Metal Garurumon tear at one another! 

Inuyasha: Can't you guys get off my back?! I don't care for Kagome! 

Max: But why do you blush everytime I say her name? 

Inuyasha: I get allergic reactions towards a human like her. 

SSJ4T: But you're half human. 

Inuyasha: So, but I'm mostly demon. So there! By the way, that was a kickass chapter! I'm looking forward to the continuation. 

SSJ4T: Sure. So that wraps it up. Next time, we'll have Tenchi and the girls over for the next segment. The saga continues on Digimon Fusion! Until then, peace out! 

**************************************************************** 


	15. The Super Powers Collide! Mach Speed Tim...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of it's characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine, it belongs to Akira Toriyama. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X, Max, Keke, or the Life Bomb technique, because max acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. 

SSJ4T: Hey again and welcome to another edition of Digimon Fusion! We're definitely getting into the first major battle in the series. If you love old school digimon action, then you're going to enjoy this climatic battle between Metal Garurumon and War Greymon! 

Max: Heh. I can't wait until Omega X comes. That's going to be a moment to remember. 

SSJ4T: Before we start, I think we have some guests about to arrive. 

Max: Oh shit! You invited Tenchi and the girls? 

SSJ4T: Yeah. 

Max: Man, I'm not cleaning up this joint once Ayeka and Ryoko tear each other's asses apart! 

Tenchi: hey guys! I guess we're early. 

Ayeka: Yes. My Tenchi apologies. 

Ryoko: Your Tenchi?! Girlfriend, I was the first to lay on eyes upon him. 

Ayeka: What did you call me you ungrateful woman? 

Ryoko: Want me to call you a bitch then? 

Ayeka: Why I oughta! 

Sasami: My sister and Ryoko always love to fight. 

Kiyone: I tell ya, it gets really damn annoying. 

Mihoshi: Um, wheres the chocolate ice cream? I'm really hungry! 

Tenchi: Can't you guys jsut behave this once! Why don't you be like Mrs. Washu for ocne? 

Washu: Yeah! They don't call me the greatest scientific genius in the universe for nothing! Aren't I cute?! 

SSJ4T: Man, these girls are insane! How ddo you put up with this Tenchi? 

Tenchi: Just call me a patient guy. 

Max: Um, why are they gawking their eyes towards me? 

SSJ4T: Looks like they're getting attracted to your machoism. 

Max: Hey! I'm already taken! 

SSJ4T: You better tell them that. Ok, while we get this situation under control, you guys go and read the fic! Go now! 

*********************************************************** 

[Digimon Adventure theme "Butterfly plays as the opening sequence plays] 

**The Super Powers Collide! Mach Speed Times Five?!**

"C'mon, War Greymon. You can do it!" Tai exclaimed. "Remember, you still ahve plenty of firepower left!" 

"Right. Well, enough bullshitting," War Greymon said as he ripped off his shoulder pads and his clawed gauntlets. He stretches his neck and got into another battle pose. A smirk forms across his face. 

"It will be better to blow myself up than allow him to do the honors," War Greymon replied. "I've gotta up the Mach Speed- three fold." 

"Heh. Did I forget to tell you. He was making that easy to dodge on purpose," said Matt. "It wouldn't have been entertaining to see War Greymon fall so easily. He hasn't even begun to suffer." 

_"Man. I wonder how long my body will last if I increase my Mach Speed up to three?"_

"What's the matter, Tai? Why isn't War Greymon going right at Metal Garurumon?" Matt asked. "I wanted live entertainment and I'm disappointed. Has your reject digimon used up all of this tricks up his sleeve?" 

Well, there's no other way for War Greymon to win as he is now.." 

"Face it, Tai. He chose the wrong opponent. Metal Garurumon is the strongest amongst the elite megas. "He might have trained so hard, but his failure was predestined. You've only increased his chances of being defeated." 

"This is bad," Sora said. "Matt and Metal Garurumon have the overwhelming advantage." 

"We should get out of here while we still can," said Biyomon. 

"No. Let's stick around and see what happens." 

Just then, Metal Garurumon felt an increasing power and looked down at War Greymon. The mega started to power up slowly. His muscles started to enlarge and his ki was increasing massively. Metal Garurumon gasped at what he felt and was now unprepared as to what was going to occur in just a few moments. 

"Alright! Just as long as you can body, it's time for Mach Speed Times Three!" 

****************************************************** 

Back among the central planets in the other world, X was observing the battle taking place and was clenching his fists angrily. 

"No! What the hell are you thinking?! You should never go beyond two-fold, War Greymon! Didn't I just specifically tell you and Tai about that?! But then, it is true. He can't win against Metal Garurumon as the way he is now. I never dreamed that Metal Garurumon would have been this powerful. C'mon, War Greymon. It's your world to defend." 

******************************************************* 

War Greymon continued to power up and began to ascension towards the Mach Speed Three fold. It would be a matter of moments before he would claim the power to finally put a dent into Metal Garurumon. Tai and Matt looked on anxiously as the tide of the battle would soon turn. 

********************************************************** 

Elsewhere, the other Digi-Destined were still covering the skyies as they were making their way towards the battlegrounds. Izzy had the scouter and picked up a rising power. He gasped as it started ti increase dramatically. 

"What's going on?!" Mimi asked. 

"Did something happen?" replied Joe. 

"I think it's War Greymon, but the power level is increasing too fast! 17,000! 19,000! 21,000!" 

Suddenly, the scouter exploded and it left Izzy stunned. Kabuterimon was able to pick up War Greymon's energy signal and gasped. 

"Forget about the scouters. We can easily pinpoint his location. Let me tell ya, his power is off the charts!" 

"Is he right?" Joe asked. 

"Yeah and I can't wait to see the new, improved War Greymon for myself," Ikkakumon said. 

"Then, what are we waiting for? Let's get a move on! I still can't believe Sora went ahead of us," Mimi said. "oh well. We'll get there in time. I just hope nothing bad is about to happen." 

********************************************************* 

War Greymon continued to power up and gusts of wind surrounded him. Metal Garurumon felt the rising winds and was taken back by them. Matt looked on in shock, while Tai sported a confident smirk. 

"How can this be?! Metal Garurumon! Is he stronger than before?" Matt asked. 

"Yes, but thi-this isn't po-possible!" 

War Greymon's eyes flared and he quickly flies up towards his adversary with tremendous speed. Metal Garurumon looked on with great shock as War Greymon was coming ever so closer towards him. The wolf didn't even blink an eye as a fist collided with his face. War Greymon had connected with Metal Garurumon's with a powerful punch. Metal Garurumon goes plummeting towards the ground, but War Greymon was able to dive down towards him. War Greymon makes a swift u-turn and goes under a falling Metal Garurumon. He goes flying towards him, until Metal Garurumon recovers. The wolf goes for a missile launch attack, but War Greymon makes another swift u-turn to the left side. This throws Metal Garurumon's chances of attacking. Metal Garurumon shoots out a missile and watches as it heads for War Greymon. War Greymon quickly phases out and dives down to the ground. Metal Garurumon looked on for a moment, then was met by a thunderous kick within another second. The wolf goes crashing through several rock ledges and was left under a pile of rubble. 

Matt looks on in utter shock and nearly fell to his knees. Tai simply nods his head and smirks. 

Metal Garurumon bursts out from the rubble and lets out a blood-thirsty cry. War Greymon came flying right towards him. Metal Garurumon was ready to attack. 

"Damn you! Fight me coward!" 

Metal Garurumon goes for a tail swing, but War Greymon bounces away. Once again, the metallic wolf was caught by utter surprise. War Greymon bounces off the other side of a ledge and delivers a knee to the wolf's back. Metal Garurumon goes flying back, but lands on his feet. The wolf goes bouncing right back at War Greymon and misses another tail swing. War Greymon manages to duck under and rams a fist into the wolf's exposed gut. Metal Garurumon cries out as he goes stumbling back. His mouth started to drip with loads of blood. His eyes were widened with severe rage. 

"That...bastard!" 

Metal Garurumon goes bouncing back onto a rock ledge and looks down at his adversary. War Greymon stood his ground while breathing heavily. The three fold has started to take it's toll on War Greymon's massive body. 

"It can't be!" Matt exclaimed. "He has surpassed Metal Garurumon's power! Damn that War Greymon! Damn you, Tai!" 

"Man, he's tough," War Greymon said while breathing slowly. "I've gotta finish this quick, or I'm screwed..." 

"Wow! Did you see that, Biyomon?!" 

"The tide has turned against Metal Garurumon. I wonder how long War Greymon will keep this up?" 

"No telling. It looks like Matt is not enjoying this. What has caused Matt to change? Somebody must have influenced him. I bet you that it's somebody who probably wants us terminated as soon as possible." 

"I think War Greymon might actually win this!" 

Metal Garurumon stood his ground and he started to tremble with rage building up inside of him. This rage was also the hatred that was coming from his partner, Matt. War Greymon waited patiently for his adversary to make the next attack. 

_"This..This can't be happening! I am the elite among the mega digimon! I can't be beaten by a low-level trash like War Greymon! How could he ahve exceeded myself?!"_

"Damn. My whole body hurts," War Greymon said. "I guess triple Mach Speed was a little too much for me...If we drag this out longer, I'll be the first to go down.." 

_"Don't give up, War Greymon. I know that you're in tremendous pain, but we have to hold out much longer,"_ Tai thought. 

_"You can do it, Tai! I have faith in you,"_Sora said. 

Metal Garurumon looked down at the blood that dripped from his mouth. His eyes glistened with anger and his teeth wrenched along his skin lines. 

"I...I shed my blood and tears for this weakling?! No! I will not stand for this! Matt and I will not stand for this! No kidnapper of a brother will capture a victory!" 

Matt held his crest tightly around his hands and started to tremble with overwhelming rage. He cried out as his crest started to react. This allowed Metal Garurumon to gain more power than he ever had. The wolf powers up and releases a powerful aura that destroyed the ledges around him. 

"I've had enough of this digital world! We're going to burn it into ashes!! If you don't give TK back to us, then say goodbye!!" 

"What?! Matt! Call him back!" 

"It's too late, Tai. You should have given TK back when you had the chance. Now we will die together!" 

With that said, Metal Garurumon soars up into the air and puts his hands together. He started to form a ball of energy and powered up a bright aura round his body. 

"Dodge this one, old friend! Save yourself and doom this world!" 

War Greymon looked up in utter shock as he watched Metal Garurumon preparing to launch a devastating attack that could possibly destroy the entire digital world. 

"No! This can't be happening!" Tai exclaimed. "War Greymon! We have to stop him!" 

"Sora! We're going to die! Why is Matt doing this?! Doesn't he realize what he's doing?!" 

"He's gone plan loco is what is happening to him!" 

"Looks like we'll just have to gamble this one out!" the digimon of courage exclaimed. "Mach Speed Times Three!" 

War Greymon quickly reaches down and cups his hands together. He then forms a ball of energy that started to grow massive in size. 

"TE-RR-A" 

"No! You'll never block my Ice Age Destroyer! Prepare to die with this world you love!!" 

With that said, Metal Garurumon launches his massive blast towards the terrain of the digital world. Matt laughs like a madman, while Tai stood his ground. Sora and Biyomon took cover beneath some rocks. 

"No! I'm too young to die!" Biyomon cried out. 

"Have faith, Biyomon! War Greymon isn't going to give up that easily!" 

"BEAM!!" 

War Greymon launches a massive beam that goes shooting up towards the skies. The two massive blasts were inches closer from collision. A huge explosion occurs as the blasts connected and created a massive chain reaction to the entire digital world. Earthquakes were now becoming more widespread and hurricanes were appearing. The blasts were struggling with one another in a tug of war like gamble. Metal Garurumon was taken back by the tremendous power of his adversary's Terra Beam. 

"Agh! That looks like my blast!" the wolf cried out. 

The two megas struggled with one another as the blasts were forcing each other back. The entire area was brightened by the powerful light which the blasts were emitting. War Greymon pushed back within every fiber in his body. Metal Garurumon did the samething and was gaining more ground. From then, War Greymon had no choice but to increase his power. 

"Mach Speed Times Five!!" 

With that said, War Greymon releases more power and his Terra Beam increased in massive size. It easily overtaken Metal Garurumon's attack and was being launched back towards him. Metal Garurumon looked on with shock as his eyes widened. Matt gasped with a gpaing mouth, but Tai stood proud. 

"Metal Garurumon!!" 

The metallic wolf was launched backwards along with the blast. War Greymon watched as the blast sent Metal Garurumon soaring towards the skies above. War Greymon kneeled to the ground as his body was quickly giving out on him. Tai jumped up and raised his fists in victory. 

"Yeah! We did it! You sent Metal Garurumon to kingdom come!" 

"Ugh..I really didn't think that I was going to do it.." 

"Well, you did.." 

Suddenly, Matt rushed up towards Tai and connects his face with his fist. Tai goes falling back. Matt rushes over at the fallen goggleboy and kicks him in the gut. 

"You want to celebrate?! You idiot! Metal Garurumon is probably dead! How could you be this heartless?! First, you kidnap my brother and now your digimon just destroyed mine! When is the pain going to stop?! Aren't you satisified enough?!" 

Tai made a quick comeback and pushes Matt off. The goggleboy gets up and spears Matt down. Tai reaches back and punches Matt in the face. Matt's lip started to bleed, but his anger was still building up. 

"You want to know whats sad?! You! You're sad! How could you say that I'm a kidnapper?! Reality check, Matt! You left us! You left for your own selfish reasons! Matt, you're brother was hoping for your return! He isn't the digi-destined of hope for nothing! You let him down! He wanted his brother back, not some crazed lunatic! You seem to be under the control of a dark force and I'll do what I can to bring the real Matt back to reality! You better realize that your so called ally, Etemon, killed four of our digimon friends. They're dead! It's going to take some time before they are reborn again! You don't realize what you've done!" 

Suddenly, Matt's eyes widened. It looked as if he were being brought back into reality. His eyes became mistified with tears as he saw images of TK running through his mind. 

"TK...What have I done?" 

"Matt?" 

"How could I have done this to him? It's my fault.." 

"You need to realize your faults and take back everything you said. Whoever did this to you is dead wrong. This person knows nothing about the bond you and TK share. This asshole doesn't realize brotherly love. What an idiot! He underestimated you!" 

Tai stood up on his feet and sighed. He walks over towards War Greymon, while Matt began to realize his faults. War Greymon barely managed to move as he turned to face Tai. 

"Man! You did great, War Greymon! You never fail to disappoint me, bud!" 

Tai slaps War Greymon on the back, but the mega hollered with tremendous pain in his voice. War Greymon trembled as Tai jumped back. 

"Whoa! I must have hit you too hard." 

"I put too much into that Mach Speed! It was definitely too much for my body." 

"I'll say! You looked really screwed up. Damn, just look at this mess. We're defnitely pissing off the digital landlords." 

"Well, Tai. Ithink you'd better run for it." 

"Huh? Why? You don't mean?" 

"Yeah. He's still alive. Matt's digimon is no quitter. If he were that easy to destroy, I wouldn't have had any trouble." 

Suddenly, a bright blow started to emulate from the skies above. The light became metallic blue, which was a clear indication that Metal Garurumon had survived. Matt looks up with a smile on his face. His eyes glistened with darkness. 

"I won't give up. Metal Garurumon, we're going to finish this piece of trash." 

"But you should be stronger than him, right?" 

"I told you, Tai. I pushed myself too hard. My body is a wreck," War Greymon replied. "I could be at my possible limit." 

"Damn! I knew it was too obvious," Tai replied. "Matt...please don't let this crap continue." 

Metal Garurumon managed to fly out from the blast as he quickly regained his breath. He looked up at the earth-shattering blast as it faded through the digital atmosphere. His face was twisted with rage. He cried out as his body trembled. 

"Damn you!! why?! How can War Greymon's power be even greater than mine?! But, Matt and I are supposed to be greatest! I'm supposed to be the greatest digimon of all!" 

The metallic wolf smirked as he came into a realization. He looked around and came up with a brilliant idea that could easily turn the tides to his favor. 

"Alright. Time to stop worrying about displaying any fireworks. All I need is to make the were monster transformation and crush him! Heh. My giant wolf form is enough to even terrify myself. I've been inching to show this to Matt for a very long time." 

Metal Garurumon flew across the skies and looked around for any signs of a full moon. However, he forgot to realize that nightfall only occurs at different hours. 

"I can't believe this...I chose a full moon night just to destroy War Greymon! I promised Matt to make him proud and I will live up to my promise! But that's odd, shouldn't the digital moon be out by now?" 

******************************************************** 

Back over at the central planet, X looked on with satisifaction. He realized that Metal Garurumon needed a full moon to transform into his giant wolf form. 

"Well, it looks like your shit ouf of luck my friend. Matt, you need to rid yourself of this darkness. If only I were there to help, but Tai has to do this on his own. It's not my job to save that digital realm." 

Just then, a girl with golden brown hair and blue eyes came walking by. She wore a significant pink skirt and a white shirt. She also wore pink boots to go along with her figure. She stands next to X and placed an arm over his shoulder. 

"So, my father is influenced by some asshole? Any idea who it might be?" 

"No, but I have a feeling that this creature has been ravaging the digital universe for centuries. If we were to have fought him in our early childhood, we would have been slaughtered." 

"So, is this one worse than the Warlord?" 

"I have no idea. We'll just see how this battle turns out and we'll get to the bottom of this." 

"I just hope that dad wakes up and sees the truth. Tai and Matt should be working together if they hope to defeat this evil." 

_"Tai. War Greymon. Everything rests on your shoulders. After this, you'll realize that theres an even worse evil being out there in the digital universe."_

************************************************************** 

War Greymon and Tai looked up towards the skies. The mega was beginning to anticipate the arrival of his adversary, but he felt no ki power heading his way. 

_"What's he doing up there? Why doesn't he just come at me?"_ War Greymon thought. 

"Damn! Where is that blasted moon?!" Metal Garurumon growled. "I'm anxious to unleash my beast form! So, it looks like this area has a different time zone. I should have realized that from the beginning. Alright then, so be it. I'll lose a bit of strength, but there's no other alternative. I can't wait to see the face off of War Greymon! That damn fool." 

"Crap! He's finally coming down!" War Greymon exclaimed. 

"Where? I don't see him?" Tai asked. 

"There!" 

"Crap." 

Metal Garurumon lands on the ground with a sadistic smirk on his face. Matt got up and clapped for his digimon's speedy recovery. 

"Alright! Welcome back, my friend. Looks like we've scared the crap right out of them," Matt said. 

"Man, why is everyone saying crap all of a sudden?" War Greymon pondered. "Looks like the Life Bomb is the only way to win, but I can't even concentrate enough." 

"So, you two thought you would have bought more time and not allow me to come back by nightfall?" 

"Huh, what is he talking about?" Tai pondered. 

"Tai! Don't be such an idiot," Matt replied. "You should have known that when Metal Garurumon transforms when he sees a full moon. He's a wolf for goodness sakes!" 

"Ugh. No wonder his ultimate form was Were Garurumon," War Greymon said. 

"That's right. Moonlight is only sunlight reflected," Matt explained. "You should have known that from science class, but I guess you fell asleep during that class session. Anyways, but only when it's reflected that it emits a special radiation. When the moon is full, that radiation exceeds it million zeno units per second and when Metal Garurumon absorbs that full amount through his eyes then his wolf reaction is set off. The other warriors needed tails to allow the transformation to occur, but wolves don't need tails to complete that transformation. There are many digital moons around the planets in this digi universe, but no matter their size, their green radiation will not exceed 17 million Z.P.S without the circular reflective space of a full moon. However.." 

Suddenly, Metal Garurumon forms a ball of light from a capsule on top of his back. The light ball radiated with bright energy and was enough to blind anyone who ever comes near it. 

"Metal Garurumon is among the few digimon that can compress the digital world's atmosphere with a power ball to create a small artifical moon that reflects 17 million zeno! You can thank the elite digimon who have helped us create this technique. It is time, Tai. You and War Greymon shall both die and I will reclaim my brother! You are a lair and a damn kidnapper! You never should of challenged us!" 

"Hi-His power just went down as soon as he created that ball," said War Greymon. 

"Man! This isn't good!" Tai replied. "I should called an insurance company." 

Metal Garurumon flies up and launches the artifical moon towards the skies above. War Greymon looks up and has a stunned look on his face. Metal Garurumon howls and watches as the artifical moon comes into place. War Greymon covered his eyes. Metal Garurumon embraced it's power and absorbed it's energy. Matt laughed proudly. 

"Shit! It's too good to be true," said Tai. 

"Ha! Too bad that War Greymon doesn't sport an artifical tail, because he's so screwed," said Matt. "You two will feel the wrath of a werewolf and a giant one to be exact." 

War Greymon turned as he watched Metal Garurumon growing into massive size. The wolf's head increased in massive size and his entire body was ten times larger than the tallest rock ledge. His eyes were a crimson color. His canines were sharper and his howls turned into horrifying roars. These roars were frightening enough to scare a group of Tyrannomon. 

"Damn! Damn! How come we weren't aware of this?! War Greymon! We have to stay tough. I don't care how big he gets, we're not going to give up!" 

"Understood! As a matter of fact, I just might enjoy a bigger challenge." 

_"Ha. These fools are turning this into a form of competition. Well, it's going to come back and bite them in their asses. Sorry guys, but you're doomed for death and TK will be with me."_

Now the situation has gotten uglier. Just as War Greymon had beaten Metal Garurumon in the first round, the Digi-Destined of Friendship has turned the tides and helps his digimon to revive a digital moon. Now, we have a king kong-sized beast about to have War Greymon for dinner! And who is this evil presence which X speaks of? 

[Digimon Adventure first ending theme "I Wish" plays] 

[Preview] 

Tai: Yo! This is Tai and what a way to continue a drawn-out battle! War Greymon now has to contend with a beast of unmeasurable power! 

Matt: So, did you think we were about to go down so easily? I vowed to bring you down and take my brother back! 

War Greymon: Looks like we'll just have to use the Life Bomb! 

Tai: Yeah! It's the only way to go! 

TK: You won't win without our help, Tai! 

Kari: We're on our way, big brother! 

Sora: I think I might step in for a piece of the action, too. 

Angemon: Next time on Digimon Fusion, episode sixteen! 

**The Awakening of the Wolf Beast! Summon the Life Bomb!**

Tai: Don't miss this! 

********************************************************** 

Max: Whew! What a rollercoaster! Hey, he's even using the life bomb! 

SSJ4T: Yeah and looks likee we've got a cameo appearance by Keke! 

Max: That scores double points for me. I'm sure MA would be proud, but don't forget to give rights for MA. He's the rightful owner of the Life Bomb and Keke. Though, Keke is mine to begin with. 

Ryoko: Girls! I say we take Max! 

Ayeka: Agreed! 

Max: Now! Whoa! Whoa! Hold on! I'm already taken! Girls! 

SSJ4T: Looks like they've lost interest in you, Tenchi. 

Tenchi: Why doesn't that surprise me? 

SSJ4T: Well, there you have it. Our next guest will be Cloud Strife and some of the Final Fantasy VII gang. And I won't forget that both the 'Life Bomb' and Keke are copyrights of max acorn. So until then, peace! 

Mihoshi: Hey! I found the chocolate ice cream! 

Washu: One problem. It's value expired. 

Mihoshi: Who cares?! I'm going to eat! 

SSJ4T: Is she always this dense? 

Washu: All the time. 

Max: Girls! Get back! Get back I say! 

[Max powers up and speeds off, leaving the girls behind in a cloud of dust.] 

**************************************************** 


	16. The Awakening of the Wolf Beast! Summon ...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of it's characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine, it belongs to Akira Toriyama. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X, Max, or the Life Bomb technique, because max acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. 

SSJ4T: Yo! We're back with another kick ass edition! Now before we start, I want to give s hout out to my home boys and home girls out there in H-Town! You guys rock! Anyway, we've got plenty of guests. 

Tai: Damn. I can't believe you invited nearly every cast from Final Fantasy VII! 

Cloud: Hey! Wassup, fools? 

Tifa: Great, now he's talking like he's from the ghetto. 

Barrett: You don't say? Only I can talk like tha'! 

SSJ4T: Barrett! I know you talk like that, but work on your punctuation! People are reading this! 

Red XIII: Don't mind him. He's never gotten an education. 

Barrett: Got that right. [pauses] Hey! 

Max: Everyone is here, but where's that Aeris girl? 

Cloud: She's dead, remember? 

Sephiroth: Yeah! Cause I killed that bitch! Muhahaha! 

[Max punches Sephy in the nose and knocks the swordsman out cold.] 

Max & Tai: Damn! You just got knocked the fuck out! 

SSJ4T: Another great quote from the movie Friday. 

Yuffie: [takes back her watch from Sephy] My daddy gave me this watch! 

Vincent: [takes his shoes from the unconscious Sephy]: Those were my boots! 

SSJ4T: Ok, while everyone goes and takes their stuff back from Sephy, let's get down with the fic! Enjoy it! War Greymon and Metal Garurumon are about to layeth that smacketh down! 

*********************************************************** 

[Digimon Adventure theme "Butterfly plays as the opening sequence plays] 

**The Awakening of the Wolf Beast! Summon the Life Bomb!**

War Greymon turned as he watched Metal Garurumon growing into massive size. The wolf's head increased in massive size and his entire body was ten times larger than the tallest rock ledge. His eyes were a crimson color. His canines were sharper and his howls turned into horrifying roars. These roars were frightening enough to scare a group of Tyrannomon. 

"Damn! Damn! How come we weren't aware of this?! War Greymon! We have to stay tough. I don't care how big he gets, we're not going to give up!" 

"Understood! As a matter of fact, I just might enjoy a bigger challenge." 

_"Ha. These fools are turning this into a form of competition. Well, it's going to come back and bite them in their asses. Sorry guys, but you're doomed for death and TK will be with me."_

**************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, Angemon and Angewomon were flying off from the battle. They were carrying TK and Kari, in hopes of meeting up with the other Digi-Destined and returning back to lend their leader a hand. They didn't realize that Metal Garurumon had developed some growing pains and was preparing to squash War Greymon like an insect. 

"Yes! We're almost there! I'm sure the others will be waiting for us," Angewomon said. 

"I really wish we would have stayed to help," Kari replied. 

Suddenly, Angemon turned around and felt an uprising power growing from the battlegrounds. His mouth nearly widened and this managed to catch TK's attention. 

"Angemon, what's wrong?" 

"Since when is there a moon during daylight hours?" Angemon asked. 

"Never, why? I thought the digital world was wacked out in the first place," said Kari. 

"It looks too bright to be a moon," replied Angewomon. 

"Oh no! It feels like some sort of chi just exploded and it's growing fast!" Angemon exclaimed. 

"Yes and it sure doesn't feel like War Greymon's!" explained Angewomon. "Yeah, it could be Metal Garurumon's!" 

"It's bound to be him," TK said. "We've got to go back!" 

"What?! But we can't! We were told to leave and meet up with the others!" Angewomon replied. 

"He's right. I'm not going to let him and my brother die out there!" Kari said. "Angewomon. You know what the right thing to do is. What's it going to be?" 

"Ok, but lets not get involved until it is necessary. It's your call, Angemon." 

"Let's go! There's no time to waste!" 

With that said, the angels flew off into the distance and returned back towards the battlegrounds. They were picking up the rising ki and used it to locate the two megas. What they were about to enter was a nightmarish fray. 

************************************************************* 

Back at the battlegrounds, War Greymon stood his ground and was in complete shock by the turn of events. Tai was no different and was about to crap in his pants. However, the brave leader stood his ground and was willing to fight against this opposition to the end. 

Metal Garurumon continued to grow in massive size. He screamed out terrible blood-curling screams that were enough to frighten the strongest of megas. The king kong-sized wolf beast looked down at War Greymon and was prepared to pound his foe into obvilvion. 

"Ha! Ha! Ha! What do you think of that, War Greymon?! Thanks to Matt's will and determination, I've become much stronger! The moon only increased my size and I've now achieved this frightening beast form! So, are you ready to die?!" 

"Man! I've seen plenty of Godzilla movies, but this is ridiculous!" Tai exclaimed. 

"Oh trust me. This will be a much better cinematic moment than all Godzilla movies combined. The climatic scene will feature your deaths!" Matt replied. 

"Don't forget that a wolf such as myself is most powerful in it's beast form! However, I will have to keep the tail to keep this form," Metal Garurumon rambled on. 

_"Tai. Digi-Destined. I'm sorry. I will do everything I can to beat this monster. I can't guarantee a victory, but I will die trying! I won't let any of you down!"_

Sora and Biyomon looked on from behind some stone slopes. Their eyes were now glued towards the face off which was taking place between the wolf beast and Metal Garurumon. 

"C'mon, War Greymon. I know you have the will to pull this one off," said Biyomon. "Just focus on good and positive thoughts." 

_"C'mon, Tai! You have to stay positive! If you develop any doubts, you'll most likely lose. You can do it! I know you can,"_ Sora thought while grasping her hands. 

_"This will require a powerful sphere of energy that I've been saving up since my training with X!"_ War Greymon said in thoughts. 

Suddenly, the beast relentlessly attacked first and smashes his fist through the ground. War Greymon was startled by the monster's amazing speed for a large beast. War Greymon manages to jump away, but gets immediately caught by a kick. The beast was not only fast but agile for his size. The mega goes bouncing back and lands in a pile of rubble. War Greymon was laid out and bleeding from his chest. THe beast comes charging forth and was prepared to make another ruthless attack. War Greymon lifts his head up and cries out. 

"Mach Speed!" 

The technique allowed War Greymon to fly up to barely dodge by another missed punch. Metal Garurumon only managed to punch air, while War Greymon flew up towards the skies. Just then, War Greymon felt his speed technique quickly giving out. 

"Damn it! I've wasted it!" 

"Don't die, boy! I didn't even get a chance to kill you yet!" 

"Man! I can't believe he could move so fast! Looks like theres no time to concentrate!" War Greymon exclaimed. "Looks like my only chance is to increase my power." 

_"Alright, War Greymon! You just need ten seconds to concentrate!"_ Tai said to himself. _"That's all you need!"_

As soon as Metal Garurumon was about to snare War Greymon and pound him down into the ground, War Greymon brings his hands in front of his face and summons forth a bring flash of ultraviolent light. 

"Photo Mare!" 

Metal Garurumon cries out with anguish as the light blinded him and momentarily stunned him for a few moments. This gave War Greymon more time to make a clean get-away and plenty of time to summon forth his newest ultimate technique. 

"Ugh! My eyes! Damn you!" 

"That was cheap, Tai! Your digimon is a no good cheater." 

"No, he learned that from X. It's totally legitimate. Your boy just wasn't prepared for it." 

"Damn you! C'mon Metal Garurumon! Stay tough! We won't allow this kidnapper to get away with that!" 

War Greymon locates a perfect far off location and landed on a high slope. He looked across and sighed in relief. Now he had time to recover and summon his new technique. 

"Yes! Please, let this be enough!" 

War Greymon takes a deep breathe and brings his arms over his head. He began to feel waves of pure energy entering his body as he began to speak amongst himself. 

"Digital World. I call for your life energy. The terrain. The oceans. The living creature. Plants and digimon alike. Just give me a little bit of your energy." 

While War Greymon was gathering plenty of pure energy, his adversary was regaining his eyesight. This certainly was not very good enws for the mega. Now Metal Garurumon was prepared to unleash deadly ferocity on the mega. 

"War Greymon. You're a dead 'mon!" 

From across the face of the digital world, from the depths of the seas, and the fire of it's core, War Greymon draws the energy that is his and the digital world's. This was his last hope. This was the digital world's last hope. There wasn't anything less that will put down the wolf beast. War Greymon not only has so little strength, but he has very little time to complete his technique. 

"Ugh! My eyes! I'm regaining my eyesight!" 

"Please! A little more! Just a little more!" 

"You've got it, War Greymon! Just keep it going!" 

"Don't be such a fool, Tai," Matt said. "Metal Garurumon is going to recover and he's going to eat your digimon for breakfast!" 

"We'll see about that! C'mon, War Greymon! Just a little more!" 

Metal Garurumon regained his eyesight and was looking around the entire battlefield for his adversary. War Greymon took notice of this and began to gather more energy. 

"No! That won't hold him any longer!" War Greymon exclaimed. "But if I'm far enough, I can form X's **Life Bomb** technique before he finds me!" 

"Where are you, War Greymon! You are only prolonging this! You can't escape from death!" 

"No, I can feel him! He's definitely onto me!" 

Metal Garurumon turns towards another corner and quickly catches War Greymon on sight. A devious grin forms on his face and he was preparing to launch himself towards the mega. War Greymon's eyes widened in disbelief. 

_"He found me! Please, give me time!"_

Just then, War Greymon felt his technique being completed and was never happier. He looks forward and brings his glowing fist forward. His fist was now emulating a pure blue aura. 

Yes! I did it! I've gathered the energy! Now to throw it!" 

"Now you die!" Metal Garurumon exclaimed. 

With that said, Metal Garurumon launches a large ki blast from his mouth and War Greymon looks on as the blast was coming right for him. Without warning, the blast collided with the slope and it's powerful force sent War Greymon crashing back. Biyomon and Sora went for cover under several rocks. They were safe from the blast. As soon as the dust settled, the mountain slopes were nothing more than a pile of fallen rubble. 

Elsewhere, Angemon and Angewomon were getting ever so closer towards the battlefield. It would be a few minutes before they would find themselves in the line of fire. 

War Greymon was laid out amongst the rubble and was bleeding from the mouth. Tai wrenched at the sight of his digimon partner, while Matt was smiling. War Greymon barely struggled to get back onto his feet. 

"Damn. I didn't..I didn't know that he was that close," the mega muttered under his breathe. "I was so stupid..." 

War Greymon managed to sit up and faced the wolf beast with a defeated smile. However, he wasn't about to go down that easily. As long as Tai still believed in him, War Greymon would still fight to the death. 

"The Life Bomb...My last hope is gone.." 

"I've gotta say that you have spunk, old friend. But it looks like you've run of your energy, am I right?" 

_"Heh. I've used all my ki to...make that Life Bomb...I've got nothing...nothing left.."_

"Ha! Now you die!" 

Metal Garurumon goes to stomp War Greymon with his gigantic foot, but the mega was able to avoid it by using his agile speed. The wolf beast turned around and easily slapped War Greymon away as if he were a pesky fly. War Greymon goes crashing into a rock ledge and falls down face-first. Metal Garurumon leaps up and stomps his foot over the fallen body of the mega. War Greymon cringes and screams out in agony. Tai could barely stand it and kneeled to the ground. He pounds his fists into the ground, which only made Matt smirk. 

"Give it up, Tai. You're partner is as good as dead. You might as well surrender now." 

"Never. I'll never give up and neither will my partner." 

The angels felt a depleting ki and were starting to get worried. TK and Kari noticed their digimon's uneasiness. 

"What's wrong, Angemon?" 

"War Greymon's ki is decreasing! We have to hurry!" 

"No! Tai! He really needs our help!" exclaimed Kari. 

"Understood," replied Angewomon. 

"We're almost there! I can definitely see devastation from the battle itself.! We're not too far behind!" said Angemon. 

Metal Garurumon stomped his foot over a fallen War Greymon numerous of times. The more stomping that was given to the mega, the more Tai cringed. Matt laughed hysterically at the carnage ensuing. War Greymon cried out as his legs were crushed as a result of the beast's curb-stomping. 

"My..legs..." 

"Ha! Ha! Oh silly me! I've left you alive! You just better hope that my aim is perfect nex time. I want to hear that squish under my foot." 

War Greymon cried out as he struggled to get up, but his crushed legs weren't giving in. He was done for and ready to become roadkill. Metal Garurumon smirked and went for the final blow to his adversary. 

"This time you shall die! Or would you rather watch the digital world destroyed?!" 

"No! You shut up, Metal Garurumon! Enough of this! You beat me and you're stronger than me. Hell...you're stronger than anyone I've faced. But, if you and Matt think that...this is something to...be proud of...then you're gonna learn...You two will pay...someday..." 

Metal Garurumon went down for the kill, but War Greymon used the last of his strength to shoot out an energy blast. The blast came blasting Metal Garurumon in his left eye. The beast cried out as he held his injured eye. 

"Just call that something...to remember me by..." 

"Hey! What the hell was that?! Tai! War Greymon is a cheap-shot artist?!" 

"Cheap-shot, my ass. You came back demanding your brother back! You sent an asshole to kill three of our digimon friends and didn't even bother to apologize to your brother! You're the cheap-shot artist! Some Digi-Destined you turned out to be! You don't deserve the crest of friendship! It seems I'm likely to hold not just my crest of courage, but your crest as well!" 

"No, you're wrong...Stop toying with my mind! Stop it! You're full of crap!" 

Metal Garurumon uncovered his injured eye and looked down upon his fallen adversary. War Greymon's body had given up on him and he was pretty much done for. The beast was angrier and ready to kill the mega for taking a shot at his eye. 

"You impudent bastard!" 

Metal Garurumon snatches War Greymon with his hands and begins to squeeze the life from out of the mega. War Greymon struggled but he couldn't break free. 

"You scarred my face!! I'll crush you!! I'll crush you to death!!" 

"War Greymon!!" Tai cried out. 

"Yes! Kill him! Squeeze him like a jalapeno popper!" Matt rambled on. "We've got this one in the bag! It's only a matter of time before you surrender to us, Tai." 

"It'd rather die than surrender to the likes of you." 

"No! This looks really bad, Sora. What are we going to do? I don't even stand a chance against that beast!" Biyomon said. 

"We have to think of a way," Sora replied. "Hmmm. I did recall Matt mentioning something about the tail. I think we can make an attack and cut the tail off! That's it!" 

"What's it?" 

"Biyomon. I think I've got a brilliant idea. I doubt that it will work, but it's worth a shot." 

"Let's hear it. I'm up for it." 

The wolf beast continued his relentless torture of War Greymon and squeezed until War Greymon spat blood from his mouth. War Greymon felt his ribs slowly being crushed by the monster's tight grip. 

"Die! Damn you! Why don't you just die?!" 

"No! Noooo!! I won't die! As long as Tai still has faith in me...I won't die!" 

With that said, the wolf beast tightened his grip even further and heard War Greymon's ribs being crushed. War Greymon cried out with anguish and began to feel the pain from his internal injuries. Sora and Biyomon covered their ears from the blood-currling screams. Tai was on the ground and tightening the grip on his digivice. Tears were coming down the goggleboy's face as he feared the worst for his digimon partner. 

"We're almost there!" Angemon exclaimed. 

"Yes! We're on our way, Tai! Don't you give out on us!" TK cried out. 

"But I'm curious to know about that second sun," Angewomon replied. "What is it really and how did it get here?" 

Suddenly Angemon looked ahead and saw a glimpse of the wolf beast. He turned back to face the others and pointed to a different direction and towards a safe hiding location. 

"We have to get down! We'll go down that rock ledge and hide there until it is safe to come out!" 

"But, what is that thing?" Kari asked. 

"No time to explain," Angemon replied. "Let's go now!" 

"Sora! Look! It's TK and Kari!" 

Sora looks up and gasps. She could hardly believe that TK and Kari had decided to return back to the battlefield. 

"What are those kids thinking?! Don't they realize that this is dangerous!" 

"We better tell them that!" 

"But we can't let Metal Garurumon find us first. We'll most likely be caught." 

"Damn! I should have known," Angemon said. "That gigantic beast is Metal Garurumon! I've heard legends about wolf digimon having the ability to increase their size and power into a beast form. I didn't know that the legend was real." 

"Ow! I think I just heard your bones cracking, War Greymon. You should stop screaming because your resistance is futile," said Metal Garurumon. 

"Matt! Stop this! This has gone way too far!" Tai exclaimed. 

"No, not until you surrender and hand TK over to me. It's your choice. You return my brother or you witness your digimon die before your very own eyes." 

As soon as the angels landed, TK and Kari jumped off and witnessed the struggle unfold between the megas. Kari gasped as she saw War Greymon being squeezed to death. 

"Oh no! War Greymon is in trouble!" Kari cried out. 

"Angewomon! Let's make our move! You kids stay here!" 

"Don't worry about us. You just go and help War Greymon!" TK replied. 

"Let's go, Angemon!" 

The angels flew out towards the battlefield and hid behind a rock ledge. They concealed their ki to make sure that Metal Garurumon wasn't able to detect them. 

"Kari! TK!" a girl's voice called out. 

The kids turned to see Sora and Biyomon from the other side. The red-haired girl crawls over towards them. 

"Sora?! What are you doing here?" Kari asked. 

"I could be asking you two the same thing. This is too dangerous for you two!" 

"We just couldn't leave my brother out there." 

"Yeah and there's no telling how long War Greymon is going to last out there!" TK stated. 

"I think I have an idea. It has to do with his tail," Sora said. "Since it is a source of Metal Garurumon's power, then it's a good idea if we were to cut it off." 

"You've got a good point there!" said Kari. 

"You tell Angemon and Angewomon to attack him from the front. Then, tell them to attract his attention. Then, I'll have Biyomon digivolve and cut that tail off!" 

"We better hurry or else War Greymon dies," TK said. "Angemon! You and Angewomon attack from behind while Metal Garurumon has his back turned. Looks like we've just devised a great strategy." 

"Alright, did you hear that Angewomon?" Angemona sked. 

"Loud and clear," she replied while summoning her bow and arrows. 

_"Even if we cut his tail off, Metal Garurumon is still stronger than the three of us combined,"_ Biyomon thought. 

_"Damn! War Greymon is just about done!"_ Angemon thought. _"This is bad! I hope we're not too late!"_

Just then, Metal Garurumon felt several detections around the area and looked around for any intruders. 

"Who's there?! I'm sure that I felt some other ki energy." 

"Stop right there, beast!" 

Angemon stood in front of Metal Garurumon as he brought his fist back. The angel charged up with powerful holy energy that would be enough to stun the mega for quite a while. Matt was surprised to see the angel make a reappearance. He knew that TK was around. 

"Ah! So, TK has come back! How interesting." 

"No! I thought I told those two to leave and get as far away from here as possible!" Tai exclaimed. "Whya re they doing this?" 

"Wake up, Tai! My brother has decided to return to me afterall. I don't know about your sister, but TK has seen the light. Remember, blood does run thicker than water." 

Metal Garurumon turned to face Angemon and started chuckling to himself. 

"Ha! What a surprise! War Greymon, your comrade just came to watch you die. I just love reunions. Now just watch closely as I crush your buddy into a sardine can. Now where is TK?" 

"TK is no concern of yours! Now put him down and face me, coward!" 

"As you wish.." 

Suddenly, Angewomon phases behind Metal Garurumon and shoots out an arrow that targeted for Metal Garurumon's tail. 

"Celestial Arrow!" 

"Here it comes, Angemon! Watch War Greymon die! Damn, too bad that he's already unconscious!" 

Angewomon shoots out the arrow towards her target and watched as it went straight for the target. Metal Garurumon was unable to detect it, until Matt was able to spot it. 

"Metal Garurumon! Look out behind you!" 

The wolf beast gasped as he turned around. He saw the holy arrow coming straight for his tail. Metal Garurumon jumps up and watches as the arrow penetrates through a neighboring mountain ledge. The mountain split in half as a result of the arrow's shot. The angels were surprised, yet remembered that Matt was able to witness the event unfold. 

"Ha! Nice jump! Now finish War Greymon off and take car eof the rest! I want nothing left until you bring me TK!" 

"Right! Ha! Did you really think that I wouldn't know, Angemon? Matt was able to see it coming. He is sort of like a second pair of eyes. I knew you would be devising this sort of plan." 

"Damn it!" Angemon muttered. 

"No! War Greymon!" exclaimed Angewomon. 

"Oh lucky me! Remember after I kill War Greymon, then you insects are next. Angemon, you would have made a perfect soldier in our elite, but you are way too soft." 

_"Crap! He was able to keep his wits!"_ Tai thought. _"I'm sorry, War Greymon…I don't want to stand by and watch you die…My crest might not have enough power and I've just about lost hope…I'm sorry, everyone…"_

"Damn you! I have to do something! I can't let you take TK away!" 

"Stop it! I can't stand this anymore! Matt! Call him off right now!!" TK cried out. 

"Wing Blade!!" 

Metal Garurumon gasped as he felt something uncomfortable from behind. He turned to see Garudamon blasting a fire blade that sliced off the beast's tail. Garudamon flies off into the distance and Sora looks on with satisfaction. 

"What?! Sora is here too?!" Matt exclaimed. "Damn it! You guys set me up!" 

Metal Garurumon howled angrily as his body started to shrink. Matt couldn't believe that his old friends had outsmarted him in battle. It was totally unexpected on Matt's part. 

"No! I didn't even count on a third one!" 

Tai looks down and gives a thumbs up to Sora. The girl replied and returned one to the goggleboy. 

War Greymon plummeted to the ground after the beast released his grip. The wolf beast was quickly reverted back to his normal mega form. 

"War Greymon!" Kari exclaimed. 

"Yes! This should do it!" Sora said. "It's all up to us, Tai." 

_"Thanks, Sora. I'll repay the favor soon,"_ Tai thought. _"War Greymon isn't looking too good, but there's still a chance to use the Life Bomb!"_

Yes! What an unexpected turn of events! Not only has Kari and TK return, but Sora makes quite a difference as Garudamon turns the tables on Metal Garurumon! Matt is not looking too happy. Can our heroes put a stop to Metal Garurumon and bring Matt back to his senses? 

[Digimon Adventure first ending theme "I Wish" plays] 

[Preview] 

Sora: Hi! This is Sora and what a breath-taking experience that was! Now we're down to battling Metal Garurumon with everything that we have. 

Tai: War Greymon! Our last resort! We still have a use for the Life Bomb! 

Matt: Crush them, Metal Garurumon! Don't leave anything of them left! 

TK: Brother! If you don't stop this, then I'll stop you! Don't you realize that you're hurting me and our friends?! 

Kari: Wow! It's down to Angemon and Metal Garurumon! You can do it, TK! 

Tai: Next time on Digimon Fusion, episode seventeen! 

**The Last Resistance! The Last Hope is the Life Bomb!**

Sora: We can win this! 

**************************************************** 

SSJ4T: it's all coming down near the conclusion! Man, this is just getting better and better! 

Max: I just hope that Life Bomb of my works, because I have a feeling of what might happen next. Anyway, I'm ready for that Burizalor Saga. 

Tai: Damn, we're just a little long ways away from the birth of Omega X. I'm so excited! 

Cloud:[takes the cloak from an unconscious Sephy]: My daddy gave me this cloak! 

Tifa:[takes a bag of jewelry from an unconscious Sephy] These were mine, asshole. 

Cid:[Takes a bundle of nude magazines from out of Sephy's under pants] Give me those magazines! I need those when I have to go and I have to go now! 

[Cid rushes into a near port-a-potty and shuts the door.] 

SSJ4T: I don't even want to know what he's doing. 

Max: Dirty old men. You just can't live without them. 

SSJ4T: Well, let's see. Our next guest is Roger Smith from Big O! Hey, I hope he can help pay for a better studios. This place is crap! 

Max: If anyone can do it, Roger can. 

SSJ4T: Then, I can invite Mega Man X and Zero. I've been dying to invite those two. 

Tai: Yeah, but let's get that new studios. 

SSJ4T: Right! Until then, let's steal more crap from Sephiroth and get the hell out of here! Peace out! 

********************************************* 


	17. The Last Resistance is the Life Bomb!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of it's characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine, it belongs to Akira Toriyama. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X, Max, Keke or the Life Bomb technique, because max acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. 

SSJ4T: Hi again and welcome to our new studios! This place is what I call a real studios. 

Tai: Man, I'm so glad we've abandoned the last one. That small, cramped place was crap! 

Max: Thanks for everything, Roger. 

SSJ4T: OH and our guest is Roger Smith from Big O. 

Roger: I knew that other place was shitty. I was happy enough to have lent you some of my money. Plus, you owe me. 

Max: Don't worry. We'll be supplying the dough. But first, I say we kick back, smoke some weed and catch this flick. Looks like we're drawing towards the end of the Invaders Saga. 

SSJ4T: Yep. We're drawing towards the conclusion, but you two can smoke your weed. I think Roger and I are going to take a pass on that one. 

Tai: Suit yourselves. Let's get the flick started with. 

SSJ4T: While these two become stoners, you go on and read the fic! 

*********************************************************** 

[Digimon Adventure theme "Butterfly plays as the opening sequence plays] 

**The Last Resistance! The Last Hope is the Life Bomb!**

Metal Garurumon gasped as he felt something uncomfortable from behind. He turned to see Garudamon blasting a fire blade that sliced off the beast's tail. Garudamon flies off into the distance and Sora looks on with satisfaction. 

"What?! Sora is here too?!" Matt exclaimed. "Damn it! You guys set me up!" 

Metal Garurumon howled angrily as his body started to shrink. Matt couldn't believe that his old friends had outsmarted him in battle. It was totally unexpected on Matt's part. 

"No! I didn't even count on a third one!" 

Tai looks down and gives a thumbs up to Sora. The girl replied and returned one to the goggleboy. 

War Greymon plummeted to the ground after the beast released his grip. The wolf beast was quickly reverted back to his normal mega form. 

"War Greymon!" Kari exclaimed. 

"Yes! This should do it!" Sora said. "It's all up to us, Tai." 

_"Thanks, Sora. I'll repay the favor soon,"_ Tai thought. _"War Greymon isn't looking too good, but there's still a chance to use the Life Bomb!"_

Metal Garurumon stood his ground and was shocked by the turn of events. Matt pounded his fists on the ground. Tai and the others were quite relieved to have gained a better advantage over their adversary. Now, it was time for a comeback. 

"Alright! The tail is off! We should be fine now!" Kari said. 

Matt turned his attention towards Tai and growled. Then, Metal Garurumon turned his attention over to the digimon and the other children. he growled deeply as if he were possessed by the devil. 

"Way to go, Sora! With Metal Garurumon back to normal, we can take advantage from here!" Tai exclaimed. 

_"I think we've only managed to peeve Matt off. I don't like the looks of this,"_ Sora thought. 

"Damn, you guys are really asking for a death wish," Matt said. :Don't you know what it means to make me angry?!" 

"Damn. We've pissed him off," Angemon said. "That means that Metal Garurumon is going to go on the attack again. We better stay tough!" 

"Do you guys want to die so much?!" Matt cried out. "Oh, trust me. Once I'm through with all of you, Metal Garurumon will kill you all and take my brother back!" 

With that said, Metal Garurumon rushes over towards TK. The boy cries out as the wolf came ever so closer to snatching him away, but Angemon quickly intercepted the wolf. 

"TK! Run!" 

The boy started scurring off, while Angemon held off Metal Garurumon with his staff. Metal Garurumon uses his strength to push away Angemon and enough time to deliver a devastating headbutt into Angemon's exposed gut. Angemon fell to his knees and coughed out some blood. 

"What's wrong, Angemon? You're supposed to be TK's guardian angel, aren't you?" the wolf taunted. "Show me your power! C'mon!" 

Just then, Angewomon came rushing towards Metal Garurumon. With his back turned, Angewomon figured that she would gain a great advantage over the mega. However, she wasn't expecting the wolf to have good reflexes. Metal Garurumon easily sensed her coming and turned to deliver a claw slash. The force was enough to send Angewomon crashing through a rock ledge. Angewomon was laid unconscious as Kari ran over to her side. 

"Too bad. I guess she wanted to be first." 

"Man! This is just insane," Garudamon said. 

"I agree. This has gotten way out of hand, but what can we do against a mega? He'll mangle you, Garudamon," Sora replied. 

"Get up, Angemon! I want to have some fun! I said get up and fight like a champion!" 

Angemons truggled to get up as Metal Garurumon kicked him to the side. Metal Garurumon picks Angemon by his neck using his mouth and plans on snapping his neck in the process. Angemon cried out in trmenedous pain. 

"Is that your best? Ha! Just like War Greymon, you two are weaklings. Give it up." 

"No-No...Never..." 

Metal Garurumon delivers another headbutt that connected between Angemon's eyes. The angel cried out as a trickle of blood came out form his forehead. 

"Heh. At least, I can have a taste of your own blood." 

"Behold, Tai. I'll show you just how kind Metal Garurumon can be," Matt said. 

"No! Stop this! TK will never forgive you for this!" 

"Too late. Angemon can die next to War Greymon!" 

This statement brought chills to both Tai and TK. They felt their hearts shatter and anger swelling up from inside. Metal Garurumon tossed Angemon down and watched as the angel landed next to War Greymon. War Greymon struggled to move and he peered over towards Angemon. 

"Ange-Angemon..My body is messed up...I can't even move any-more...You're going to have to fight for me instead...H-He's a lot weaker now too.." 

"Bah! You're a damn idiot, War Greymon," Matt replied. "Who would have thought that he would remain conscious?" 

"C'mon, War Greymon!" Tai exclaimed. "We can still continue!" 

"He's as good as dead, if you ask me," Matt said. "Aw, don't give me that look. You know that it's true." 

"He's much too strong for Angemon," TK said. "There's no way that a champion can beat a mega." 

"All right, you win! I'll kill War Greymon first, afterall!" Metal Garurumon exclaimed. "Then aftet that, Angemon is next. And finally, I'll finish Angewomon." 

"Don't waste anymore time then! Do it and we'll leave here with my brother!" Matt cried out. 

"No! I won't go with you!" TK exclaimed. 

"Too bad. Go on, Metal Garurumon. Make sure you also mangle that damn bird digimon! I know you're there, Sora!" 

"I was really hoping that he would ahve forgotten," said Sora. 

"You don't-don't have to win this. Just hold him...off," War Greymon muttered. "I know that you have enough strength for that...Then, Angewomon will finish him off.." 

Suddenly, Metal Garurumon came flying down and was rushing towards War Greymon for the kill. 

"I...I can't, War Greymon.." 

"What are you, a coward?! Are you going to let anymore of our friends get killed?! What did Leomon teach yall?!" 

Metal Garurumon stood beside a fallen War Greymon with a grin on his face. 

"So, what are we waiting for?" 

"Go ahead and finish me, old friend. I'm done.." 

With that said, Metal Garurumon started stomping away at a helpless War Greymon. The mega cried out as the wolf continued his relentless assault. Angemon started to tense and gripped his staff. TK was starting to get angrier and angrier. Matt laughed like a crazed mad man. 

"Stop it!!" the angel and the boy exclaimed in unison. 

Matt turned around and looked towards his brother. He could see the fire burning through the boy's eyes. Gone were the innocent looks. Now they had become possessed with rage and hatred. 

"I said stop it!!!" TK cried out. 

Metal Garurumon faced Angemon, who was standing with his staff intact. He could feel the angel's power rising as a result of this sudden rush of emotion. 

"What?" 

"Angemon-Angemon! Kill him! Kill him now!" 

"What? You kill me?" Metal Garurumon asked. 

_"Damn. He's really serious about this!"_ Matt thought. 

Angemon brought his fist back and unleashed a powerful holy beam towards the mega. Metal Garurumon was able to leap away and avoid the blast. However, Angemon phased out and easily caught the mega offguard. He reappears in front of Metal Garurumon and delivers a kick that sent Metal Garurumon flying backwards. Angemon came rushing towards Metal Garurumon to deliver another assault. However, the mega saw him coming and came back with a headbutt. Angemon flew back and his helmet cracked open from the below. His face was exposed with a deep cut over his forehead. Blood was dripping from the deep wound. 

_"Angewomon...Angewomon...Please! Please come..."_ War Greymon said telepathically to his digimon comrade. 

"War-War Greymon...Hang on.." 

"What's going on, Angewomon," Kari aske.d 

"We have-a plan. It looks like War Greymon needs me for something," replied the angel. 

Angemon and Metal Garurumon threw punches and kick at one another during their flight battle. Metal Garurumon slashes Angemon across the chest and headbutts him once again. The mega started catching his breathe and started to speak. 

"Enough of this! Enough! Just die, Angemon!" 

Angemon stopped himself from plummeting to the earth and faced off against his even more pwoerful adversary with a sheer will of determination. 

"I won't fail, TK! If I fail, then everyone will die. I won't let you down, Takeru." 

"War Greymon, it's hopeless," Angewomon replied. "He's smuch too strong...Why didn't you tell Angemon to stand his ground?" 

"Angewomon...hurry...While I'm still alive...I can give you...my Life Bomb..." 

While the two digimon had a battle over the skies, Angewomon was slowly approaching the fallen War Greymon. The fallen mega turned to face Angewomon. 

"Wh-What did you say?" 

_"Oh yeah! We still have that Life Bomb!"_ Tai thought. _"Thank god that Matt doesn't know anything about it. We must have a chance!"_

"What are you going to--give me...?" Angewomon asked once again. 

"It's the Life Bomb...It is the chi I've gathered from...all over the digital world....Most of it dispersed...But I think there's still enough to beat him though while he's in his current weak state.." 

"But...why...me?" 

"Angewomon....hold my hand...." 

"But I don't get how.." 

"Hurry up! I don't...think Angemon can last much longer..." 

Metal Garurumon smirks and manages to catch Angemon off guard with a devastating kick to the angel's face. 

"Just hold your hand...?" 

"Yes, please..." 

"But your arm's broken..." 

"Just hold onto it! Just don't...let go! Brace yourself, old friend.." 

War Greymon grasped Angewomon's hand and closed his eyes. He began to channel the last reminents of the Life Bomb energy to Angewomon. The female angel looked over at her hand as it began to glow a blue aura. 

"Ah! What is this?! The-The chi in this is-is unbelivable!" 

"Now palm up..Concentrate and it...will form into a sphere." 

Metal Garurumon delviers an axhandle blow, which sends Angemon plummeting down towards the ground. Angemon lands on his feet. 

"Do it, Angewomon! I don't think Angemon could handle such power..." 

As soon as she palmed up, she saw a large sphere form over her hand. She eyes looked at it in complete awe. 

"Is this it?" 

"You..You did it, Angewomon!" 

Angemon struggled to get up and saw Metal Garurumon closing in on him. Metal Garurumon makes a u-turn and delivers a elbowshot to the angel's face. 

"You-You have to hit him with it-on-on your first try.." 

"What?! On my first try?" 

"I don't have enough strength-to make-another one. You have to hit him..." 

"Don't you worry, War Greymon!" Kari exclaimed. "We'll take it from ehre." 

"Thanks, guys.." 

"Just what the heck is that?!" Matt asked. "Hey! What is that blue sphere?!" 

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Tai taunted. "It's a big surprise.." 

"Whatever, it really doens't matter now. Angemon is going to fall anyways." 

_"Yeah, War Greymon weakened him, but Metal Garurumon is still too strong!"_ TK thought. "C'mon, Angemon!" 

Angewomon flies up towards a nearby rock ledge and jumps on top of the ledge. She held the Life Bomb and waited for the perfect moment to launch it. She looked down towards the confrontation between the two digimon. Tai, Sora, Kari and Matt looked on with anticipation. Metal Garurumon charges over towards Angemon and was ready to clobber him to death. 

"You're good, Angemon! But you've managed to hit your limit!" 

Angemon bounces off a ledge and flies up, with Metal Garurumon following closely behind him. Metal Garurumon shoots out an ice blast, which Angemon was able to avoid. Angemon lands onto the ground and fires away a holy beam. Metal Garurumon looked towards it with great anticipation. 

"Yes! That's the spirit! One last, futile effort!" 

With that said, the mega phases out and the beam was sent hurtling through the atmosphere. Angemon was caught by surprise by the mega's tremendous speed. 

"Damn him...hold still," Angewomon replied. "If you keep jumping around like a jackrabbit, then I'll never get to hit you with this." 

Just then, she heard a voice through her mind. It was X speaking to her telepathicially. 

_"Don't aim with your eyes! Feel his evil ki and just throw it!"_

"Who? Who said that?" 

_"I'm X. I the one who helped train War Greymon and creator of that Life Bomb. I was able to teach War Greymon that technique. You hold in your hand the ki and the hope of the entire digital world."_

"Whoa, now this is getting tripped out.." 

"What's going on, Angewomon?!" Kari cried out. 

_"So, X is giving Angewomon instructions. Heh, thanks a lot, man,"_ Tai said to himself. 

Metal Garurumon started to approach Angemon with a grin on his face. 

"I tried to tel your friend, War Greymon...even a group of nobodys can defeat an elite such as myself." 

"Alright! Just feel his evil ki and throw it. I got it!" Angewomon said. 

Metal Garurumon starts to widen his mouth and prepares to fire a deadly barrage of energy blasts. Angemon jumps away as Metal Garurumon shoots out multiple shot blasts. Angemon jumps away as the blast penetrate through the ground and cause several heavy explosions. Angemon gets caught by the smoke and is eventually brought down by the blasts. Metal Garurumon continued his relentless assault while TK looked on with horror. Matt looked on with satisfaction, while Tai was hoping for Angemon to ahve avoided the blasts. 

_"Feel the ki. Feel that evil ki,"_ Angewomon thought. 

Angemon flies up as another barrage of blasts came showering down around him. Suddenly, an energy baslt comes shooting out of nowhere and nails Angemon head-on. Angemon goes plummeting towards the ground. 

_"Angemon! Please! Hurry!"_ War Greymon said. 

"Whoa! That's a lot of ki I sense there," Garudamon said. 

"What's she waiting for? Why doens't she just throw it?" Sora podnered. 

Angemon was down and almost out of breathe. However, the driven passion to protect his partner was enough to make him stand onto his own two feet. Metal Garurumon goes flying towards his adversary with thwe drive to finish the angel off. 

"Ha! Take a good look, Tai!" Matt said. "Say goodbye to Angemon and watch as he goes and finished War Greymon! It's all over!" 

Angewomon looks on and pinpoints the perfect time to make her move. She looks downa nd watches as Metal Garurumon charges Angemon. 

"That's it! I've got it!! 

"Throw it now, Angewomon!" Kari exclaimed. 

"Now it's your chance!" Tk cried out. "Do it, before Angemon is done for!" 

"What?! So that sphere was apart of their scheme all along?!" Matt asked. "Damn! No! Metal Garurumon!" 

Angewomon tosses the sphere towards Metal Garurumon. The boy's voice caught the mega by surprise, which caused him to turn. Metal Garurumon saw the sphere hurtling toward him at super fast speed. 

"What the hell is that?!" 

"Hit him!!" everyone else exclaimed. 

"Jump!" Mattc ried out. 

With that said, Metal Garurumon leaps to the side. The sphere barely hit the mega and was now hurtling towards Angemon. TK and Kari looked on with horror. Everyone else were shocked. Matt sighed in relief. 

"That was a bad aim, my friend!" Matt cried out. 

"No! It can't be!!" Tai exclaimed. 

_"Damn! No! Tell Angemon to bounce it back!"_ X said in War Greymon's thoughts. 

The sphere was now starting to near Angemon. The champion stood his ground and was ready to sacrifice himself for the sake of his loved ones. He was ready to face death itself. 

_"Angemon! It's me, War Greymon! You don't have an evil ki! You can bounce it back!"_

"Ok! Here goes nothing!" 

Angemon goes flying towards the sphere and bats it away with his staff. The sphere goes flying backwards and towards the mega once again. Everyone looked on with sudden anticipation as everything went into slow motion. Metal Garurumon turned as the sphere came shooting at him. Matt looked on with horror as the sphere collided with Metal Garurumon. The mega cried out as he was sent hurtling up through the atmosphere. Matt fell to his knees. 

"Damn it! No! Metal Garurumon!!" 

Metal Garurumon was unable to escape the sheer power of the Life Bomb itself. His body was being beaten until there was no tomorrow. As soon as he was shot through the atmosphere, a bright star shone over the skies. The digimon were quite relieved by the turn of events. Tai sighed heavily and ran down to his fallen digimon. TK cheered on, as did Kari. 

_"Yes! They did it!"_ X said. 

"We did it, Tai," War Greymon muttered. 

"Yay! We did it! We did it!" 

"Man, that was a close one," Tk replied. "Way to go, Angemon! You really saved the day." 

"We saved the day." 

"What a relief," Kari said. "You're my hero, TK!" 

"Aww, shucks. It was Angemon who put his body through that pain." 

TK looked up at Matt and turned away. Matt was still 'zoned out' as to what had happened to Metal Garurumon. TK runs over to Tai and gives him a high-five. 

"That was just plain awesome, TK! You and Angemon really saved the day!" 

"I knew we'd come in handy," the boy replied. "Man, is my brother ever so bummed out. Maybe I should ahve a say to him." 

"No. I think you should take Angemon with you. I think that would be for the best," Tai said. 

"No, Tai. I need to stand up to my brother. This is my chance to fend for myself. I appreciate it. Thanks, Tai. You just keep an eye on War Greymon." 

With that said, the boy rushes over towards where his older brother was kneeling. Tai kept his eye on the boy. 

_"Wow. I never knew that TK would grow up this much. he's already taking responsibility for his own actions. I just hope that Tk can get through to his brother. If anyone can do it, it will be TK,"_ Tai said in thought. 

TK ran over to Matt and kept a long distance away from him. Matt peered over at TK with saddened eyes. 

"Matt. What has happened to you? What happened to the brother that vowed to protect me?" 

"TK, I…" 

"Don't say a single thing, Matt. Why did you send Etemon to kill us?" 

"But, I would never kill you!" 

"True, but you wanted to take me away and help turn me into something that I don't want to be. Matt, tell me why have you changed." 

"I did it…I did it to…" 

Suddenly, every digimon felt a disturbing presence and looked up to see a figure plummeting from the skies above. Angemon gasped and saw none other than Metal Garurumon coming down. The mega lands onto the ground, which catches everyone by surprise. Matt looked on and smiled vaguely. 

"No! It can't be!" Kari exclaimed. 

"It's okay. He's done," Tai said. "He's totally knocked out from that last blow. That should do him in." 

"I hope that you're right, Tai," TK said. 

_"Gabumon? I'm surprised that you're back, but did you survive? We're still not done here yet,"_ Matt thought. 

Both of the angels flew over to examine Metal Garurumon's unconscious state. Thus far, they were quite relieved to know that the mega was knocked unconscious. 

"Man, he sure was a great ally, yet a forminable foe," Angemon said. 

"I guess we don't have to worry about him," replied Angewomon. "Our job here is complete." 

Suddenly, Metal Garurumon's eyes shot wide open as he glared up at the duo with dark intentions. He spoke aloud so that he would catch their sudden attention. 

"Guess again!" 

Matt smiled as his crest was beginning to glow once again. TK jumped back as he saw Metal Garurumon coming back to it. 

"No! It can't be!" Sora exclaimed. "I saw him take a direct blow from that Life Bomb!" 

_"No! That should have been over with!"_ Tai thought. _"What is this guy made of?!"_

"We're definitely back in the game now, Gabumon!" Matt exclaimed. "We'll show these fools that we don't go down that easily." 

"You've given me quite a beating," Metal Garurumon muttered. "I almost thought you had me on that last one…" 

_"How…How can this be?!"_ X exclaimed. _"He took my signature technique full-force!"_

_"Looks like my dad's digimon has stronger pride than I previously thought,"_ the girl, who accompanied X, said. 

"Oh you've taken a lot out of me," the mega said while standing with a battered body. "But I have enough strength left to finish you!" 

With that said, Metal Garurumon knocks Angewomon away with a hard smack. He then rushes at Angemon and delivers a headbutt to his face. Metal Garurumon stood tall over the angels and turned his attention to the children. 

"After I killed you all…I'll take time to heal," the mega said. "And then I'll finally destroy this retched world. TK will be taken back to his rightful brother. I will see to that." 

Everyone stood wide-mouthed, with the exception of Matt. It was go-time and there wasn't any time to lose. The digimon must now regroup to fend off their adversaries. 

Metal Garurumon ahs survived the full-impact of a minor Life Bomb. If a full-powered Life Bomb would have connected, it would have been finished. But, now the battle drags onto its final hour. Will our heroes survive? 

[Digimon Adventure first ending theme "I Wish" plays] 

[Preview] 

Matt: Hey, this is Matt and what an exciting conclusion to a bloody battle! Metal Garurumon has come back stronger and ever! I'm determined to take my brother back! 

Tai: We won't die! As one, we shall defeat anything that gets in our way! It's about time I kick some ass and knock sense into you, Matt! I'm doing this the hard way! 

TK: No don't fight! We've got one last resort! The crest of hope shines! 

Angemon: With the power of hope, we will win! 

Kari: Next time on Digimon Fusion… 

**The Fight Drags to the Finish! The Light of Hope Shines!**

TK: Don't miss my shining moment! 

******************************************* 

TK: That's the way to go! I get my chance to shine! 

Matt: Why did I have to get stuck being the bad guy? 

SSJ4T: it's the only way that this story is going to work. Otherwise, the plot of Digimon Fusion would have never existed. 

Tai: Don't worry, we're just about a chapter or two away from the next saga. 

Max: I can't wait for the Burizalor Saga. Now I get to see how bad this cat can be. 

SSJ4T: If you thought the Digital Warlord was bad, then you'll be surprised to what Burizalor can do. 

TK: I thought you two were getting high? 

Tai: Nah, we'll save it for next time. 

Max: Yeah. I really wanted to get high now though. 

SSJ4T: There's always next time. Anyway, we're about to draw to the conclusion to the first saga. We're drawing ever so closer to the epic, Burizalor Saga. If you enjoyed the Digital Invaders Saga, then you'll enjoy the upcoming saga. Until then, peace out! 

******************************************** 


	18. The Fight Drags to it's Finish! The Ligh...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of it's characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine, it belongs to Akira Toriyama. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X, Max, or the Life Bomb technique, because max acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. 

Max: Hey, since SSJ4T is out for a while, I'm in charge! Yay, we get to smoke some weed! 

Tai: I'm with you! Now let the good times roll! 

Matt: So, are we down to the conclusion of the saga? 

Max: According to SSJ4T, we are close to the conclusion and we're getting ready for the Burizalor Saga. 

Mega Man X: Yo! How come we weren't evne mentioned as guests the last time?! 

Zero: We're here to kick SSJ4T's ass! Let us through! 

Tai: Take a chill pill and watch this flick with us. 

Mega Man X: Oh it's that Digimon Fusion series. I'm up for it. 

Zero: I could use a little time. I say we relax and hunt SSJ4T later. 

Max: With that settled, let's get this story started! On with the fic, while we smoke some weed up in this bitch! 

*********************************************************************** 

[Digimon Adventure theme "Butterfly plays as the opening sequence plays] 

**The Fight Drags to the Finish! The Light of Hope Shines!**

Metal Garurumon's eyes shot wide open as he glared up at the duo with dark intentions. He spoke aloud so that he would catch their sudden attention. 

"Guess again!" 

Matt smiled as his crest was beginning to glow once again. TK jumped back as he saw Metal Garurumon coming back to it. 

"No! It can't be!" Sora exclaimed. "I saw him take a direct blow from that Life Bomb!" 

_"No! That should have been over with!"_ Tai thought. _"What is this guy made of?!"_

"We're definitely back in the game now, Gabumon!" Matt exclaimed. "We'll show these fools that we don't go down that easily." 

"You've given me quite a beating," Metal Garurumon muttered. "I almost thought you had me on that last one…" 

_"How…How can this be?!"_ X exclaimed. _"He took my signature technique full-force!"_

_"Looks like my dad's digimon has stronger pride than I previously thought,"_ the girl, who accompanied X, said. 

"Oh you've taken a lot out of me," the mega said while standing with a battered body. "But I have enough strength left to finish you!" 

With that said, Metal Garurumon knocks Angewomon away with a hard smack. He then rushes at Angemon and delivers a headbutt to his face. Metal Garurumon stood tall over the angels and turned his attention to the children. 

"After I killed you all…I'll take time to heal," the mega said. "And then I'll finally destroy this retched world. TK will be taken back to his rightful brother. I will see to that." 

Everyone stood wide-mouthed, with the exception of Matt. It was go-time and there wasn't any time to lose. The digimon must now regroup to fend off their adversaries. TK crawled away with a shocked look. 

"No..No..." 

Metal Garurumon slowly approaches the group with an intensified look of rage. Tai stood by as he protected his comrades. Matt was smiling like never before. 

"You bastards! You took our powers to the limit and actually hurting Metal Garurumon," Matt said. "But what hurts us the most is our pride for struggling with scum like you." 

"Now you all die!" the mega exclaimed. 

"No! This...can't be," War Greymon muttered. "We have to get out of here, Tai." 

"Hell no! I won't leave you," said Tai. 

Metal Garurumon's body started to glow a metallic blue color and he releases a bright wave of light that surrounded the landscape. Everyone stood back as the force of the light was enough to cause a gigantic explosion. The digimon took cover over their partners and protected them from the heavy debris. Garudamon held Sora back as well. As soon as the explosion calmed and the dust settled, Metal Garurumon was standing in the middle of a large crater. Matt examined the area and saw the fallen bodies of Gatomon, War Greymon and Angemon. Kari was buried under dirt with her digimon at her side. Angemon held TK tightly in his grip. Tai was laid out at War Greymon's side. 

"What the hell is wrong with me?!" Metal Garurumon exclaimed. "The digimon should be dead!" 

The mega kneeled to the ground as he was losing his composure. He could barely stand, but he had enough energy to slowly fly up. 

"Heh, don't sweat it," Matt said. "The damage was much worse than you thought. Finish everyone except for TK." 

"Yes." 

With that said Metal Garurumon lands right towards where Angemon was protecting TK. The angel stood his ground with his staff intact, yet this did not bring a single emotion of fear on the wolf's face. 

"Get back you monster!" 

"Move aside and I won't kill you. I've come for the boy." 

"Over my dead body. You will have to kill me if you want TK!" 

"So be it." 

As soon as Metal Garurumon prepared to fire a blast, TK began to regain consciousness and he looked towards Metal Garurumon. His crest started to glow with a golden aura. 

"What's this?!" 

"No! Damn it! TK's crest is glowing! We can't allow him to go ultimate!" Matt exclaimed. "Destroy Angemon and grab my brother! Hurry before he goes ultimate!" 

"Yes! Time for your execution, Angemon!" 

"Oh no you don't!" a voice called out. 

Matt and Metal Garurumon turned to see Sora out in the distance. The girl was not going to stay in hiding anymore and was determined to protect her friends. Then, Metal Garurumon looked up to see the source of that voice. It was Garudamon. The titan bird flew down and retracted her claws. She reaches down and easily cuts across Metal Garurumon's chest. 

"Phoenix Claw!!" 

Metal Garurumon cries out as he goes stumbling back. Every other digimon and child looked on with shock. Matt couldn't beleive his very own eyes. Metal Garurumon fell to the ground and easily was knocked unconscious. 

"Way to go, Garudamon! We got him!" Sora exclaimed. 

"Sora! Just what the hell do you think you're doing! This didn't concern you! You've ruined everything!" Matt exclaimed. 

"We couldn't just stand back and let you kill my friends! Matt, I've seen enough of this!" 

_"Sora! No! Get the hell away from there!"_ Tai exclaimed. 

_"Tai! You have to stop Sora! You can't let her die!"_ X replied in Tai's thought. _"Save her!"_

"Matt! You get the hell away from her!" Tai cried out. "She's of no concern to you! I'm the one you want to kill! FInish me, but spare her life!" 

"Tai..." 

"Sora! Get away from here! Metal Garurumon isn't finished yet!" 

"What?!" 

"He's right! My digimon will never die!" Matt exclaimed. "Arise, my friend!" 

With that said, Sora and Tai turned to see Metal Garurumon standing on his four legs. Garudamon was stunned and couldn't believe that the mega was able to take the attack head-on, yet still rise up. With one swift kick, the mega nails Garudamon with a shot to the chest and sends her flying back. As a result, she was deverted back to her champion form, Birdramon. Metal Garuruon flies out and claw-slashes her across the chest and once again deverts her back into Biyomon. Sora gasps in horror. 

"No! Biyomon!" 

"Don't go, Sora!" Tai exclaimed. "You'll just throw your life away! Biyomon will be fine. Trust me." 

Metal Garurumon shifts his attention over towards Angemon and smiles devilishly. He walks over to them. Gatomon slowly pulls herself up. TK's crest began to glow brighter, which didn't suite well for Matt. 

"No! He's going to have Angemon digivolve! Metal Garurumon! You can't allow him! Stop him!" 

"Angemon...we can do this...we have a chance...let's not blow it.." 

"Yes. Will I finally be able to digivolve?" 

"I'm not sure, but I'd rather just survive and for us to be happy again. I hate fighting and I hate fighting against my own brother." 

"I understand. I won't let you down, TK." 

"Good luck, Angemon.." 

As soon as he said that, TK lost consciousness yet his crest was glowing like never before. Matt gasped as he watched Angemon's body glowing with golden light. The angel felt his power reaching incredible new heights. His muscles bulged and he lets out a scream of sheer power. Metal Garurumon looks on with shock and jumps away. Angemon's eyes were glowing as if they were possessed by God himself. 

"What a beautiful light," Kari said. 

"TK's crest did this?" Tai pondered. "Unbelievable!" 

_"Yes! It is as I should have known!"_ X said. _"TK possesses the crest of hope. His hope for a better future has ensured Angemon's revival. You can call it a resurrection or even a miracle."_

_"With hope, TK should be able to make Matt see the light,"_ a girl's voice said. 

_"Kek, I just hope you're right. With War Greymon down, the digital world's fate will now be determined by the Digi-Destined of Hope. Do it, Takeru! It's your shining moment!"_

Angemon's power was growing like enver before, and this was beginning to frighten Metal Garurumon. 

"No! Stop it! Stop it!" 

"I can't believe my own brother possesses this amount of power! I underestimated the crest of hope!" Matt cried out. "He puts his hopes on his own digimon?" 

Metal Garurumon fires away several ice blasts, which were easily deflected by Angemon's aura shield. It seems that the mega's dark blasts weren't strong enough to penetrate through the holy energy which the angel harnessed. 

"I won't let you increase your power, Angemon! I won't let you! I'll have to kill you! I have no choice!" 

"It is too late for you to stop me now," the digimon replied in a god-like voice. "You've done enough damage here. It's time to put an end to this for all time." 

"It's all up to you, Angemon!' Tai cried out. 

"Do it," Sora said while she checked on Biyomon. 

"You can do it...Angemon," Kari said faintly. 

Angemon flies right over at Metal Garurumon, but the mega was ready. he goes for a claw-slash. However, Angemon u-turned to the side and reappears above Metal Garurumon. With a fist glowing with energy, he brings it down and slams it against the wolf's cranium. 

"Way to go, Angemon! Stay on him!" Gatomon said. 

"Thank god that TK's crest reacted. I never thought that his crst would enable to give Angemon this incredible power. She's managed to hit Metal Garurumon, a mega," Tai said. "Wait, he was able to hurt ultimates before. Like when he nailed Myotismon with his Hand of Fate, that attack really put a hurting on him. Yet, Metal Garurumon isn't an undead digimon. My only guess is that Angemon senses an evil ki from Metal Garurumon and plans on extracting it for purification." 

"Wow, you really figured that one out," Sora asked. 

"It's just a minor guess. That's all." 

"Whatever it is, Angemon is truly handling this quite well." 

"No! You damn angel bastard! Don't give up, Metal Garurumon! We can't lose! We have to win! We didn't come all this way just to lose the battle!" 

"No! I won't go with you, Matt!" TK cried out after regaining consciousness once again. "If you really cared for me, you would let me make my own decisions! I'm not a scared little boy anymore! I've grown up and it's time for you to grow up, brother!" 

These words were enough to put Matt into a state of shock. Did TK finally manage to get through to his older brother. It really didn't matter now, since Angemon was taking it to Metal Garurumon. 

Angemon attacked the mega with fists. Metal Garurumon goes rocking back after each fist connected. The holy energy was enough to put a hurting on the dark ki which Metal Garurumon possessed. Angemon spins himself into a tornado-like funnel and plows himself into the ground, which the mega was able to dodge. Metal Garurumon leaps away, but looks down as he saw Angemon flying up towards him with his fist pulled back. 

_"Damn it! if I weren't so wounded, I wouldn't be in this mess!"_ Metal Garurumon thought. _"That damn crest is the cuase of this! I have to take it away!"_

Angemon pulls his fist back and cries out. The angel's fist connects with Metal Garurumon's chest, as it began to unleash a wave of dark energy. As if he were being purified, Metal Garurumon's evil ki was beginning to dissipate. 

"Angemon! You're doing it! You're extracting the evil from within Metal Garurumon!" Tai exclaimed. "Which should in turn purify Matt!" 

TK's crest began to glow again and it managed to make a connection to Matt's digivice. Matt looked down with tear-filled eyes. He lifted his crest and watched as it began to glow. His heart started to beat. 

_"Matt. Please, remember who you are. You're my brother. The greatest brother I could ever have. A brother that I can be proud of. I don't want a jerk who claims to be my brother, but my real one. Don't go back and allow evil to cloak your heart. I hope that we can be reuinted as brothers again."_

"Takeru..." 

With that said, Matt's eyes deverted from their evil glare and were replaced by an innocent glare. He dropped his crest and began to tear up. Both Angemon and Metal Garurumon fell to the ground. They deverted back into their rookie forms, Patamon and Gabumon. TK crawls over to his fallen digimon and craddles him. 

"Patamon...are you alright? Please speak to me.." 

"Yes..." 

"Huh?" 

"I'm alright, TK." 

"How's my brother doing?" 

Sora and Biyomon went over to check on Gabumon, while Tai walks over to a balling Matt. The blonde-haired boy looked right at the Digi-Destined leader. His eyes were filled with tears of regretfulness. 

"How could I have done this?" 

"It's over, Matt. You put up a valiant effort. We've been through hell today, but no thanks to you. We lost four digimon friends. We beat your idiotic comrade and your own brother defeated you. Accept it. He has a stronger heart than you ever will. His love for you helped Angemon overcome your hate. Your hate allowed Metal Garurumon to gain so much power, yet that power was too much for him to handle. Angemon helped purify that. All the evil ki from Gabumon is gone. It's over. You've faced defeat, but you can't just cry over spilled milk. Be a man, Matt. Or have your forgotten all about that?" 

The blonde boy didn't answer, yet he managed to pull a tiny calculator device and pressed on several buttons. It looks like he was about to summon the same pod which helped carry him into the lower realm. Tai grew frustrated and slapped the device from out of his hand. 

"I know what you're doing and you're not leaving," Tai said. "I won't allow you to put your tail between your legs and puss out." 

"Tai...there are times where a man must regroup and think over his actions," Matt replied. "I need this time to rethink over this situation. I have to leave and allow God himself to determine my fate." 

"Matt..." 

"You've got friends..." 

"And we're willing to give you a second chance. We can be co-leaders. Just think about it." 

"I'd rather be the leader. I'd make the better decisions." 

Just then, the hovercraft came levitating down to the ground and lands a few yards away from where Matt kneeled. Tai looked over at the hovercraft. 

"No. Don't you even.." 

"I ahve to go, Tai. I've lost and I need time to get away. I need the time to rethink over horrible crime I've committed. I nearly took your lives and I can't forgive myself for that. TK will enver forgive me again.." 

"Matt," TK called out. "Please, you don't plan on leaving us, are you?" 

Matt had two options. It was either to stay with the Digi-Destined or to escape through the hovercraft. There was so many clouded thoughts in his mind. he couldn't make the right decision. 

*************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the digital world, the other Digi-Destined were getting closer to their destined location. Izzy took a look over his laptop computer and found an exact pinpoint location of the other children. He points out over towards the left horizon. 

"There! We should be able to find them there," Izzy said. 

"Are you sure?" Kabuterimon asked. 

"Positive." 

"I can sense them from that distance," Lillymon replied. "Mimi? Are you okay?" 

"I'm just fine. I just hate when dirt gets in my eyes! Ugh! I just washed my face before we left!" 

"I just hope that everyone is fine," Joe said. 

"Don't worry. We'll know until we get there," Ikkakumon replied. 

"We're almost there, guys. We'll be there and lend a hand. I just hope the battle didn't get too ugly." 

************************************************************************* 

Back over at the devastated battle site, Matt looks over at the hovercraft and makes his way over to it. Tai slides right in front of him. 

"You're not going anywhere, Matt! You're going to face your problems. Only cowards run away!" 

"I'm not running away!" 

"Then, what the hell are you doing, Matt?! Answer me, dammit!" 

The leader got no response from the blonde boy, which started to infuriate him. However, Sora walked up to Tai and held his held. This was enough to calm the goggleboy's nerves. 

"Matt, are you really leaving us?" TK asked. 

"But we can help you through your problems. Just give us a chance," said Kari. 

"I'm sorry. I can't. I have to do this on my own. I know you guys won't forgive me, but I will think this through. But, let me tell you this now. It wasn't me that came back with Etemon and it wasn't me that wanted you dead. I was influenced by a certain darkness." 

"What? Who influenced you?" Tai asked. 

"All I can say is that you guys have to stay clear of this one. You need to turn away now. This great evil is much too great for you guys to take on alone. I suggest you stay and forget about it." 

Matt walks over towards his fallen digimon and lifts him up into his arms. he carries Gabumon over to the hovercraft and gently places him inside. Matt turns back to face the group. 

"I'm really sorry that it had to come to this. I have to think this over for myself. I hope that when we meet again, we'll be fighting together side by side. Tai, I still have bitter hate towards you. We will meet again, but I respect for what you've done for the team. Keep it up. We'll face off again and I promised myself to defeat you. TK..." 

"Matt..." 

"Your growning up, TK. I'm happy for you. I want you to take care of youself and look after Kari. I see that you two are very close." 

TK slightly blushed as he looked towards kari. The girl sported the same blush. Matt sighed and slinks back inside the hovercraft and pulls out a spare device. 

"Luckily I had a spare remote," Matt said. "I'll be back. Just give me this time and we'll see what the future holds in store for us." 

With that said, Matt pressed a few buttons and activated the closing door hatchet to shut the hovercraft. With one full swoop, the hovercraft flies up into the flies and soars off into the distance. The Digi-Destined looked up as the hovercraft disappeared. TK had a few tears coming down his face. Tai walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"I'm sorry, TK. We tried our best." 

"It's okay, Tai. I know my brother will come back. I promise you." 

This brought a smile to everyone's face. patamon flies on top of TK's hat and rests. Tk walks over to Kari. 

"You did great, TK. I'm proud of you." 

"I'm not a scared little boy anymore." 

"You've faced your fears." 

"But then again, this is just only the beginning," Tai replied. "There's an even greater evil out there. Are we even prepared to face it?" 

Sora placed her hand on Tai's right shoulder and rested her head on that same shoulder. TK and Kari held hands. Gatomon and Biyomon were looking after War Greymon. Just then, the group looked up to see their comrades arriving just in time. They saw Kabuterimon and Lillymon flying down with Izzy and Mimi on their backs. 

"Hey there, guys!" Izzy exclaimed. "Whoa! This place is trashed. I guess there's a lot of explaining to do." 

"Thank god that you guys are alive!" Mimi cried out. 

Suddenly, Ikkakumon came pushing his way through the debris. Joe is seen on the digimon's back. He waves over to the group. 

"Oh yeah. We've definitely got a lot of explaining to do," Tai said. 

Now with the battle drawn to a close, will the Digi-Destined regroup and find out who this new evil force is? And will Matt reunite with his comrades? 

[Digimon Adventure first ending theme "I Wish" plays] 

[Preview] 

Tai: Hi, it's me, Tai! What a hell of fight that was, but are we prepared to take another adventure into the unknown? We're being told by X that we should travel out to another digital world where Spiral Mountain is located. 

TK: Spiral Mountain? Sounds like some wacked out amusement park! 

Sora: I wonder what new evil will we find on that digital world? 

Kari: I don't know about you, but I'm pretty anxious to find out! 

Tai: Next time on Digimon Fusion, episode nineteen! 

**Digi-Destined Regroup! Destination: Spiral Mountain**

TK: Don't you dare miss it! 

************************************************************************** 

Max: We're really coming down to the end of the Invaders Saga. We're drawing ever so closer to the Burizalor Saga. I'm excited, now I get a chance to see the first epic saga of the entire Fusion series. 

Tai: Hell yeah. In my opinion, this was the climax of the entire series. It helped launched to the many fusion warriors. 

Mega Man X: Awesome! We're impressed. 

Zero: But we're still going to kick SSJ4T's ass. 

Matt: One saga done and another one to go. 

TK: So, we're technicially still within the first season time. That would be Digimon Adventure itself. 

Max: Damn, we're out of time. Until then, we're out of here and be sure to check out the concluding chapter to this saga before we move onto the Burizalor Saga. Peace out, everyone. 

******************************************************************************** 


	19. DigiDestined Regroup! Destination: Spira...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of it's characters. The storyline of Dragonball Z is not a property of mine, it belongs to Akira Toriyama. I also don't own the characters and ideas known as X, Max, or the Life Bomb technique, because max acorn created them and I got his permission to use them. 

Max: hey, guys! I'm running the show again after I ehard that SSJ4T got his ass kicked by Mega Man X and Zero. 

Tai: Dude, I pity that fool. Maybe we should be running the show. 

TK: Good idea, that will make things run a lot smoother. 

Matt: Which reminds me, shouldn't we wrap this saga up and get ready for the Burizalor series? 

Max: I think you got a damn good point. Since we have no guests today, we'll just go on with the fic! Read on, peeps! 

**************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Adventure theme "Butterfly plays as the opening sequence plays] 

**Digi-Destined Regroup! Destination: Spiral Mountain**

Sora placed her hand on Tai's right shoulder and rested her head on that same shoulder. TK and Kari held hands. Gatomon and Biyomon were looking after War Greymon. Just then, the group looked up to see their comrades arriving just in time. They saw Kabuterimon and Lillymon flying down with Izzy and Mimi on their backs. 

"Hey there, guys!" Izzy exclaimed. "Whoa! This place is trashed. I guess there's a lot of explaining to do." 

"Thank god that you guys are alive!" Mimi cried out. 

Suddenly, Ikkakumon came pushing his way through the debris. Joe is seen on the digimon's back. He waves over to the group. 

"Oh yeah. We've definitely got a lot of explaining to do," Tai said. 

As soon as everyone gathered around, Tai and Sora began to explain everything that has happened within the battlegrounds. Kari was able to explain the gruesome battle against Etemon, plus the four lost casualities. There was a look of shock and utter disgust over the party. 

"My god! How could Matt have joined those ruthless brutes?" Mimi said. "TK, I'm so sorry about your brother. It must have been hard for you." 

"You don't have to apologize," the boy replied. "We managed to free his mind. I just hope he comes back and decides to join our side. I can't stand seeing him all alone." 

"He's not alone," Tai said. "As long as Gabumon is with him, Matt should be able to take care of himself." 

Everyone nodded as they began to get prepare for departion from the area. War Greymon had de-evolved back to Agumon and was placed onto Ikkakumon's back. 

"Thanks for allowing Agumon to rest on Ikkakumon. He took one hell of a beating." 

"Not a problem, Tai. I'm not surprised that he took a beating. That was one heck of a war, wasn't it?" 

"More like a bloody genocide. I never want to go through something like that again. Hmmm, speaking of which, shouldn't we use the digicores?" 

"We tried looking for them, but we were told that the four holy beasts were resting," Sora replied. "I forgot to mention that to you." 

"Really?" 

"That's right," Izzy stated. "We were told that they would be over the highest regions of the digital world. However, it will be very difficult to get there. We'll need something like a spaceship to get there." 

"A spaceship in the digital world?" Kari asked. 

"Hey, anything is possible. Who said that the digital world was ever logical?" Joe said. 

"Logic as in science?" Ikkakumon asked. "That's a good one." 

"Hmmm. Maybe X would know something about this. Afterall, he's the overseer of nearly the entire digital universe," tai replied. 

"Who's X?" Izzy asked. 

"He helped train Agumon and gave me inside detail of the digital world. He's pretty cool and has a phat simulation program. Alright, here goes nothing. I'm kind of rust of sending telepathetic messages, but I'll give it a shot." 

_"Since when did Tai use telepathy?"_ Sora pondered. _"X must have taught him that. That's no surprise. Afterall, he was gone for pretty much a whole year."_

Tai closed his eyes and quickly was able to send break through to the masked warrior. X felt a telepathic message and noticed that it was from Tai himself. 

_"Tai. You don't have to send me a telepathic message. I can hear you just fine from here. What's up?"_

"You should have told me that earlier. Listen up, I'm wondering, where could the four holy beasts be found?" 

"The four holy beasts? Ah, of course. Why do you think I'm called the overseer of the digital universe?" 

"Nearly the entire digital universe, you say." 

"Hey! I can hear him too," replied Gatomon. 

"You can?" 

"Remember, Kari, my ears are not just there to make up my head." 

"Ok, I'm sure that my friends can hear you now. So, please tell us." 

"When you and War Greymon went down, I honestly thought it was over. I was so impressed. TK really saved the day." 

"X is commending us, TK." 

"Wow, that's the first time that I've ever been praised for anything since my last report card." 

"I didn't expect Metal Garurumon to be so powerful," Tai said. "Not even the freaking Mach Speed did much against him. 

"Well, um. Yeah, Metal Garurumon's power was also a bit of a miscalculation. Ok, I made another mistake. Nobody is perfect." 

"Was it right to left him leave?" 

"I can't believe that you actually let him leave," Izzy said. "We could have reformed him." 

"But, remember. Everybody needs their space at some point in their life," Kabuterimon stated. 

"Ok, now there's something you have to know. It does concern the four holy beasts," said X. "As of now, they were captured and sealed away. All four of them were captured and their power was drained away." 

"Whoa! Who could have done that?!" Tai asked. 

"It looks like a new dark force has decided to rear it's ugly head. They were able to ambush the four beasts and managed to seal them away," X continued on. "The digicores were scattered and a portion of the digital world was taken apart. It was then reformed into a planet where a spiral-shaped mountain formed. Thus it was named 'Spiral Mountain'. And since then, this evil force has been on the hunt for the digicores." 

"Holy crap!" Tai said. "So, there's somebody else looking for the digicores?" 

"Any idea on who could have taken them?" TK asked. 

"I have no information as of now. It seems that this dark force has been able to block out all communication transmission, including telepathic ones. It seems that they're desperate and will not tolerate for any intruders to interfer. They are onto something." 

"So, when did they take this course of action?" Lillymon asked. 

"During the year of preparation against the invaders. After Neo Devimon was defeated, not only was a transmission signal sent to the other invaders, but also the head hancho himself. He took the liberty to sending his minions to ambush the four beasts, drain their power and he single-handedly sealed them away." 

"So, what's the deal? How are we going to find this Spiral Mountain planet?" Tai asked. 

"Good thing that you asked. If you guys were to take the pods which the invaders were using, it would have taken you nearly a thousand earth years to get there. Yes, it is very far. The invaders had very poor ways of getting around than their head leader does. he has the technology of getting anywhere around the digital universe in a matter of days." 

"Well, how are we going to find a form of transportation that will get us there in days?" the goggleboy asked once again. "We can't get there within a thousand years. it will all be too late." 

"That's why I have provided a ship for you guys," X replied. "Do please, turn around. There's somebody I'd like you to meet." 

As soon as everyone turned around, they saw a teenage girl with golden brown hair and blue eyes. The boys looked at her with great satisfaction as they felt their hearts beating. 

"Whoa! What a babe!" Tai said. "Um.." 

Tai turned to face Sora, who gave him a rather displeasant look. 

"Ok, she's not my type." 

"Don't worry. I see that look from every guy that looks at me. I guess I'm pretty special," the girl said. "By the way, my name is Keke. I'll be providing you with this ship." 

"So, will that ship really get us there in a matter of days," Mimi asked. 

"Yeah." 

_"Hmmm. For some odd reason, this girl looks kind of like me,"_ Mimi thought. _"She certainly has good taste in fashion. Hmmm."_

"Tai. You're an exception. I want you to stay. Because I have a little something that will suite Agumon's needs," X replied. "So, are you willing to stay." 

"But, what about the others?" 

"Do not worry about them. They'll be fine as long as the digimon are with them," the masked fighter said. "I'm certain that you will arrive at the planet to meet them, but this will be determined by the amount of recovery time Agumon has." 

"So, it's all up to Agumon's recovery?" 

"Yes, and let me tell you. He's in pretty bad condition. It will take quite a while for his wounds to get healed." 

_"It's all up to you buddy. Let's just pray that your wounds heal and we'll be able to catch up with the others."_

******************************************************************************* 

Meanwhile, the hovercraft which carried Matt and Gabumon were drifting into space. It was making it's way back to it's original location. That location was relatively unknown to this point. However, this was the same location where the evil one resided. 

The evil one sat in a chair and peered through a monitor. His eyes gave off a crimson glow while taking a sip from a glass. The presence spoke in a rather snake-like voice. 

"So, Yamato has failed me. Well, it doesn't really matter now. I don't have a use for him anymore. Though, I'd like to thank him and Neo Devimon for allowing me to seal the holy beasts away and allowing me the opportunity to find the digicores. Spiral Mountain looks magificant. Soon, the entire digital universe will be trembling and bowing before me. Prepare for an age of darkness..." 

So, this must be the one who manipulated Matt into attacking his own friends? Just, how will our heroes fare against this new threat? The time of crisis is at hand and there isn't much time to lose. 

[Digimon Adventure first ending theme "I Wish" plays] 

[Preview] 

Tai: Yo, it's Tai! What a break Agumon and I get! I just don't see why my friends have to go onto this dangerous adventure without me. Man, it sucks to be put at the sidelines. I hope you recover well, buddy. 

TK: Yay! We'll get to see what this Spiral Mountain looks like! 

Kari: But, I wonder? This darkness? Who is really behind this scheme? 

Tai: Next time on Digimon Fusion, episode twenty! 

**The Ship is Ready! Blast off to Spiral Mountain!**

TK: Don't miss this! 

****************************************************************************** 

Max: Kick ass saga! Now, we're continuing on towards the Burizalor Saga. 

Tai: Finally, the first actual epic saga that changes the fate of the entire Digimon Fusion series. 

TK: Too bad SSJ4T can't be here to see it. 

[SSJ4T walks in with a bruised up face.] 

Matt: So, did you get you ass kicked? 

[SSJ4T falls to the ground face-first.] 

Max: That's a big 'Hell Yeah'! So, be sure to check out the first chapter of the rewritten Burizalor Saga sometime soon. Until then... 

SSJ4T: No! That's my line, foo! Until then, peace out! 

[The author falls back into the state of unconsciousness after that.] 

****************************************************************************** 


End file.
